Una nueva oportunidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Después de la guerra Suigetsu le ofrece a Karin la oportunidad de vivir en la aldea de la niebla junto con él, Karin detesta a Suigetsu, pero de pronto se dara cuenta que tal vez lo puede llegar a apreciar incluso a querer. Tenía pensado one shot, pero me vinieron más ideas y será un mini fic.. Espero que les guste y dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **Amo el Suikarin y ellos tienen que ser cannon algún día... Yo lo sé...**_

 _ **Pd: disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**_

 _ **Capitulo Uno**_

Después de la guerra Suigetsu no sabía qué hacer, le habían ofrecido una estadía en Konoha pero no sabía si debía o no quedarse, ese no era su hogar, el lugar que lo había visto nacer

― ¿qué piensas hacer?―le pregunto Karin tomando sake de su vaso

―no sé ¿y tú, Zanahoria?―la ceja de Karin tuvo un tic ante el sobrenombre, pero se relajo

―no me quiero quedar aquí― ella desvío la vista hasta donde estaba Sasuke, junto con la ninja medico y el héroe de Konoha

―ella se nota que está enamorada de él― dijo Suigetsu

―por lo que me entere lo espero por bastante tiempo, pero ¿sabes, cara de pez? Ya no me importa, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentía por Sasuke era una atracción, mira los ojos de esa chica, eso es amor.

―nee Zanahoria ¿entonces qué harás?― ella tomo otro trago de sake

― ¿no escuchaste idiota, que me quiero ir? Pero no sé dónde.

―volveré a la aldea de la niebla―dijo Suigetsu―tal vez podrías acompañarme― Karin levantó una ceja―dijiste que no tenias donde quedarte, yo te estoy ofreciendo algo, así podremos molestarnos mutuamente, creo que mi vida seria aburrida sin ti―Karin se sonrojo un poco

― es la primera vez que no hablas como un idiota, pero ¿no fuiste catalogado como un asesino a sangre fría en esa aldea?

―ayude en la guerra, de algo tendrá que servir

A la semana siguiente Karin y Suigetsu partieron a la aldea de la niebla, apenas llegaron se dirigieron donde la Mizukage, la mujer quien había escuchado tanto de los hermanos Hozuki enarcó una ceja

― ¿quieres que deje que tu, un asesino a sangre fría que mato a tantos, ande como si nada por la aldea?

―ayude en la guerra―dijo Suigetsu―estuve de su parte ¿eso no cuenta?― la Mizukage se acaricio la barbilla

―tienes un punto, pero aun así no puedo dejar que andes así como así, cometiste muchos crímenes

― ¿me va a encarcelar?

―no... Haremos esto, te situare una casa algo lejos de la aldea, vas a tener que ganarte de nuevo la banda ninja de la aldea y te mandare a hacer servicios para que puedas ganarte la confianza de los aldeanos ¿correcto?

―nee ¿Qué más da?― la Mizukage miro a Karin, ella había estado al lado de Suigetsu todo el tiempo y hasta ahora era que la mujer se daba cuenta de su presencia

― ¿quién eres tú?

―Karin... Uzumaki― no había usado el apellido de su clan desde hace mucho

―ella vino conmigo―dijo Suigetsu― como yo no quiso quedarse en Konoha.

―una Uzumaki en la niebla―dijo la Mizukage―bien, como se nota que la conoces bien, Hozuki, vivirá contigo.

― ¿QUE?― dijeron ambos

― Así como escuchas, pueden irse, mandare a uno de los guardias que los lleve a su casa― en cuanto los dos chicos salieron la Mitsukage sonrió―oh si, ella te aquietará Hozuki.

El guardia de la niebla los guió hasta una casa que quedaba a las afueras de la aldea, en cuanto les cerraron la puerta a ambos ella lo encaró

― no debí seguirte, bastardo, ni siquiera me dejo decirle si quería o no ser ninja, ahora seré una simple aldeana, tendré que buscar trabajo y todo eso.

―podrías atender en el hospital, habla con la Mizukage mañana, ella te recibirá― Karin empezó a inspeccionar la casa

―tiene dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina, mierda y yo que quería tener privacidad―se dirigió al baño―tomare un baño, y no quiero que te acerques a verme, dientes de tiburón.

―pff, ni que estuvieras tan buena―dijo Suigetsu sentándose en el sofá cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Karin había pensado que vivir con Suigetsu iba a ser estresante, pero casi ni lo veía, el chico se iba temprano y volvía tarde, por estar haciendo algunas cosas en su aldea para reivindicar se. Karin había hablado con la Mizukage y esta le había dejado trabajar en el hospital mientras especializaba el ninjutsu medico para poder también salir de misiones.

Seis meses después Karin estaba preparando la cena, antes no sabía absolutamente nada de cocina, pero las prácticas y las comidas quemadas daban su fruto, Karin estaba preparando su cena y la de Suigetsu, durante la primera semana que pasaron ahí Karin solo preparaba comida para ella sola ya que el chico no estaba, luego fue que ella se dio cuenta cuando una madrugada se levanto para tomar agua y encontró al Hozuki revolcando la nevera quejándose de hambre, Karin se burlo de la escena y desde ese día, ella ella siempre le dejo preparada la cena al chico.

Ella ya estaba llevando su cena la mesa dejando tapada en la estufa la de Suigetsu cuando la puerta se abrio, Karin alcanzo a dejar su comida en la mesa cuando un borron blanco azulado paso veloz hacia ella, la tomo de las piernas y la cargo sobre su hombro

― ¡Zanahoriaaaaa!―Suigetsu empezó a correr por la casa mientras Karin le gritaba que la bajara y todos los insultos posibles que se le ocurrieran

―¡MALDITO CARA DE PEZ, BAJAME YA!― cuando Suigetsu ya estaba en la terraza con la chica aun en el hombro fue que la bajo, Karin noto que estaba muy cerca de él, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, vio sus ojos violetas y esa sonrisa arrogantemente puntiaguda, subió su mirada hasta la frente del chico donde brillaba la placa de una banda ninja de la niebla, con una sonrisa e ignorando las manos de Suigetsu en su cintura toco la placa―así que por eso estas tan feliz―el chico se encogió de hombros aun con esa sonrisa― ¿por eso viniste a molestarme?

―tenía rato que no te molestaba, además eres mi amiga y tenía que decírtelo pronto.

― ¿amiga? ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?

―bueno, Zanahoria, yo te considero una amiga, a pesar de que me guste joderte, tu presencia ya no me molesta, eso ha cambiado, he llegado al límite de tolerarte y considerarte mi amiga... aunque eso―Suigetsu pego el cuerpo de Karin al de él y le susurró en el oído ―también puede cambiar...― Karin se ruborizó cuando llego a comprenderlo, antes de que ellos se fueran Juugo había mencionado de que sabía que se irían juntos, él decía que a pesar de verse tan inocente no lo era del todo y durante los viajes de Taka podía sentir la tensión sexual que se desprendía entre Suigetsu y Karin.

Antes de haberlo previsto ya los labios de Suigetsu estaban sobre los de ella, ella respondió el beso enseguida, los labios de Suigetsu tenían un sabor a sal marina, Suigetsu mordía suavemente el labio inferior de Karin mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello blanco celeste del chico, cuando se separaron por aire fue que Karin cayó en cuenta lo que hacía, se separó abruptamente de Suigetsu

―no vuelvas a hacer eso, en tu vida― le dijo amenazadoramente, Suigetsu solo sonrió arrogante, esa sonrisa que a Karin le gustaba ¿le gustaba? ¡No! La irritaba y por eso él le daba esa sonrisa―si quieres que seamos amigos, seamoslo, pero no avanzara de ahí y esto nunca paso―y dicho esto la chica se dirigió al comedor a comenzar su cena, Suigetsu se metió las manos en los bolsillos h aun manteniendo su sonrisa entro después de ella

 _"Yo no estaria muy segura, Zanahoria... Tarde o temprano caerás..."_

 _ **Aun no sé cuantos capítulos me lleve pero serán pocos, como unos tres o cuatro. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Ñeeeh?**_

 _ **Pd: intenté apegarme a la personalidad de los personajes... No sé cómo me habrá salido...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo dos**_

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, si me perteneciera ni Asuma, Itachi, Jiraiya y Neji hubiesen muerto, además hubiese Sasusaku y Suikarinveryhard.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas después del beso.

Suigetsu podía decir que Karin lo ignoraba, él intentaba romperse la cabeza pensando que había estado mal con el beso, ella le había respondido muy bien pero después fue como si algo se activara en el cerebro de la Uzumaki y le diera pavor la sola idea de que él la tocara.

¿Que tenia él de malo? Vale, ellos no se soportaban, pero pensaba que eso era cosa del pasado, además ¿quién podría negarsele a él? ¡Nadie! Bueno, varias chicas lo habían hecho cuando después del accidente del beso intentó ligar con ellas, éstas a penas él se acercaba salían corriendo despavoridas gritando _"la reencarnación del demonio"_. Antes lo llenaba de orgullo escuchar ese apodo, le fascinaba ver correr a las personas cuando él aparecía con su sonrisa filosa, pero ahora no sentía satisfacción, Suigetsu había visto lo que la guerra producía, lo que las muertes producían en las personas, eso había hecho un cambio en él.

Tres meses después de que a Suigetsu le dieran la banda de la aldea, se la dieron a Karin ya que esta era bastante rápida para aprender el ninjutsu médico, además tenía experiencias en los laboratorios. Suigetsu creyó que vería algún pretendiente de la chica saliendo de la casa en las mañanas, aunque lo dijera no creía en verdad que Karin fuera una perra, él solo lo decía por molestarla, pero después de escuchar una vez sin culpa la conversación de dos kunoichis con las que iba en una misión de que una de ellas se acostaba con un tipo diferente cada semana, él pensó que eso sería común en todas las mujeres... Era obvio que él no las conocía.

Un día quiso preguntarle el porqué no salía con otros chicos, pero ella evadió su pregunta diciendo que iba tarde al hospital.

Un tiempo después Suigetsu y Karin se encontraron en la cena, a pesar de que vivían juntos no cenaban juntos, pues Karin llegaba tarde del hospital y si Suigetsu no estaba de misión él cenaba afuera. Pero ese día Suigetsu como nunca preparó la cena, no era la gran maravilla, estaba algo quemada, pero era comestible, se sentaron en la mesa en un silencio algo incomodo

―eh, Karin―rompió Suigetsu el silencio, Karin lo miró extrañado, él pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre, siempre era un apodo irritable―ya me está hartando esto.

― ¿de qué hablas?

―el silencio, desde aquel beso me evitas, creo que hasta me hace falta que me golpees y me insultes.

―eres un imbécil―masculló Karin― ¿cómo quieres que hablemos si apenas nos vemos? Además, ni que fuéramos pareja para tener la obligación de hablar.

―somos compañeros de casa y amigos, dijiste que seriamos amigos, al menos los amigos se saludan.

― ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? No lo comprendo.

―en cierta forma que no me gusta yo me preocupo por ti, tienes algo escondido ¿por qué no has salido con ningún hombre?

―es algo personal, no te interesa, dientes de tiburón.

― ¿te gustan las mujeres?

― ¡¿QUE?!―Exclamó Karin― ¡Claro que no! ¿Que no recuerdas que me gustaba Sasuke?

―o sea, todavía no dejas ir a Sasuke.

―aaarrggg ¡No es eso, imbécil!―Karin tiró los palillos en la mesa― ¡deja de estar entrometiéndote en mi vida! Es algo del pasado que aun no se quiere quedar ahí, eso es todo.

―en la aldea aun las personas me evaden―dijo Suigetsu, Karin se lo quedó mirando―son muy pocas las que creen que me he reivindicado con la aldea, así que no tengo muchas personas con las que hablar, sabes que hablo demasiado así que siempre vengo con la esperanza de poder conversar contigo, cabeza de escoba―Karin soltó una risa ante el sobrenombre

―al menos ya cambiaste de apodo―Karin suspiró―está bien, creo que a mi también me hace falta insultarte, en el hospital no puedo insultar a nadie y creo que ya he perdido mi toque, pescado podrido―Suigetsu sonrió, Karin volvió a tomar los palillos y en medio de platicas e insultos pasaron la noche.

A la semana siguiente Suigetsu después de terminar una misión lo esperaba un halcón mensajero con un pergamino, apenas vio el símbolo Uchiha en el sello enarcó una ceja, pero jamás se imaginó lo que podría traer el contenido.

Karin después de un largo día en el hospital lo que más esperaba era una comida y una ducha caliente y después la comodidad de su cama, por suerte Suigetsu había hecho la cena y ya la estaba sirviendo cuando ella llegó

―llegó una invitación―informó Suigetsu cuando se sentaron a cenar

― ¿eh? ¿de qué? ¿de quién?

―del matrimonio de Sasuke―Karin se ahogó con lo que comía, Suigetsu sabía que esa sería su reacción.

― ¡¿QUE?!

―es dentro de una semana, así que debemos salir mañana para llegar al menos un día antes ¿iras, o aún el barco de Sasuke no zarpa?

―no seas estúpido, es que me tomó por sorpresa ¿la ninja medico es la novia?

―sí, se llama Sakura.

―bueno, puedo pedir el permiso mañana temprano antes de irnos. ¡Mierda! No tengo que ponerme.

―naah, no importa lo que te pongas, siempre te veras como una escoba con patas― Karin le lanzó un poco de comida―Hey, no lances la comida, es lo único bueno que he hecho.

―qué bueno que tú mismo admites que no sabes hacer nada, aliento de pez―

―Bueno― Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa afilada y arrogante―no sabes cómo soy en la cama―Karin le tiró más comida

―te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.

―vale, vale ya me calmo―rió el chico mientras utilizaba otro plato como escudo.

Al día siguiente apenas amanecía ambos fueron a pedir permiso a sus respectivos lugares, como no habían salido de la aldea se los dieron fácilmente. Karin planeaba que en el camino podía comprar un vestido que usar en algún pueblo cercano.

Un día antes de llegar se detuvieron en un hotel con aguas termales.

―si descansamos aquí y salimos mañana al amanecer, estaremos en Konoha después del medio día―informó Suigetsu

―si, además estoy cansada y quiero un baño―entraron y pidieron dos habitaciones

―tenemos un problema―dijo la mujer que atendía―solo nos queda una habitación―Suigetsu y Karin se miraron

―conviví contigo dos años en la misma casa, puedo convivir una noche en la misma habitación―dijo Karin―denos la habitación.

―cada habitación tiene su propio baño de aguas termales― informó la mujer mientras los guiaba―lo mejor de este hotel es que dichas aguas termales no están bajo techo sino en el aire libre.

― ¿solo tiene una? ¿O sea es mixta?―preguntó Karin

―exacto, normalmente lo que vienen son parejas así que es bastante beneficiario―les lanzó una mirada picara que Karin ignoró y Suigetsu si captó. Apenas entraron Karin tiró su bolso a la única cama y se dirigió a un vestidor para quitarse la ropa e ir a bañarse

―yo duermo en la cama―informó la pelirroja

― ¿eh? ¿Por qué?―

―porque yo la tomé primero―Karin salió envuelta en una toalla y notó que el chico tenía la cintura envuelta también en una toalla―yo me bañaré primero―dijo Karin

―no, te demorarás un montón y quiero dormir―Karin frunció el ceño―ya vi el baño, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, además que yo recuerde cuando estábamos en Hebi mientras íbamos a buscar a Juugo no te daba vergüenza la idea de compartir baño con Sasuke, cosa que si yo no aparezco se quedan juntos, aunque pensándolo bien, Sasuke te hubiese mandado lejos de ahí, no soportaba que alguien lo tocara.

―aagghh callate, idiota―Karin se acomodó los lentes―entra primero y vete lejos para poder entrar yo al agua―Suigetsu se dirigió al baño y entró al agua, era cierto lo que había dicho la mujer, el baño era al aire libre y en verdad se sentía placentero, nadó un poco hasta el otro extremo de la zona―date la vuelta―Suigetsu colocando los ojos en blanco se dio la vuelta de donde saldría Karin, escuchó cuando ella entró al agua, se volvió a dar la vuelta y vio a Karin con el agua llegándole a los hombros, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya el calor había subido a sus mejillas, el peliazul se acerco a ella y se colocó a su lado―quédate por allá―gruñó Karin aún sin abrir los ojos

― ¿qué tiene de malo?

―invades mi espacio, además podrías verme desnuda.

―naaah ni que estuvieras tan buena, además, el vapor evita que vea a través del agua―con una sonrisa arrogante Suigetsu recargó las brazos sobre el borde―eh zanahoria.

― ¿qué quieres pez podrido?

― ¿recuerdas la vez que hablamos sobre el beso?

―te dije que olvidarás eso―ella lo miró con furia

―me dijiste que había algo del pasado que no quería quedar ahí, creo que deberías soltarlo.

― ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

―tal vez sea lo mejor

―eres un imbécil

―la verdad es que a pesar que llevamos 4 años trabajando y conviviendo juntos no sabemos mucho del otro

―créeme que se mucho de ti, Orochimaru tenía demasiada información sobre sus experimentos.

―pero yo no sé mucho de ti, solo sé que vienes de una aldea toda rara, creo que era la de la hierba, a los 14 años fuiste con Orochimaru o él te capturo yo que sé.

―¿por qué sabes que fue a los 14?

―la primera vez que fuiste al escondite donde yo estaba ¿recuerdas? ¿La primera vez que nos conocimos y enseguida peleamos?―Karin soltó una risita―bueno yo tenía 14 y tenemos la misma edad, la cuestión es que eso es lo único que se, oh y también se que Orochimaru experimentó un poco contigo, por eso las propiedades curativas que tu cuerpo tiene, si te soy sincero, creo que fuiste a la que mejor trató―Karin enseguida frunció el ceño

―eso no lo sabes―dijo con los dientes apretados―así que mejor no hables.

―con que es eso.

― ¿es que?

―algo pasó en los escondites de Orochimaru que mantienes en tu mente.

―cállate.

―vamos, cuenta, tal vez así ya deje de traumatizarte―

― ¿quieres saberlo?―dijo ella con los dientes apretados―Bueno―Karin miró al cielo nocturno―faltaban 5 meses para que cumpliera 14 años cuando unos bandidos atacaron la aldea en donde vivía, quemaban las casas, mataban a las mujeres y los niños, mis padres mandaron a esconderme cuando un grupo de ellos entró a mi casa, así que corrí al bosque y ahí me escondí escuchando los gritos de los aldeanos, ahí fue donde me encontró Orochimaru. Él me llevó a la aldea del sonido, me dijo que me ofrecería un lugar donde vivir con tal de que sea una de sus subordinadas. Acepté ya que no tenia donde vivir y él me estaba dando una oportunidad, pero viví un infierno en la guarida. Primero Orochimaru y Kabuto me llevaron a conocer el resto de los escondites, cuando me dejaron en uno experimentaron con mi sangre, no fue muy doloroso, no hubo mucho que experimentar, lo que siguió fue lo peor.

—Todas las noches cuando iba a mi habitación a dormir, un hombre llegaba, era otro de los subordinados de Orochimaru, y ahí me hacia sufrir, me violaba, maldita sea era tan débil, solo era una niña y era una debilucha, el tipo me tocaba, me golpeaba y me mordía ¿crees que todas estas mordidas son marcas de cuando ofrezco chakra? Tengo mordidas donde no debería tenerlas, tengo mordidas en el vientre, en el trasero y hasta entre las piernas, a veces me mordía absorbiéndome el chakra hasta que apenas quedaba consciente. Sufrí todos esos martirios por un año y medio, un maldito año y medio en los que me daba miedo entrar a mi habitación después de estar en los laboratorios, sino que Kabuto me obligaba a ir, ellos sabían, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que hacían conmigo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para irme. En ese año y medio quedé embarazada 2 veces de ese mismo tipo y apenas Orochimaru se enteraba me hacia abortar.

—Fue a los 15 que me cansé, estaba destruida, así que tomé discretamente un bisturí del laboratorio y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando el hombre abrió la puerta lo primero que le espero fue el bisturí, me sentí bien, no me bastó solo matarlo, sino que destrocé su rostro, quedo irreconocible, no pude evitar reírme, me reí como nunca lo había hecho en ese escondite, así fue como me encontró Kabuto y me dijo que ya era hora, que era una prueba de mi fuerza y que después de un año la había aprobado. Desde ahí me volví como soy. No dejaba que ningún hombre se me acercara. ―Suigetsu estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Karin tuviera un pasado tan horrible, tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar, se había quedado sin palabras

―¿entonces porque cuando Sasuke...?

―Sasuke era diferente, era el único subordinado de Orochimaru que no intentaba acosarme, es que ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, por eso me interesé en él, a pesar de que se unió a Orochimaru antes que yo, no lo conocí sino hasta después de todo lo que pasé.

―pero Juugo y yo también...

―le tenía miedo a Juugo y tú... Tú eras otra cosa, desde la primera vez que nos encontramos peleamos y te convertí secretamente en mi rival―ambos rieron

―por eso cuando te besé...

― ¿te digo la verdad? No estuvo nada mal, solo que después caí en cuenta que estabas muy cerca y que las cosas podrían complicarse―el Hozuki sonrió triunfante―además, te he visto coquetear con chicas y no quería ser otra más de tu jue...―Karin se vio interrumpida por los labios del peliazul que había tomado los suyos, al principio suave pero en cuanto ella cedió el Hozuki se apropió de su boca enredando sus lenguas, Karin soltó un gemido cuando Suigetsu mordió suavemente el labio de ella, la Uzumaki envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Suigetsu mientras seguían besándose, Suigetsu maldijo la necesidad de respirar cuando se separaron―¿por qué...?―

―escúchame―dijo Suigetsu―escucha esto porque tal vez no lo vuelva a repetir en toda mi jodida vida―la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, los ojos carmín de ella mezclándose con los violetas de él―no creas que te estoy besando por compasión, si te digo la verdad mientras estábamos en Taka tú eras la persona que más me importaba, al principio pensé que era porque después no tenía a quien molestar, me gusta molestarte, me gusta hacerte enojar, me gusta cómo te colocas roja cuando estás furiosa. Me di cuenta que no me gustaba específicamente molestarte, me gustas tú, en verdad, me gustaba interponerme en tus planes de conquista hacia Sasuke porque estaba algo celoso, por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo a la aldea de la niebla, por eso me alegré cuando la Mizukage te dijo que vivieras conmigo, por eso te besé ese día, porque me gustas mucho cabeza de tomate―Karin sonrió, aunque estaba algo asombrada, nunca pensó que algunas palabras así saldrían de la boca de Suigetsu, así como tampoco supo lo que saldría inconscientemente de sus labios

―tú también me gustas, no puedo negarlo, eres molesto, pero me gusta eso de ti―y entonces Karin se apretó a él y se besaron, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos en un inocente toque―puedes dormir hoy en la cama conmigo―le susurró Karin aún pegada a sus labios, Suigetsu sonrió pícaramente―pero solo a dormir, pervertido.

―en ningún momento dije lo contrario, lo que me hace pensar que la pervertida eres tú―y sonriendo se volvieron a besar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones y notas: he aquí el segundo capítulo :3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **El gaiden acabó T.T y fue hermoso... Muy hermoso, hay mi preciosa Saradita :3 aunque yo quería que confirmaran si Suika eran canon... Aunque mientras ellos hablaban yo pude distinguir ciertas miraditas... Y cuando Suigetsu pregunta si el barco de Sasuke zarpó él estaba tanteando el terreno... A mí no me engaña picaron... Y como lo miró Karin *―* yo siempre h sido fan de ella tanto como soy fan de Sakura *―* y me alegró que ella haya sido la que ayudó a Sakura en el parto (ya lo suponía :3) ok ya dejaré de escribir (hablar) espero que le shaya gustado.**_

 _ **PdPd: agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review... Es tan lindo cuandonte dejan algun comentario sobre lo que escribes... Espero que me dejen otro :3**_

 _ **Pd2: que les pareció la historia que le invente a Karin? La verdad no creó que todas esas mordidas sean porque ella ofrecía chakra y decidi inventarle una historia así... En el siguiente capítulo veo si hago el flashback de cuando se conoció con Suigetsu, si cuando empezaron Hebi ellos ya se conocían y se "odiaban" ya se habían visto antes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo Tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Karin siguió a Kabuto por las habitaciones del escondite._

 _―_ _Orochimaru-sama te está esperando en el laboratorio―dijo Kabuto_

 _―_ _¿me quedaré en este escondite?―preguntó Karin_

 _―_ _no, este es solo de paso, sigueme―pasaron habitaciones, el escondite era enorme y parecía un laberinto―ya debió terminar._

 _―_ _¿terminar qué?―preguntó Karin con curiosidad_

 _―_ _entrenar con su discípulo, el preferido de Orochimaru-sama―respondió Kabuto_

 _―_ _¿y podré conocerlo?_

 _―_ _cuando seas de confianza―Karin frunció el ceño, al fin se detuvieron en una puerta y cuando la abrieron Karin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, el laboratorio era grande, había frascos con contenido que era mejor no saber que era, las maquinas eran bastante modernas, el mismo Orochimaru le había dicho a Karin que la encargaría en los laboratorios, pero ella no sabía si iba a aprender a manejar todo eso con sólo 14 años―mmm al parecer aun no acaba el entrenamiento, bueno si quieres observa mientras llega, pero no toques nada―Karin asintió y siguió observando, en una esquina del laboratorio había una gran pecera. No parecía haber algo dentro, mejor dicho no se veía nada, el agua parecía estar sucia. Después de unos minutos de estar observando la pecera, a Karin le pareció ver algo así que acercó su rostro hasta que prácticamente su nariz tocó el vidrio, de la nada aparecieron unos ojos de color violeta haciéndola gritar y brincar para atrás, Karin escuchó una risa, y se acomodó los lentes, dentro de la pecera estaba el dueño de los ojos violetas, un chico de al parecer su edad, tenía el cabello blanco y estaba desnudo_

 _―_ _oh, una zanahoria con gafas―dijo el chico dándole a Karin una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, Karin frunció el ceño con el apodo_

 _―_ _¡dientes de tiburón!―le dijo ella, pero él chico sonrió aun más_

 _―_ _¿enserio? ¿Se ven fantásticos?―dijo enseguida_

 _―_ _eres un imbécil, cara de pez._

 _―_ _Oh la señorita cuatro ojos ya inventó un nuevo apodo―dijo el chico_

 _―_ _¿que eres?―preguntó Karin_

 _―_ _¿qué crees? La serpiente esa me capturó y está experimentando conmigo, con la ayuda de ese cuatro ojos lamezuelas._

 _―_ _gracias por el halago, Suigetsu―Kabuto apareció detrás de Karin―Karin, al parecer ya conociste a uno de nuestros experimentos, Suigetsu._

 _―_ _¡No soy uno de tus experimentos, maldita sea!―Suigetsu golpeó la pecera―sáquenme de aquí y peleemos, veremos quién es más fuerte._

 _―_ _cállate, Suigetsu―dijo Kabuto―solo queremos saber el origen del poder que tiene tu clan de convertirse en agua a su voluntad._

 _―_ _Oh vamos ¿no han descubierto nada en los dos años que llevo aquí? Ya quiero romper cosas a la mitad, además ¿por qué yo?._

 _―_ _eras más fácil de atrapar que tu hermano, él tenía a todos los espadachines cubriéndolo, además era muy mayor, es más fácil atrapar a un niño de 12 años que a un adolescente de 17, es una lástima que ahora esté muerto―Karin vio un brillo de ira en los ojos de Suigetsu._

 _―_ _cobarde―Kabuto sonrió y tomó a Karin del brazo_

 _―_ _vamos, Karin. Orochimaru-sama te está esperando en los jardines, decidió cambiar de lugar por justamente él._

 _―_ _adiós, zanahoria―dijo Suigetsu desde su enorme pecera_

 _―_ _estúpido cara de pez―le dijo Karin―el día que salgas de esa pecera, si es que sales, tendrás que tener una pelea conmigo―el chico le dio una sonrisa afilada_

 _―_ _es un trato, cuatro ojos―Karin salió detrás de Kabuto sonriendo"_

.

Karin fue la primera en abrir los ojos y encontrarse aprisionada en unos brazos, al principio sintió pánico, pero después se acordó donde estaba y con quien. Si a la Karin de 17 años le hubiesen dicho que estaría abrazada por Suigetsu hubiese vomitado, no es que no hubiese dormido con Suigetsu antes. Cuando Taka existía le tocó compartir bolsa de dormir con él muchas veces, ya que solo tenían tres bolsas de dormir, Juugo era demasiado grande, Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que Karin se le insinuaba había decidido dormir solo y solo quedaba una bolsa para ella y Suigetsu, ellos se acostaban y se daban la espalda y justamente así amanecían.

Karin ahora podía decirle a Suigetsu todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran, pero no podía negar que le gustaba, sus peleas, sus bromas, incluso cuando la sacaba de quicio, eso también le gustaba. Karin pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su pijama, porque ellos solo se habían acostado a dormir, como había dicho Karin, aun no se sentía preparada para avanzar más. Viendo el reloj que había en la mesa de noche Karin notó que era muy temprano, así que pasó su pierna sobre las del chico y siguió durmiendo.

.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos para ver rojo, el cabello de Karin prácticamente estaba en su cara, en los dos años que habían pasado el cabello de la chica había crecido hasta llegar arriba de las caderas y ya no era tan alborotado, parecía un idiota mientras admiraba a la pelirroja dormir, el dormir juntos había sido lo más intimo que ellos habían tenido en la vida y eso extrañamente le gustaba y ¿quién iba a pensar que ellos que a los 17 años se insultaban y golpeaban, iban a terminar así? Nadie, sin duda Juugo si es que seguía en Konoha se iba a llevar una sorpresa... O tal vez no ¿quién sabe? Suigetsu miró la hora y se dio cuenta que era tiempo que salieran para Konoha, así que sacudió a Karin para que se levantara y la muchacha respondía solamente abrazándolo mas

―Zanahoria no soy tu peluche, levántante―dijo Suigetsu, Karin abrió sus ojos color carmín y lo miró, se separó y se estiró

―no quiero irme.

―pues ya le hicimos la promesa a Sasuke que iríamos a su boda, así que toca, apresurémonos, ya está por amanecer―Karin puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó

― ¿quien se baña primero?

―algo me dice que tendremos que bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo―Suigetsu sonrió traviesamente.

.

El sol de medio día estaba en su máxima expresión cuando Suigetsu y Karin llegaron a Konoha, enseguida los guardias de la puerta los interceptaron, Suigetsu mostró el pergamino de la invitación, ya que este era el motivo por el cual ellos estaban ahí (y porque la boda era de dos de los alumnos del Hokage) los dejaron pasar

― ¿sabes dónde nos quedaremos?―preguntó Karin mientras caminaban hacia la casa del Uchiha

―Sasuke nos ofreció su casa―respondió Suigetsu por lo cual Karin lo miró enarcando la ceja―está viviendo con su novia, al parecer ella lo obligó a darnos residencia―Karin soltó una risita, encontraron la casa fácilmente con la ayuda de Karin y porque la casa tenía pintado el símbolo Uchiha en las paredes, tocaron y una hermosa joven de pelo rosado y ojos verdes les abrió, se estaba acomodando el cabello y cuando los vio les sonrió

―hola, Karin, Suigetsu―dijo Sakura―pasen―ellos pasaron, Sasuke estaba como siempre, su misma cara sin expresiones pero con un brillo de rabia en los ojos pues ese par le había interrumpido una sesión que pudo haber terminado en sexo―estamos agradecidos que hayan podido venir a la boda.

―gracias por invitarnos―dijo Karin―Hola Sasuke-kun tiempo sin verte.

―si, Sasuke―dijo Suigetsu―al parecer sigues igual de comunicativo.

―Hmp―fue lo único que dijo

―bueno―dijo Sakura―yo iba a salir a mi despedida de soltera ¿vienes, Karin?

―bueno―dijo ésta―aun no he comprado el vestido que me pondré―Sakura sonrió y tomó a Karin del brazo

―vamos, nos encontraremos con mis amigas y entre todas te ayudaremos a escoger un vestido bonito, sin duda quieres lucir preciosa para alguien especial―un sonrojo engañoso adornó las mejillas de Karin

― ¿Qué? No... No―Sakura miró a Suigetsu y después a Karin y les sonrió, tomó su bolso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke

―adiós―dijo y salió junto con Karin

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu que le sonreía

―están viviendo juntos―empezó el peliceleste

―cállate, Suigetsu―dijo Sasuke―no estoy de humor para tus insinuaciones, no todo es como lo que piensas― Suigetsu levantó las manos

―eh, no estés a la defensiva―Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco

―tú y Karin tendrán que compartir habitación―se la señaló―pero espero que no hagan ruido esta noche.

―oh, Sasuke―dijo Suigetsu sonriendo―has madurado, también espero que nos dejen dormir.

.

Karin se sentía algo incomoda entre las amigas de Sakura, no las conocía y ellas no la conocían por lo cual casi ni la miraban

― ¿qué haremos Sakura?―preguntó una rubia

―Karin necesita comprarse un vestido para mañana―dijo Sakura, la rubia la miró

―tú eras la antigua compañera de Sasuke-kun ¿cierto?

―si―respondió Karin

―vamos, Ino―dijo una castaña―deja de asustar a la pobre chica.

―no la asusto, Tenten.

―tus miradas son un poco intimidantes, Ino-san―dijo la pelinegra

―claro―exclamó Ino―ahora todas contra Ino.

―ya ya―dijo Sakura―vamos a acompañar a Karin a comprarse un vestido y después haremos lo que se hace en una despedida de soltera―Ino sonrió.

.

Karin nunca pensó que las despedidas de soltera fueran tan locas, sin duda el apartamento de soltera de Tenten había servido muy bien

―tendré ojeras para mañana―dijo Sakura mientras ella y Karin caminaban hasta la casa de ella a altas horas de la noche―me he trasnochado muchas noches en el hospital, pero se supone que mañana es mi boda y no debo estar así―Karin soltó una risita

―Sasuke―kun estará molesto.

―nah, lo puedo controlar.

―se puede ver que amas mucho a Sasuke-kun―dijo Karin

―¿tú estabas enamorada de él?

―algo, pero eso ya fue hace tiempo, me di cuenta que solo era un capricho, pues pude ver en tus ojos lo que sentías por él era verdadero amor y no sólo al final de la guerra, sino cuando Sasuke intentó matarme que tú estabas dispuesta a matarlo para salvarlo de la oscuridad―Sakura bajó la mirada y sonrió

―gracias―dijo―tú mereces ser feliz y creeme que tienes en tus narices a alguien que se ve que está loco por ti

― ¿el idiota de Suigetsu?―dijo Karin y soltó una risita― lo sé, ayer en cierta forma me lo dijo, creo que empezamos una relación, no sé en verdad que somos, pues ayer en las aguas termales solo nos besamos y dormimos juntos.

― ¿durmieron juntos?

―sólo dormimos.

―eso es tierno―dijo Sakura―según lo que Sasuke―kun me contó ustedes se la pasaban peleando―Karin rió

―sí, pero desde que vivimos juntos todo ha cambiado.

―mmmm...―dijo Sakura―me huele a boda―Karin se sonrojó

― ¿De de que hablas?―Sakura rió

―Olvidalo, pero si se una cosa, que ustedes a pesar de que siempre pelean se quieren mucho y van a ser felices juntos, no apartes por nada del mundo esa felicidad―Karin sonrió, ya habían llegado a la casa

―gracias Sakura, tu también sera muy feliz con Sasuke-kun.

.

Al día siguiente desde el amanecer en la casa Uchiha hubo arreglos por todos lados, desde el jardín que era donde se haría la boda hasta en la habitación de la novia donde esta era arreglada por su madre y amigas que serian damas de honor. Ya en la tarde todo estaba listo y ya los invitados habían empezado a llegar, el vestido que se había comprado Karin era de color morado y se había dejado el cabello totalmente suelto hasta las caderas, Suigetsu cuando la vio casi se estrella con la puerta, Karin enseguida rió y lo tomó del brazo

―vamos, idiota, tenemos que buscar nuestros asientos.

―sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos tarde o temprano―dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ellos se giraron para ver a Juugo, un poco más alto y sonriente

― ¿qué hay, Juugo?―dijo Karin

―nada interesante―miró a otro lado, tanto Karin como Suigetsu siguieron su mirada y enarcaron la ceja, una muchacha de pelo castaño y marcas rojas en las mejillas le sonreía a Juugo y le saludaba, la pelirroja y el peli celeste sonrieron

―una chica―dijo Suigetsu

―nuestro amigo grandote está saliendo con una chica de Konoha―dijo Karin apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Suigetsu

―no exactamente.

― ¿también conseguiste trabajo aquí?

―trabajo como veterinario en la veterinaria de Hana

― ¿Hana?―dijo Karin― ¿es esa chica?

―sí, es ella.

―aaawww ¿Cuándo será la boda?

― ¡Karin!―exclamó Juugo sonrojado mientras la peliroja sonreía―mejor ya vamos a sentarnos y debería preguntar que cuando sera la boda de ustedes―

―¿de de que hablas?―Karin se acomodó los lentes, Juugo sonrió, él en verdad había extrañado a Suigetsu y Karin, estar con ellos le recordaba bastante a los momentos cuando estaban en Taka, en parte prefería lo que ahora hacían, pues ya no eran fugitivos y cada uno tenía su futuro planeado: Sasuke había encontrado la felicidad en una chica que siempre lo había amado; Suigetsu y Karin al parecer estaban juntos y tenían su futuro en la aldea de la niebla y él podría decirse que empezaba su relación con Hana Inuzuka y amaba la aldea que lo había acogido.

 _ **Notas y aclaraciones: lo siento si los capítulos van algo lentos... Pero es que mi mente es engañosa... Mientras más avanzo mas ideas se me meten en la cabeza ¿que iba a hacer solament capítulos? Pfff voy a hacer más, solo porque a mi jodida mente lo quiere ¿quien puede contradecirla? NADIE!**_

 _ **Otra cosa, quise incluir a Juugo y no se... Una vez leí un fic de él y Hana Inuzuka y me pareció lindo :3 Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero reviews... Vuelvo y digo, lo siento si me alargo, mi mente así lo quiere**_

 _ **Pd: es posible... Solo posible que haya lemmon en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Respuesta a los comentarios (me gusta responderlos al principio :v)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karla Mizuki: me alegra que te haya gustado y que bueno que quietas lemmon ¿en este capítulo habrá? No se averiguarlo leyéndolo :v que chantaje**_

 _ **SunnyNara: jajajajajja ame tu comentario :3 si, el JuuHana (no mamen ya le invente el nombre al shipp) es lindo 7u7 y sobre el lemmon... ¿tal vez si... Tal vez no...?**_

 _ **Hinata12Hyuga: es lindo cuando te dicen que les gusta lo que escribes... Enserio me hace salir una lágrima 7uU gracias :3**_

 _ **Valería: claro que lo continuo :3 no me gusta dejar nada a medias.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amé cada uno de sus reviews, espero que el fic les guste y espero también su review 7u7**_

 _ **Pd: les cuento que soy una romántica empedernida y también soy trágica, es un advertencia para lo que tal vez podría venir...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo Cuatro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La pequeña niña de cabello azul se había desviado del campamento, sus padres le habían dicho que se quedara cerca, pero el bosque la llamaba. Mientras más se adentraba más oscuro se ponía, ya era de noche y se suponía que ella debería estar cenando. La niña llegó a un campo lleno de flores, gritó de emoción y se dispuso a recogerlas, la oscuridad se ponía sobre el lugar. La niña podía estar distraída y pero sintió que algo iba mal, así que solo dejó de recoger las flores y corrió hacia el campamento. Cuando llegó hizo una expresión de horror, los cuerpos de sus padres, así como el resto con los cuales viajaba estaban llenos de sangre, algunos desmembrados, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la figura que apareció tras de ella sonriendo con los dientes puntiagudos y clavándole la espada en el corazón.

.

Suigetsu sonrió sopesando la katana en su mano, acababa de llegar de una misión y apenas tuvo su paga lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un arma personal, algo que había estado posponiendo por mucho tiempo, pues tenía la esperanza de volver a obtener la espada de Zabuza. ¿dónde estaba esa espada? Suigetsu se la vio al Hokage de la hoja cuando él y Karin fueron a la aldea para la boda de Sasuke hace ya tres meses ¿donde se ella vio al Hokage? En su oficina cuando informaban que se irían de la aldea, prácticamente la espada lo había llamado, el Hokage lo había mirado y fruncido el ceño debajo de su máscara advirtiéndole que le iría mal si la tomaba, obviamente Suigetsu la había tomado ocasionando que Karin lo golpeara por haber sido atrevido. Suigetsu pagó la katana y fue a dirigirse al hospital, no es que tuviera mucho que curarse, pero por cualquier cosa iba al hospital y pedía que lo atendiera una doctora exclusiva.

Iba en camino hacia el hospital cuando fue detenido por Chojuro

―la Mizukage quiere verte―dijo el muchacho, Suigetsu asintió y miró de reojo y con soberbia la espada que portaba el otro espadachín, este capto la mirada de Suigetsu―no―le advirtió, Suigetsu sonrió, él había intentado robarle la espada y ya el otro espadachín estaba siempre en guardia, llegó a la oficina de la Mizukage, la mujer lo miró con cara seria

―pasa, Hozuki―le dijo, Suigetsu pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de él―seré breve para que puedas irte―ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados―ayer hubo una masacre en el bosque cerca de aquí, al parecer unos viajeros acampaban cuando alguien los mató.

― ¿quiere que vaya a investigar? Acabo de llegar de una misión.

―no te estoy pidiendo eso, es que es una casualidad que la forma de matar de esa persona sea parecida a la tuya.

― ¿a la mía? ¿Aun recuerdan la forma en que mataba? Eso fue hace años, además ¿creen que fui yo? ¡Estaba en una misión!

―no te estoy culpando.

―lo está haciendo, señora―la Mizukage frunció el ceño, era cierto, en parte estaba culpándolo pues no tenía más respuestas y ella odiaba no tener pistas que dieran con el asesino, pero algo le decía que el espadachín decía la verdad, se frotó los ojos, tendría que poner a varios a investigar

―vete―dijo ella, Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y salió.

.

Karin se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y subió las piernas en este, a veces el hospital se volvía estresante. Karin se soltó el pelo para volvérselo a amarrar recogiéndoselo completamente, se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se colocó los lentes para ver a Suigetsu entrar a su oficina, estaba sucio, con algunos rasguños en la cara, acababa de venir de misión.

―eh, zanahoria―saludo el peliceleste cerrando la puerta detrás de él

― ¿otra vez vienes a que te atienda sin tener alguna lesión?―Karin se levantó y rodeó su escritorio, cruzando los brazos en su pecho, el chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa arrogante

―tal vez, quién sabe, de pronto necesito un chequeo personal, doctora Uzumaki―Karin enarcó una ceja sin entender la indirecta, Suigetsu miró la oficina de la pelirroja

― ¿sabes, Karin? Estas preciosa hoy―Karin puso los ojos en blanco

― ¿qué es lo que quieres?

― ¿eh? ¿No puedo decirte lo linda que te ves? Se supone que eso es lo que dicen los novios.

―cuando me veo preciosa no me lo dices, solo balbuceas y pones cara de idiota, así que dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

― ¿por qué crees que quiero algo?

― _"Zanahoria, estas preciosa ¿podrías hacerme este favor?_ "―Karin lo imitó―" _Zanahoria, te ves linda ¿me haces este favor?" "Zanahoria esto" "Zanahoria aquello"_ ―Suigetsu hizo un mohín

―esta vez te llamé por tu nombre―volvió a mirar la oficina y se acercó a la pelirroja― ¿sabes zanahoria?―tomó la cintura de Karin y la pegó a él―aun no hemos inaugurado tu oficina―le dio un beso en el cuello, Karin cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo recorrer en placer

―de hecho no hemos ni inaugurado la habitación―dijo ella acariciando el cabello del Hozuki mientras este recorría con su cuello con los labios

―podemos inaugurar primero tu oficina y después continuamos en la noche en la habitación―Karin soltó una risita y besó a Suigetsu, se sentó sobre su escritorio y enrollo sus piernas en torno la cadera del Hozuki, Suigetsu empezó a acariciarle el vientre y desabrocharle la blusa―espera―Suigetsu se separó y le quitó la bata de doctora a Karin, después le soltó el cabello, este cayó como una cascada rojiza en la espalda de la joven, tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y lo olió, una de las cosas que más amaba Suigetsu de Karin era su cabello, le gustaba verlo así de largo, le gustaba ese color rojo que hacia relucir los ojos de la chica del mismo color. Bajó sus labios al cuello de la chica y lo mordió suavemente ya que sus dientes puntiagudos la lastimaban. Ellos habían pasado ya por eso, siempre empezaban los besos apasionados, las caricias llenas de placer, pero nunca pasaban de ahí, se quedaban en la * _segunda base._

Suigetsu volvió a besar a Karin en los labios mientras se deshacía de la camisa de ella, fue rápido y enseguida también se hubo deshecho del sostén, antes de que Suigetsu avanzara del cuello de la pelirroja ella lo detuvo

―espera―Karin tenía las mejillas ya de un rosa fuerte―aun tienes mucha ropa―Suigetsu sonrió y besándola se empezó a quitar el chaleco y después la camisa. Ya habiendo complacido a su novia Suigetsu tocó uno de los senos de la pelirroja, lo apretó con cuidado y ella gimió, Suigetsu bajó sus labios y besó los senos, ella gemía suavemente cuidando que no la escucharan acariciando los cabellos celestes del chico. Suigetsu volvió a subir a sus labios y con cuidado metió la mano dentro del pantalón de Karin enseguida notando que estaba húmeda, ella gimió ante el toque, besó el cuello del peliceleste cuando este empezó a estimular si sexo y dirigió su mano al pantalón de él, ya empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón cuando la puerta sonó

― ¿doctora Uzumaki?―escuchó afuera, era una enfermera, Karin entró en pánico

―mierda―apartó a Suigetsu y se empezó a colocar el sostén y la camisa, Suigetsu la miraba divertido

― ¿qué te pasa, idiota?―le susurró Karin―ponte la camisa, el chaleco y sal por la ventana.

― ¿doctora?―dijeron afuera

―ya va―

― ¿porque por la ventana?―le susurró Suigetsu de vuelta

―la directora del hospital me matará si se entera que uso mi oficina como habitación―Suigetsu sonrió y se colocó lo que faltaba y se acercó para darle un beso a Karin

―continuemos esto en la noche.

―sí, si, solo vete―Suigetsu sonrió y salió por la ventana, mientras veía a Karin abrir la puerta aún sonrojada y un poco despeinada. Al menos esa vez habían pasado a * _tercera base._

.

Karin llegó tarde a la casa y subió directo a su habitación, estaba agotada, ni siquiera se había animado a cenar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Suigetsu dormido en la cama, sin duda se había quedado esperándola, ellos habían empezado a compartir cama después de su viaje a Konoha. Apenas tuvo ánimos de quitarse la ropa y ponerse la pijama cuando cayó en su cama, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un llamado en su ventana, el sonido de un águila

―maldita sea―dijo ella, se iba a levantar cuando vio al Hozuki haciéndolo.

Suigetsu se extrañó cuando vio el símbolo que había en el pergamino que traía el águila, pues nunca había visto este símbolo

―eh Karin―llamó a la pelirroja

― ¿qué?

― ¿conoces este símbolo?―le mostró el pergamino, ella se colocó los lentes y miró el pergamino, entrecerró los ojos, Karin había visto ese símbolo en algún lado, parecían como dos colmillos de color rojo, luego se acordó de su ida a Konoha y la chica que había saludado a Juugo, ella tenía ese símbolo en su cara, esas marcas deberían ser las de su clan

―Inu... ¡Inuzuka!―exclamó Karin―es el símbolo del clan de la chica de la que Juugo está enamorado.

― ¿porque nos vendría un pergamino con el símbolo de ese clan?

―a no ser que...―Karin y Suigetsu se miraron ― ¡abrela!―dijo Karin, aunque ella ya tenía idea de que era lo que decía, Suigetsu abrió el pergamino

―el grandote se va a casar con la chica veterinaria.

―lo sabía―dijo Karin

―dentro de una semana ¿por qué no lo mandan a tiempo?

Karin soltó una risita―mañana partiremos.

.

Sakura le había dicho que podían volver a quedarse en su casa, como Sasuke había salido de misión ella quería pasar el día con alguna amiga

― ¡podemos salir a cualquier lado!―dijo Sakura saliendo con Suigetsu y Karin

―muero de hambre―dijo Karin mientras caminaban

―bueno, iremos a comer algo―pasaron por Ichiraku Ramen, Karin enseguida entró, siendo seguida por Suigetsu y Sakura

― ¡Sakura―chan!―gritó Naruto que ya llevaba tres platos vacíos

―hey, Naruto―dijo Sakura―¿dónde está Hinata?

―esta de misión, quería acompañarla, pero Kakashi―sensei me dijo que no era necesario―hizo un mohín

―aaahhh Ramen―dijo Karin cuando recibió su plato

― ¿te gusta el ramen?―preguntó Sakura

― ¿Karin?―dijo Suigetsu―es adicta, se come un plato por día―Karin lo golpeó con el codo

―al parecer los Uzumaki tienen adicción por el ramen―dijo Sakura

― ¿eh?―dijo Naruto―¿cómo así?―

― ¿no sabias, Naruto?―dijo Sakura―Karin es Uzumaki―

― ¿enserio?―dijo Naruto― ¡Prima!―Naruto saltó de su asiento y abrazó a la pelirroja, Karin lo miró extrañado

―no somos primos―dijo Karin

―no vas a quitarle ese cuento―dijo Sakura

―yo si decía que el color de tu cabello me era familiar―dijo Naruto―mi madre también era Uzumaki y tenía un cabello tan rojo como el tuyo.

―mi madre también―dijo Karin―pero el clan Uzumaki era un clan grande, no es necesario que nuestras madres estuvieran emparentadas.

―no importa, eres mi prima―se giró a Suigetsu―tú, esperó que te portes bien con ella, o te mataré―Suigetsu levantó las manos―je je siempre quise hacer es amenaza y no sabía a quién―Karin sonrió, Naruto era un chico que había pasado su infancia solitario y tener alguna conexión con su madre, así sea una extraña que fuera del mismo clan perdido le resultaba agradable―cuando veo tu cabello recuerdo a mi madre―le dijo Naruto―me hubiese gustado tener el cabello característico Uzumaki―Karin sonrió

―tal vez tus hijos lo tengan―le dijo Karin sonriendo

―tienes razón, prima―Karin puso los ojos en blanco, genial ahora tenía un hiperactivo supuesto primo.

.

A Karin le parecía esta una boda extraña, los terrenos del clan Inuzuka eran grandes, por lo cual celebrarían la boda ahí, lo que a Karin le resultaba extraño era que con la mayoría de los invitados habían perros, todos los del clan Inuzuka (que se caracterizaban por las marcas rojas que adornaban sus mejillas) llevaban perros como si no pudieran separarse de ellos, Juugo se les acercó y habló con ellos un buen rato, pero era necesitado por una mujer de cabello alborotado y que tenía un lobo con un parche en el ojo, eran bastante intimidantes, al lado de la mujer había un muchacho de su edad que no paraba de mirar raro a Juugo, eran la madre y el hermano de la novia, cuando avisaron que la ceremonia iba a empezar todos se sentaron en sus lugares y los perros también tenían el suyo, como parte del clan. Karin nunca había visto a Juugo tan feliz como cuando vio a la novia entrar con su Kimono blanco del brazo de su hermano

―el grandote se ve feliz―dijo Suigetsu

―si―dijo Karin―y me alegro tanto por él.

.

Después de la ceremonia estaba la fiesta, Juugo no había podido hablar bien con sus compañeros pues su nuevo clan lo acogía con cariño, sin contar a su cuñado que le había lanzado amenazas cuando ya el alcohol había entrado en su sistema, cuando por fin Juugo logró deshacerse de los Inuzuka fue en busca de sus compañeros, los encontró un poco íntimos, Suigetsu acababa de robarle un beso a Karin pues ella se había molestado por algo que él ni siquiera sabía, carraspeó llamando la atención, ellos se separaron

―con que, Juugo Inuzuka ¿eh?―dijo Suigetsu, el grandote se encogió de hombros

―no tengo apellido de clan―dijo Juugo―además si hubiese tenido, Hana es heredera del clan, su posición la hace dominante.

―ya sabemos quién mandará en la casa―dijo Suigetsu, Juugo se sonrojó un poco

―Hana es preciosa―dijo Karin

―y es muy amable, normalmente las personas en este clan son un poco salvajes, pero ella es diferente.

―suenas como un idiota enamorado―dijo Suigetsu―es raro escucharte hablar así―Juugo rió

―espero la invitación a su boda―Karin se sonrojó―hablamos ahora debo ir con Hana―dijo Juugo

―saludala de mi parte―dijo Karin y tomó de su copa, pudo ver a Suigetsu distraído así que chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos―eh cara de pez―él la miró― ¿en qué piensas?

―ver la boda de Juugo me dio una idea.

― ¿eh?―Karin estaba confundida

―casémonos, Karin―Karin se sonrojó, estaba más roja de lo que recordaba en su vida

― ¿qué?

―así como escuchas, Zanahoria: casémonos.

― ¿estás borracho?

― ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Sabes que te amo y bueno, pensé que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, además después de la boda de Sasuke y la de Juugo no se, entré en este ambiente ¿qué tienes?―Suigetsu miró a Karin que estaba sorprendida y con los ojos brillantes, Karin estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que el idiota de Suigetsu le decía "te amo", le gustó como sonaba con su voz, le gustó que esas dos palabras salieran de los labios del chico

―estás diciendo que nos casemos, pero aun no has hecho la pregunta―le dijo Karin

― ¿la pregunta? Ah sí, Karin alias Zanahoria ¿quieres casarte conmigo?―Karin soltó una risita al escuchar la peculiar propuesta

―Suigetsu alias cara de pez, me encantaría―Y con una sonrisa en el rostro besó a Suigetsu, a su futuro esposo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas y aclaraciones:**_

 _ ***segunda base *tercera base**_

 _ **Estas son metáforas del béisbol que son utilizadas para el sexo, ya se los explico:**_

 _ **Primera base: besar la boca, especialmente la boca abierta, incluyendo la lengua.**_

 _ **Segunda base: fuerte estimulación entre el cuello y la cintura, por lo general sin camisa o debajo de la camisa.**_

 _ **Tercera base: la estimulación manual u oral de los genitales.**_

 _ **Carrera (cuarta base): el acto sexual con penetración.**_

 _ **'Home Run'": Llegar a cuarta base sin pasar por las primeras.**_

.

 _ **" Fuera del campo'": el acto sexual por el conducto anal.**_

.

 _ **¿como lo se? El santo Wikipedia me lo dijo :v**_

.

 _ **Pd: los deje con ganas de Lemmonjejejeje soy tan malvada 7u7**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Respuesta a los comentarios:**_

 _ **Valeria:**_ _ **Aquí tienes la continuación, lo siento por demorarme tanto XD**_

 ** _Hinata12Hyuga:_** ** _Sí, me imagino que así reaccionaria Naruto. Y me gusta colocarlos así, ellos e verdad se llevarían bien. Y con respecto a la boda, espero que supere tus expectativas ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero su review_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Capitulo cinco**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero también soy trágica. Eso es por lo que podría venir en este y capítulos posteriores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: es posible… solo posible que haya Lemmon en este capítulo… ¡Que va! Les seré sincera, si habrá Lemmon :3 la cuestión es que no se si les guste, es que no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemmon ¿Qué si lo he escrito? Sí, en otros fics pero simplemente no se que tal son, muchos dicen que están bien, pero he leído unos fics con unos Lemmon que son tan ¡wow! De todos modos espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cada aldea tenía su lugar predilecto para una boda.

La aldea de la hoja tenía innumerables bosques, llenos de la mejor vegetación y una boda en un bosque era preciosa. Una boda con un desierto de paisaje también era hermosa, por eso la aldea de la arena tenía esa ventaja. En la aldea de la nube, sus grandes alturas daban una magnifica vista. En la aldea de la roca también se había buenas vistas. La ventaja de la aldea de la niebla era sus innumerables playas, después del extenso bosque que bordeaba la aldea, las playas eran lo que seguía y una boda ahí era extremadamente preciosa.

Se suponía que una novia en su día debía estar calmada, relajándose y arreglándose para su gran momento, bueno, eso se suponía. Karin estaba un poco estresada, ella no tenia tantos amigos que la ayudaran a arreglar las cosas como Sakura y Sasuke, o un clan entero que lo arreglara por ti como Juugo, pero por suerte tanto Sakura como Hinata (La esposa de su "Primo" Naruto) llegaron un día antes para ayudarla a arreglar las cosas, Karin no tenía muchos invitados: Algunos compañeros del hospital y algunos compañeros ninjas de Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Juugo y su esposa Hana, sin embargo para ella todo tenía que quedar perfecto.

El estrés de Karin aumentó al saber que Suigetsu no había ido a hablar con la Mizukage ¿Qué tenían que hablar? Pues que cualquier boda tenía que ser oficializada por el Mizukage, había que entregar algunos documentos y el Mizukage tenía que ir y dar por sentado la boda.

―¡Te di los papeles hace cuatro meses!― a Karin le gustaba tener todo a tiempo, así que apenas volvieron a la aldea después de la boda de Juugo, Karin organizó los papeles y le pidió a Suigetsu que los llevara a la Mizukage para que esta los firmara, Karin dio por sentado que el chico lo había hecho, así que se había relajado.

Suigetsu había estado dispuesto a llevar los papeles, pero después se le olvidaron, no sabía si había sido su subconsciente diciéndole que no lo hiciera y esperara al día de la boda para ver a Karin enojada, porque Suigetsu amaba verla enojada, amaba ver como su cara se colocaba tan roja como sus ojos y su cabello, podría decirse que ese era su pasatiempo favorito

― lo siento, lo olvidé.―dijo él, aunque amaba verla molesta, también le daba un poco de miedo

―ve a llevar esos malditos papeles ahora―le dijo Karin―. Yo terminaré de arreglar esto―Suigetsu le dio una sonrisa afilada a su novia, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó, Karin lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho y se subió los lentes―. Aun sigo molesta―ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia Sakura para ayudarla

―siempre se ponen así―dijo Naruto detrás de Suigetsu

― ¿enserio?―Suigetsu miró a Hinata que ayudaba a Sakura a colocar unos arreglos―. Tu esposa no parece de las que se enfadan.

―oh no, Hinata no, pero Sakura-chan parecía un demonio un día antes de que ustedes llegaran―Suigetsu frunció el ceño―. No te estás arrepintiendo ahora ¿cierto?

―no, claro que no, es que nunca la había visto así, no pensé que estas cosas le gustaran tanto.

―son mujeres, la planificación de una boda parece que les llamara.

―pues parece un demonio.

―las Uzumaki son un demonio en cuerpo de mujer, en el poco tiempo que conocí a mi madre y la historia que ella me contó…. Sí, digamos que eso está en la sangre―Suigetsu miró los papeles, ahora tenía que volver a la aldea a llevarlos

―tengo que llevar los papeles, nos vemos después―dijo Suigetsu y se alejó, por suerte no estaba cambiado aún

―espero que no escapes―le gritó Naruto, Suigetsu sonrió, aunque sintió que Naruto no lo decía como broma.

 _._

 _._

Después de organizar, Karin entró en la casa de playa que le habían alquilado por ese día para la boda, entró a su cuarto para empezar a arreglarse, ya iba a cerrar su puerta cuando un pie se puso en este para evitar cerrarse

―no me vas a dejar fuera―le dijo Sakura, Karin sonrió y la dejó pasar, Hinata entró detrás de ella―ve a bañarte mientras Hinata y yo organizamos las cosas aquí―Karin asintió e hizo lo que su amiga le dijo, ella estaba haciendo una buena amistad con la peli rosa. Después de un largo baño Karin salió en una bata de baño y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

―Karin-san―dijo Hinata cuando Karin se sentó frente al espejo

― ¿dime Hinata? ―dijo Karin

―yo podría hacerle algún peinado―Karin sonrió

―no es mala idea, gracias.

―es bonito―dijo Sakura inspeccionando el kimono de Karin―pero algo sencillo, podría agregarle algunos detalles para que se vea precioso.

―hazlo, fue el más barato que conseguí―Sakura le dio una sonrisa brillante, Hinata empezó a cepillar el cabello de Karin con una paciencia que sorprendió a la pelirroja, normalmente ella cuando se peinaba se jalaba fuertemente el cabello que hasta a veces se lo sacaba de raíz, a veces ni se lo peinaba y se lo amarraba. Karin notó que su cabello había crecido bastante en los últimos cuatro meses, siempre le crecía rápido y antes ella hacia todo lo posible por cortárselo, ahora, ella simplemente quería ver hasta donde podía llegar

― ¿Qué tienen las Uzumaki con el cabello? ―preguntó Naruto al entrar a la habitación junto a Sasuke

― ¿por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Karin

―cuando vi a mamá, tambien tenía el cabello largo, bastante largo.

―Karin-san tiene un hermoso cabello―dijo Hinata sonriendo, Karin le sonrió en agradecimiento, Naruto se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla colocando suavemente su mano en el vientre que empezaba un poco hinchado, pues apenas tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Karin los miró con un poco de ternura, se estaba empezando a encariñar con su supuesto primo y su esposa era un encanto.

― ¿Quién te llevará al altar? ―preguntó Sakura a Karin, la pelirroja se quedó estática, ella no había pensado en eso

― ¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso―

― ¿Qué hay de Juugo? ―preguntó Sakura

―No, estará al lado de Suigetsu―Karin miró para todos lados, joder se iba a volver a estresar, Hinata intentaba peinarla, pero no obtenía ningún éxito con la pelirroja moviéndose incomoda

― ¡Karin-san! ―exclamó Hinata levantando la voz por primera vez―debes calmarte, todo saldrá bien.

―eso es normal―dijo Sakura sonriendo, le entregó una taza de té a Karin―las novias se estresan, pero después es tan relajante.

―en especial la noche de bodas―dijo Naruto sonriendo y Hinata enseguida se colocó roja, enseguida Sakura lo golpeó

―no seas indecente, Shannaro.

― ¡ITTE! ―Naruto se sobó la cabeza

―bien―dijo Karin―ya tengo la mente más fresca, iré yo sola, de todos modos no tengo familiares o más amigos para que me lleven.

―yo puedo llevarte―dijo Naruto―eres mi prima de todos modos.

―no sé…

―Hmp―escucharon a Sasuke, se voltearon a verlo―yo la llevaré. ―Karin escupió lo que acababa de sorber en el té, Naruto y Sakura miraban al pelinegro con sorpresa― ¿Qué? La conozco más que el Dobe.

―Eso es muy dulce, Sasuke-san―dijo Hinata sonriendo

―eso es extraño, Sasuke-kun―dijo Karin

―concuerdo con mi prima, dattebayo―dijo Naruto

―yo estoy es sorprendida―dijo Sakura, Sasuke bufó

― ¿puedo hablar con él? ―preguntó Karin, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta a su paso, Karin se giró y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido―eres tan extraño ¿a que vino eso?

―eres… una amiga para mí―Karin miró a Sasuke con la ceja enarcada

―intentaste asesinarme.

―intenté asesinar a todo el mundo―dijo Sasuke―estaba lleno de oscuridad y cegado por la venganza.

―Sakura te ha cambiado ¿eh? Ha tenido buena influencia en ti―Sasuke suspiró―y Naruto tambien.

―aprendí que no solamente tuve lazos en el equipo siete, tambien tuve lazos en Taka, nunca los aprecié.

―fuiste un pésimo líder, de hecho.

―lo sé, y quiero enmendar las cosas.

―es raro escuchar eso de ti―Sasuke gruñó, Karin levantó las manos―ya vale, me callo.

―sé que este es un día importante para ti, y en parte siempre supe que tú y Suigetsu terminarían juntos.

― ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sabia menos nosotros?

―porque eran demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta―Sasuke se cruzó de brazos―la cuestión es que he intentado enmendar los errores que he tenido, con Kakashi, con Naruto, con Sakura y hasta con Juugo, pero tú y Suigetsu son los que me faltan.

―bueno―Karin sonrió―ese es un lindo detalle―se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke― ¿puedo abrazarte o sigues recio al contacto físico?

―quédate donde estás―Karin rió y volvió a sentarse―gracias―Sasuke le dio a Karin una mueca-sonrisa, ella rió, eso era lo que podría esperar de él.

.

.

Suigetsu llegó a la torre de la Mizukage y le permitieron entrar, por suerte la mujer no estaba ocupada en ese momento y podía atenderlo de inmediato

―dime Hozuki―le dijo la mujer

―bueno, Mizukage, vera…―le tendió los papeles―necesito que los firme―Mei lo miró extrañado y hojeó los documentos, soltó una risa, Suigetsu frunció el ceño

― ¿Quién iba a pensarlo, Hozuki? ―dijo la Mizukage y siguió riendo―aunque al principio sabía que esa muchacha te aquietaría.

― ¿va a firmarlos o no? ―replicó Suigetsu

―ya ya vale―los firmó, y después volvió a reír ―estaré en dos horas ahí. ―Suigetsu revisó los papeles y algo le llamó la atención

―Mizukage, creo que aquí se equivocó―le enseñó la pagina, la Mizukage la observó

― ¿en que me equivoqué?

―el cambio de apellido ¿no se supone que Karin obtenga el Hozuki? ¿Por qué le dejó el Uzumaki y me puso a mí ese tambien?

―Oh ¿no sabias? El apellido que tiene más dominio es el que los hijos obtienen, el apellido Uzumaki tiene más trascendencia que el Hozuki, por lo cual es más dominante―ella le dio una sonrisa―Suigetsu Uzumaki, no se escucha tan mal después de todo.

 _"_ _Al parecer mi apellido se perderá"_ Pensó Suigetsu, ya se imaginaba la cara triunfante de Karin cuando él le contara.

Antes de salir, Suigetsu se volteó y miró a la Mizukage que estaba riendo, ahora burlándose porque su apellido no dominó

― ¿no le preocupa que yo, un antiguo asesino de sangre haya tenido más suerte en el amor que usted, Mizukage? ―Mei calló su risa y miró al peli azul sombríamente

―estás buscando una muerte pronta, Hozuki―Suigetsu sonrió triunfante, supo como desquitarse.

.

.

Sakura terminó de darle un toque de maquillaje suave al rostro de Karin, mientras Hinata agregaba unos detalles en el peinado. El cabello rojo de Karin estaba recogido en un complicado moño sujetado con broches que la ojiperla había hecho con mucha facilidad, Karin dio las gracias sonriéndoles, se colocó los lentes que se había quitado para que la maquillaran, se levantó y se estiró, enseguida se dirigió a colocarse el kimono.

―Eh zanahoria―dijo Suigetsu entrando, pero enseguida fue arrojado fuera de la habitación por Sakura

― ¡No puedes ver aun el vestido de la novia! ―Karin rió

―Eh, pelirroja, necesito hablar contigo, ouch, creo que me rompió el labio―dijo Suigetsu detrás de la puerta

―Bueno, a la novia sin vestido creo que si se puede ver―dijo Karin y aun con las protestas de Sakura salió―dime que llevaste los papeles si no quieres que te asesine―le dijo al peli celeste, este le ofreció una sonrisa dentada

―oficialmente ya estamos casados―Karin soltó una risita―la Mizukage vendrá en una hora, aunque creo que no de tan buen humor.

― ¿Qué hiciste hora? ―preguntó Karin cruzándose de brazos

―digamos que se estaba burlando de mí y me desquité―Suigetsu se apoyó en la pared

― ¿se burlaba porque te hice caer en mis redes?

― ¿perdón? Tú fuiste la que caíste en mis redes.

―sí, claro―Karin rió y se acercó para besar a Suigetsu, el chico la besó y en su paso le colocó una mano en el trasero, Karin le manoteó―te apresuras, espera a esta noche. ―rieron, Karin tomó los documentos y los hojeó, se detuvo en una para mirarla bien, luego miró a Suigetsu con la ceja enarcada, al ver la mirada del chico se echó a reír―Uzumaki…―dijo Karin aun riéndose―eres Suigetsu Uzumaki.

―no te burles, pelirroja―Suigetsu la empujó un poco, Karin le besó otra vez

―ve a cambiarte, tenemos una hora.

.

.

De por sí una boda en la orilla de la playa era hermosa, con el suave tono del cielo al atardecer le daba el toque perfecto. Suigetsu se acomodaba el kimono mientras la Mizukage se colocaba en su lugar para oficializar la boda, la mujer, le lanzó una mirada asesina al novio que sonrió con inocencia, Suigetsu se preguntó si oficializar tantas bodas no la pondría de mal humor, o solo había sido su comentario, era sorprendente que para una mujer –que de por si era hermosa- que no había tenido tanta suerte en el amor –no se conocían las razones- era la que tenia la obligación de asistir a tantas.

Juugo estaba al lado de su amigo sonriéndole, todos los invitados ya habían llegado, al peli celeste le sorprendió un poco no ver a Sasuke al lado de su esposa, pero ella no estaba preocupada pues cuando Suigetsu la miró ella le saludó alegremente.

Karin solo asomó su cabeza y miró a toda la gente, Suigetsu estaba al fondo, volvió a esconder su cabeza en la casa y suspiró, bien, ahora se estaba estresando un poquito, pero era de los nervios. Karin estaba un poco inquieta tambien, se acomodaba el kimono, se acomodaba el cabello, pues Hinata había dejado que algunos mechones cayeran.

―Eh Karin-san―Karin escuchó y se giró, vio a Hinata sonriendo y Naruto a su lado

―te trajimos un obsequio, dattebayo―dijo Naruto―antes de que digas algo, te lo estamos dando ahora porque queremos que lo uses―le extendió una cajita, Karin la aceptó sonriendo, la abrió enseguida viendo una delgada cadena con el símbolo del remolino Uzumaki de dije

―gracias―dijo y los abrazó

―suerte en tu boda, Karin-san―dijo Hinata

―ese idiota sabe que lo golpearé si lastima a mi prima―dijo Naruto, Karin sonrió, el rubio le colocó la cadena a la pelirroja y luego la pareja se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de los invitados.

―Hmp―Karin se sobresaltó al escuchar el monosílabo de Sasuke, sabía que ya era la hora, el pelinegro le ofreció el brazo a su antigua compañera y ella lo tomó con un suspiro, se dirigieron al altar.

Cuando Suigetsu vio a Karin del brazo de Sasuke dirigiéndose a él, pensó que era una broma, después pensó que Sasuke estaba siendo obligado a llevar a Karin a donde él, pero al ver la cara seria de Sasuke, como si nada pasara, no sabía que pensar.

Karin casi se carcajea al ver el rostro confundido de Suigetsu, ella solo soltó una risita mientras seguía caminando junto a Sasuke, pudo ver como el rostro del Hozuki se transformaba, de la sorpresa al ver a Sasuke, a pensativo, y luego pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de él cuando fijo su vista en ella, ella estaba un poco acostumbrada a ver a Suigetsu mirarla como un idiota enamorado, pero ese día, no sabía si era por el momento, se veía más brillo en sus ojos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Karin.

Cuando Karin llegó a donde Suigetsu, le sonrió

― no se supone que debes decir algo ¿eh, Sasuke? ―dijo Suigetsu, el pelinegro frunció el ceño

― ¿Qué se supone que diga? Ya se lo dije a Karin, pero de todos modos. Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano ustedes acabarían juntos, sino que ambos eran demasiado idiotas como para notarlo―Suigetsu rió

―estas más comunicativo que antes, eso es bueno―Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de su esposa. La Mizukage carraspeó, Suigetsu y Karin la miraron y luego se miraron entre sí para dar comienzo a su boda.

Sin duda la Mizukage se había inspirado en el discurso, era tan conmovedor que algunas mujeres estaban que lloraban, Karin no negaría que ella tambien estaba que lloraba, estaba tomada de la mano de Suigetsu ya casi en el momento final de la ceremonia.

―ya los novios puedes besarse―dijo la Mizukage, la pareja que tanto había discutido cuando eran jóvenes, que se odiaban hasta llegar desear matar al otro, que después empezaron a soportarse, que después empezaron a vivir juntos porque no había otra opción, que después se dieron cuenta que se estaban enamorando del otro, esa pareja se dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras todos se levantaban aplaudiendo, se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, unieron sus frentes aun sonriendo, en ese beso no solo daban por oficializado su matrimonio, sino unían sus vidas y almas.

.

.

Suigetsu tomó a Karin en brazos, la pelirroja rió acomodándose los lentes. La fiesta había durado hasta más de media noche y ya por fin la pareja de recién casados estaban solos en la casa de playa. Karin besó a Suigetsu mientras este buscaba la forma de entrar a la habitación, apenas entraron, empezaron a besarse salvajemente, la ropa en ese momento empezaba estorbar. Se separaron solo un momento para quitarse los kimonos, esos malditos trapos que eran difíciles de quitar, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Entonces empezaron a besarse suavemente, mientras Suigetsu luchaba por soltarle el cabello a su pelirroja, amaba ver ese cabello rojo libre. Suigetsu besó el cuello de su reciente esposa mientras ella gemía suavemente, sonrió triunfante cuando pudo soltarle el cabello completamente y se acostaron en la cama

― ¿Cuántas veces? ―preguntó Suigetsu, Karin al principio no entendió, pero luego se acordó, ella le había limitado a Suigetsu la cantidad de veces que la podía morder ¿Por qué? Suigetsu amaba morderla y Karin despertaba cada mañana con mordidas nuevas, así que lo había limitado, cada vez que iban a tener sexo –que resultaba un fracaso, siempre los interrumpían- él tenía que preguntarle cuantas veces podía morderla, porque Karin no iba a negar que le encantaba que la mordiera.

―Hoy tienes la vía libre―le dijo, Suigetsu le dio una sonrisa y mordió suavemente el cuello de Karin, ella gimió cuando sintió un poco de su chakra irse. Suigetsu empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras Karin despeinaba el cabello de él, Suigetsu quitó el sostén de Karin y tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones mientras con su mano pellizcaba y acariciaba el otro. Cuando dejó libre los senos rosados e hinchados de Karin, bajó suavemente por el vientre hasta la cadera de ella, entre sus dientes tomó sus bragas y las bajó, ella levantó su pelvis permitiendo bajarla, Suigetsu besó los muslos de su mujer y subió hasta su cara para observarla, Karin tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, le quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado, quería ver sus ojos, Suigetsu empezó a tocarla notando lo húmeda que estaba logrando hacerla gemir, pero Karin no se quedó atrás, su mano acariciaba el miembro del chico por encima de la tela de sus bóxers. Se besaron mientras el chico se deshacía de lo último que lo separaba de estar en completa intimidad con su reciente esposa, se colocó entre sus piernas y Karin soltó un gemido cuando él entró en ella. Lo besó mientras se movían a un mismo ritmo aumentando el placer con lentitud, Karin envolvió sus piernas en torno a la cintura del peli celeste, él aumentó la velocidad aprovechando que la humedad entre ambos lograba que entrara y saliera fácilmente, Karin sintió el orgasmo luchando por salir de su cuerpo, así que solamente se dejó llevar y gritó de placer, gritó el nombre de Suigetsu tan fuerte que se imaginó que se escucharía por toda la casa, él no tardó en unírsele, había esperado mucho por este momento de placer e intimidad juntos. Cuando el orgasmo terminó Suigetsu tocó los labios de Karin con suavidad y los besó, ella continuó el beso, estaban jadeando, sudados y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― ¿estás agotada ya, o lista para un segundo round? ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos, rojo y violeta mirándose mutuamente, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Karin indicándole que partiría a la siguiente ronda.

.

.

En una cueva, en un bosque en el país del agua había un hombre joven de cabello purpura, analizando un pergamino que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y cuando por fin lo encuentra resulta que tiene un selo que nunca había visto, un sello que él no iba a poder quitar.

―señor…―otro hombre llega, el de cabello purpura lo mira con sus ojos grises―hemos descubierto que el sello es uno del clan perdido, Uzumaki y la única forma de quitarlo es que un Uzumaki lo haga.

―mmm… ¿no dijiste que estaba extinto?

―sí, pero muchos descendientes de este clan están esparcidos por el mundo.

― ¿Cómo podremos identificarlos?

―una de sus mayores características físicas es su cabello rojo.

―Bien, al parecer nos tocará partir en esa búsqueda, pero debemos salir de este país, la aldea de la niebla ya empezó a hacer investigaciones sobre los asesinatos que hice.

―le dije que no era necesario llamar la atención, señor―el joven rió

―solo quería darle una pequeña advertencia de lo que podría pasar en un futuro, ahora partamos, empecemos en el país del fuego.

.

.

Ya pasadas las tres de la mañana fue que cayeron agotados, se cubrieron con una sabana por el frio de la madrugada, ellos estaban enredados como si fueran uno solo, los ojos les pesaban pero habían quedado satisfechos.

―Quien lo diría―dijo Suigetsu―. La zanahoria aguantó tres rounds―Karin rió

―me sorprendí que tú aguantaras tanto, cara de pez. ―Suigetsu rió, se acercó más a Karin y la besó en la frente

―ya durmamos, muero de sueño.

―buenas noches, idiota―dijo Karin soltado una risita

―Buenas noches, bruja―dijo Suigetsu sonriendo tambien, Karin lo abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho de su reciente esposo, al parecer comenzaba lo mejor.

.

.

 ** _Nota: me costó un poco este capitulo… ¡Pero es que estaba en parciales! ¡Y joder! Eso le quita la inspiración a cualquiera… Pero hoy subieron una nota de una materia que me tenia preocupada ¡Y resulta que la gané! ¡Gané el parcial! ¡y fue pos! Inspiración ven a mi :3_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero su review._**

 ** _PD: Sorry si no me quedó bien hecho el lemmon, ¡pero ya les hice la advertencia!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo seis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero tambien suelo ser trágica, eso es por lo que puede pasar en este y/o capítulos posteriores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al parecer el estar casados mejoró la vida sexual de Karin y Suigetsu. Prácticamente se habían estrenado toda la casa. Lo primero fue el sofá, estaban entretenidos viendo algún programa aburrido; Karin, recostada a uno de los brazos del sofá tenía sus piernas sobre el regazo de su reciente esposo que estaba al otro extremo, llegó un momento donde Karin empezó a tocarle el cabello a Suigetsu con el pie, después empezó a tocarle la cara riéndose, Suigetsu dejó que ella se divirtiera un rato, pero después tomó su pie y empezó a repartirle besos desde ahí, logrando excitarla en tan solo segundos. Terminaron teniendo sexo en el sofá.

Luego fue un arrebato de pasión en la cocina. Karin por fin había logrado tener un día libre del hospital y se había levantado tarde ese día, Suigetsu estaba a su lado durmiendo como un tronco, pues llegó tarde de una misión y estaba agotado. Hambrienta, Karin bajó a preparar el desayuno, no pasó mucho tiempo que llegó a la cocina cuando sintió el chakra de Suigetsu bajar por las escaleras, enseguida el chico la tomó por detrás y le besó suavemente el cuello, Karin intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero su esposo empezó a meter las manos donde no debía, con una mano le acarició un seno mientras la otra mano la aventuró dentro del short de pijama de Karin estimulándola por completo. Karin no soportó más, se dio la vuelta, lo besó y terminaron estrenándose la cocina.

Su habitación obviamente era su lugar favorito, pero sus momentos favoritos eran ducharse juntos, podría decirse que había mucha acción de por medio.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde su matrimonio. Karin agotada del día en el hospital se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio montando sus piernas sobre éste, se soltó el cabello masajeándose las sienes y se quitó los lentes colocándolos en el escritorio.

―Por fin tengo un tiempo libre―suspiró, iba a cerrar los ojos para dormir una siesta cuando tocaron su puerta

― ¿doctora Uzumaki?

―Pasa―dijo Karin bajando las piernas, la enfermera entró

―Akemi-san la llama a su oficina―

―ya voy―la enfermera asintió y salió, Karin se estiró y tronó los huesos de su espalda, se puso los lentes, se amarró el cabello y se dirigió a donde la directora del hospital, entró y la mujer de cabello rubio le sonrió amablemente

―Karin―dijo la mujer―te tengo una misión.

― ¿Qué necesita? ―Karin se sentó enfrente del escritorio

―Bien Karin, la Mizukage hizo un trato con Konoha. Va a haber un intercambio de ninja médico, te hemos escogido a ti.

― ¿Por qué el intercambio?

―intercambio de conocimientos, cada aldea tiene un conocimiento diferente en los campos de medicina. Tenemos una alianza con Konoha y el Hokage pidió el favor de un intercambio y así lo decidió la Mizukage.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

―un mes, no te preocupes no será mucho.

― ¿Cuándo debo partir?

―mañana, allá te quedaras en un apartamento que la propia Konoha te pagará, incluyendo comida. Ahora vuelve a casa, me imagino que tendrás que colocar varias cosas en orden.

―sí, señora―dijo Karin levantándose y enseguida dirigiéndose a casa.

Apenas entró sintió el chakra de su esposo en el patio, salió y lo observó entrenar. Ella nunca –ni siquiera viviendo juntos- se había detenido para verlo entrenar, tenía una agilidad increíble y sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno, Karin se imaginó que la niebla sangrienta tenía esa forma peculiar de entrenar a sus "Asesinos"

― ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí espiándome, Zanahoria? ―preguntó Suigetsu aun sin dejar de moverse

―no te espío―respondió Karin―Solo… admiro.

―admirando el panorama ¿eh? ―una sonrisa filosa y arrogante apareció en los labios del peli celeste

―No… Admiraba tu forma de pelear.

― ¿quieres una pelea?

―Tal vez…

―Una vez escuché que deseabas una revancha conmigo.

―Bien―Karin tambien sonrió arrogante―te daré tu revancha, ya que tanto la pides.

―Oye… tramposa―Karin rió, tomó una kunai y empezaron a pelear. Ambos tenían buenas ventajas: Karin, ya que era sensor sin necesidad de ver ya sabía en donde estaría el chico. Y Suigetsu, su ventaja era que tenía más experiencia en el campo de batalla, tuvo más entrenamiento que ella y tenía un arma más grande por lo cual más fácil cortarla, por lo tanto, ella estuvo en el suelo en poco tiempo ―alguien ha perdido.

―Cállate, presumido―dijo Karin sonriendo y robándole un beso en el acto, se levantó― Tengo una noticia.

―soy todo oídos―Entraron y pasaron a la cocina, ahí Karin calentó un plato de ramen instantáneo― ¿y el mío?

―no sabía que querías, como me dijiste que te estaba aborreciendo.

―No hay más nada que comer― se encogió de hombros, Karin sonrió colocando los ojos en blanco y colocó el otro plato a calentar, después ambos se sentaron a cenar en el comedor.

―mañana parto a una misión.

― ¿Y eso?

―Konoha requiere un intercambio de ninja médicos por un mes―Suigetsu dejó de sorber su cena

― ¿un mes?

―Sí, un mes.

―Aaagghhh… ―Suigetsu miró hacia el techo con exasperación―Es un fastidio―Karin se encogió de hombros con diversión

―Nada de compañía por un mes, abstinencia completa.

―Eso no lo sabes, será un mes sin vigilancia―se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello

―Eres un imbécil―dijo Karin riendo y lanzándole algo de comida

―Pediré una misión larga, así al menos no estaré solo en esta casa y con el pago de tu misión y con la de la mía podremos comprarnos más cosas.

― ¿Qué otras cosas? Si la aldea nos regaló la casa ya con todo.

―Eso no lo sabes…

― ¿Qué?

―La aldea nos está cobrando la casa ¿Por qué crees que el pago de mis misiones son bajos?

― Oh la Mizukage es una maldita― Gruñó Karin, luego terminó su comida dejando el plato en la mesa de un golpe. La pelirroja se soltó el cabello y se quitó los lentes mordiendo una de las patas sensualmente― ¿bien? ¿No me darás la despedida? Me voy mañana por un mes―Suigetsu le dio una sonrisa afilada, recogió su plato y el de Karin y lo llevó a la cocina, luego tomó a la pelirroja y la besó, Karin soltando una risita traviesa envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Suigetsu, él la llevó cargando a su habitación. Tendrían una buena despedida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El viaje hacia Konoha constaba de 6 días: Medio día de la aldea hacia la playa en donde partían los barcos hacia el país del fuego, luego dos días en el mar y al final tres días y medio hacia Konoha.

Lo que Karin más odiaba de ese trayecto era el viaje en barco, era tortuoso. Ella estaba en ese momento recostada contra uno de los lados del barco, dejando salir lo poco que había desayunado. Siempre era así, aunque debía mencionar que esa vez estaba sintiendo más mareo que de costumbre.

 _"_ _Ya estamos llegando"_ se dijo _"Ya puedo ver la costa, oh maldita sea, voy a vomitar otra vez"_

Apenas Karin pisó tierra casi se lanza a besar la arena, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue expulsar lo último que quedaba en su estomago.

―Karin-san―la llamaron―creo que debería descansar un poco.

―Olvídalo, si sigo mirando el mar me pondré peor―así que se adentró un poco, tambaleándose por la falta de alimentación –o la expulsión de ésta durante los dos días- logró caminar lo suficiente para alejarse del olor del agua marina.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―es un martirio tener que viajar en barco―se dijo Karin mientras caminaba por los terrenos externos de Konoha, se tapó la boca evitando volver a vomitar―Joder, aun siento las malditas nauseas.

Karin desde que se había bajado, había pasado los últimos días con las nauseas, como si aun estuviera en el barco.

Casi lanza un grito de alegría al ver las puertas de la aldea. Apenas entró se dirigió a uno de los guardias de la puerta registrándose y robándole el termo con agua ya que estaba deshidratada.

Se dirigió a donde el sexto Hokage para avisar su llegada, el sexto le mando con un escolta hacia donde ella se quedaría.

―te ves muy mal―le había dicho―creo que es mejor que descanses y mañana empieces tu trabajo en el hospital―Karin solamente había asentido y apenas llegó a la habitación, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Realmente te ves terrible―dijo Sakura al ver a Karin entrar al hospital, la pelirrosa estaba al tanto del intercambio de ninjas médicos entre la hoja y la niebla, Karin la miró un poco sorprendida

―No pensé encontrarte aquí―le dijo

― ¿Por qué no? Que yo sepa, yo vivo aquí.

―Pensé que estarías en la niebla, la primera persona que pensé que estaría en el intercambio eras tú.

―No puedo salir de la aldea―empezaron a caminar, Sakura la llevó a su puesto de trabajo

― ¿eh? ¿Y eso?

― ¿Qué estás ciega? ―Sakura señaló su vientre un poco crecido que hasta ahora Karin ni se había fijado

― ¡Estas embarazada! ―exclamó la pelirroja

―Sí, y aquí las kunoichis en estado de embarazo están vetadas de misiones que impliquen demasiado esfuerzo, y un viaje es mucho esfuerzo.

―Wow ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Si hace 4 meses estabas en la niebla?

―Tengo 5 ya.

―Mmm… ahora que me acuerdo… Hinata debe estar enorme, ya debe tener 8 meses―Sakura rió un poco

―sí, va a tener un niño, yo tendré una niña―Karin sonrió con un poco de picardía― ¿y esa sonrisa?

―Creo que podrían hacer linda pareja ¿no?

― ¡Karin! ―exclamó Sakura, la pelirroja solamente rió.

―En la niebla no es así―dijo Karin volviendo un poco al tema―las kunoichis en estado de embarazo igual siguen haciendo misiones, solo que sin tanto riesgo y tienen que estar acompañadas.

―Bueno, al parecer cada aldea tienen su propia forma de tratar con sus ninjas.

―Más tarde iré a visitar a Hinata.

―De hecho hoy tenemos una reunión de mujeres, es que dada la casualidad, las de la misma generación que damos embarazadas casi al tiempo―soltó una risita―Me gustaría que vinieras a nuestra reunión.

―Bueno… como ves yo no estoy embarazada.

―No tienes que estarlo―Sakura entrecerró los ojos, Karin se encogió de hombros

―vale, vale, iré.

―Esta noche en mi casa.

―Bien, ahora sal que debo trabajar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin se sentía un poco incomoda. Las mujeres estaban hablando y bromeando mientras ella solamente tomaba su té en silencio escuchándolas hablar. A las únicas que reconocía eran a Ino, Tenten y Hinata y con las únicas con las que trataba era con Hinata y Sakura. La otra rubia y la morena nunca las había visto.

―Eh Karin-san―escuchó, levantó la vista para ver a Hinata― ¿Por qué está tan callada?

―Oh bueno… es que no sé de que hablan―sorbió de su té

―Oh, vamos―dijo Sakura―siempre metemos temas nuevos, ahora mismo estábamos celebrando que nuestra querida Tenten está embarazada… tambien―soltaron una risita

― ¿ya Lee lo sabe? ―preguntó Ino

―No, me enteré fue hoy, y él está de misión. Apenas tengo un mes―respondió Tenten, sin explicación alguna Karin sintió las nauseas llegar a ella, se sintió sudorosa y con calor, se sintió un peso en el pecho y luego en la garganta

―Karin ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada

―Creo… ―sintió la arcada y casi derrumbando la silla corrió hacia el baño para vomitar, las mujeres se quedaron mirando por donde la pelirroja se había ido

―Digan me loca pero ya sé que es lo que tiene, o al menos lo sospecho―dijo Karui

―No te preocupes―dijo Temari―creo que yo tambien lo sé.

Sakura miró por donde Karin se había ido, ella tambien pensaba lo mismo que sus amigas, al día siguiente iba a convencer a Karin que se hiciera todas las pruebas que se necesitaban.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―no entiendo―dijo Karin cerrando los ojos mientras Sakura le sacaba sangre del brazo, nunca había sido amante de las agujas

―Necesito hacerte unas pruebas—dijo Sakura―ayer te veías muy mal.

―no es nada, solamente que aun tengo los síntomas de por estar dos días en un barco.

―las veces que has venido antes aquí no te ha pasado nada.

―para todo hay una primera vez―Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, colocó la muestra de sangre y revisó los resultados en su computador, sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Imprimió los resultados y los examinó una vez más.

―mira, son tus resultados―Karin colocó los ojos en blancos y tomó los resultados.

―Azúcar, normal―dijo leyendo―Hemoglobina , normal―continuó leyendo―todo está normal―miró a Sakura—te lo dije, está normal.

―mira la página siguiente, me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerte esa prueba―Karin miró con desconfianza a la pelirrosa y tomó la siguiente hoja. Era una prueba de embarazo… y daba positivo. Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de par en par.

―debes estar bromeando.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu volvió a saltar con una sonrisa afilada en su rostro. Cuando la Mizukage le había dicho que le mandaría esa clase de misión él se alegró por completo

― ¿Quién iba a pensar que en tiempos de paz, iba a haber una misión de asesinato?—se dijo, obviamente le explicaron que la persona que iba ser asesinada había cometido un gran crimen. Suigetsu no recordaba cual era el crimen, pero no le interesaba ¿Qué más daba? Le iban a pagar por algo que a él le encantaba hacer. Solamente tenía que seguirle la pista sin ser detectado y matarlo limpiamente.

―hmp, no creo que deje todo limpio después de matarlo―sus ojos color violeta brillaban de emoción. Le habían informado que se ocultara, que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La niebla sangrienta tenía todavía la fama que el yondaime había creado, y a pesar de que el asesinato era justificado, nadie podía saber que la niebla estaba detrás de todo, por eso se habían encargado de mandar a un ex asesino, Suigetsu había sido entrenado desde pequeño para matar y sabía los momentos y lugares adecuados para un asesinato.

Suigetsu había pasado una semana buscando al criminal, había encontrado varias pistas, pero ninguna lo había llevado a él, o si lo llevaban, ya el criminal se habría ido.

Por fin encontrado una nueva pista y esperaba que esta vez si fuera. Llegó a un pequeño pueblo y se tapó la cabeza con la capa que llevaba, tomó de su botella mientras seguía caminando. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando vio al criminal, sus dientes afilados brillaron cuando sonrió. El criminal empezó a caminar por el bosque al sentir la presencia de Suigetsu, él sonrió mientras dirigía a su víctima indirectamente a una trampa. Ya adentrado en el bosque, el hombre empezó a correr dándose cuenta que era seguido, Suigetsu aun cubierto lo siguió, lanzó unas kunai con tal de que su víctima se detuviera.

― ¿Que quieres?—dijo el hombre deteniéndose, Suigetsu sonrió con maldad y sacó su katana.

―Creo que ya sabes―dijo―te notas bastante culpable―el miedo apareció en los ojos del hombre, Suigetsu se dio cuenta que había empezado a oscurecer y los animales nocturnos a salir ¿Qué mejor momento para matar que la oscuridad de la noche en un bosque deshabitado? Suigetsu empezó a acercarse

―Por favor…― dijo el hombre

― ¿ahora pides piedad? ―dijo Suigetsu― cuando violaste a esas mujeres y asesinaste a la familia completa ¿les diste la piedad que seguro ellos te estaban pidiendo?

El miedo en los ojos del hombre causaba placer en Suigetsu, un placer asesino que tenía rato que no sentía, soltó una risa maniaca y con un movimiento rápido de la katana hirió al hombre en el hombro. El hombre intentó pelear pero después de unos minutos ya estaba en el suelo, herido el en otro hombro y con el pie de Suigetsu en el pecho, éste se quitó la capa mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa malévola llena de dientes afilados, él sabía que esa sonrisa podía llenar de miedo a cualquier persona, por eso todos los espadachines tenían los dientes afilados. Él no había llegado nunca a ser espadachín, pero casualmente los Hozuki tenían esa característica, cuando los dientes crecían, eran puntiagudos.

―la reencarnación del demonio―Suigetsu sonrió ante el apodo, con su afilada katana cortó fácilmente el brazo izquierdo del hombre haciéndolo gritar, Suigetsu rió ante el sufrimiento del hombre. Su manera de matar era simple: cortaba los miembros de sus víctimas antes de cortarle la cabeza, por el simple hecho de verlos sufrir.

Lo último que vio el hombre antes de que Suigetsu acabara con su vida fue unos brillantes ojos violetas y dientes afilados riendo de su miseria.

Suigetsu se sacudió la sangre y limpió la katana volviéndola a guardar y sonrió al cuerpo desmembrado en el suelo. Lo dejaría ahí ¿Quién sabe? tal vez algunos animales lo encuentren y terminen el trabajo. Suigetsu se estiró y empezó a saltar los arboles en busca de volver a la Niebla. Estaba un poco sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de no luchar con el cansancio cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, se echó para atrás viendo la kunai que se había clavado enfrente de él.

―maldición―dijo, estaba siendo atacado y este atacante sabía la debilidad de él con el rayo. Sacó la katana esperando un ataque, pero dicho ataque no llegó causando más confusión en él― ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin miraba los resultados como si fueran un chiste, ella en verdad no creía que estaba embarazada. No, no podía estarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sakura había pensado que Karin estaría feliz por la noticia, pero no lo estaba, estaba paralizada, como si la noticia le diera fuerte.

―Karin―dijo Sakura tomándola de la muñeca―vamos, veremos el estado del bebé―la llevó a la sala de ecografías y le pidió acostarse, Karin obedeció, aun en estado de shock mirando los resultados aun. Sakura le levantó la blusa y le colocó el gel en el vientre, luego pasó el ultrasonido, revisó los latidos del bebé y su tamaño para saber cuántos meses ya tenía

―tienes dos meses―dijo Sakura, se sorprendió cuando esa frase sacó a Karin del shock.

―No…―dijo negando con la cabeza―No… es imposible―se levantó y fue a salir, pero Sakura la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo, estaba preocupada por la reacción de la pelirroja

―Karin… ¿Qué te sucede?

―no estoy preparada… no… ―tomó su cabeza entre las manos―No… No estoy preparada―las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos, empezó a agitarse

―Karin, por favor cálmate.

― ¡No! ¡No estoy preparada! ―cerró los ojos y Sakura la tomó por los hombros

―Karin… nadie está preparada para ser mamá, pero no te preocupes, no es malo.

― ¡No! ¡No puedo tenerlo! ¡Soy una niña!

―Karin…

― ¡No estoy preparada! ¡No se cambiar pañales! ¡No estoy preparada para ser mamá!

―Karin por favor cálmate―Sakura no entendía mucho pero sin duda Karin había pasado por esto una vez y por eso actuaba como lo hacía―ven, siéntate aquí―la dirigió hacía la camilla

― ¡NO! ―gritó la pelirroja con terror― ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA!

― ¡Karin! ¡Por favor, necesito que te calmes! ―la Uzumaki la miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Sakura la abrazó tratando de calmarla―respira, por favor, respira―le acarició el cabello, la Uzumaki lloró en su hombro, cuando ya la sintió más calmada, la acompañó a sentarse en la camilla y se sentó a su lado, le brindó un vaso de agua― ¿te sientes mejor? ―Karin asintió mordiéndose el labio

―No puedo…―volvió a decir y Sakura temió que volviera a tener otro ataque de pánico

―Necesito que me digas el porqué actuaste as í.

―viajé al pasado…

― ¿Cómo así?

―recordé algo…

―Karin… quiero ayudarte, dime que pasa…

―cuando estaba en los escondites―su voz tembló―yo… ―se colocó las manos en la cara―sufrí de violaciones… y quedé embarazada dos veces―Sakura se mordió el labio―Kabuto me hizo abortar…

―Entiendo…

―no lo haces…

―No entiendo lo que te pasó, pero entiendo el porqué actuaste así―le tomó las manos y se las apartó de la cara―Karin… no hay alguien que te haga daño ahora… Ese bebé estará a salvo―Karin la miró―mientras estés aquí yo no dejaré que alguien te haga daño.

― ¿Por qué…?

― Somos amigas ¿no? ―Karin sonrió un poco.

―Tienes razón―Sakura pensó que Karin iba a estar bien, pero ella aun tenía miedo. Algunas cosas no se olvidaban fácilmente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin salió un rato a caminar por la aldea. Necesitaba respirar y una caminata podía aclarar su mente.

 _"_ _No estoy preparada"_ Se dijo Karin, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía miedo.

― ¡prima! ―escuchó a Naruto detras de ella, Karin se secó las lágrimas y se giró sonriéndole, Naruto estaba llamándola y tenía a Hinata de la mano. La pareja se acercó a la Uzumaki―Eh prima ¿quieres venir a comer ramen con nosotros? ―Karin los miró

―Am detestaría ser un mal tercio.

―para nada, Karin-san―le dijo Hinata siempre con su sonrisa amable, Karin sonrió y fue con ellos a Ichiraku

―te noto rara ¿Qué te pasa?

―Na-nada―Naruto acercó su rostro al de Karin y la examinó más de cerca

―Hinata ¿no la notas rara?

―Claro, Naruto-kun―Naruto entrecerró los ojos

―estuviste llorando ¡¿Qué te hizo el idiota de Suigetsu?!

―Nada―dijo Karin soltando una risita, se sentaron y empezaron a comer

―Karin-san―dijo Hinata, Karin la miró― ¿se siente bien? Ayer estaba muy mal.

―Oh, sí, un poco.

― ¿Estabas enferma? ―preguntó Naruto

―No… es otra cosa… estoy embarazada―Naruto casi escupe su ramen

― ¿embarazada?

― ¡Felicidades, Karin-san! ―dijo Hinata

― ¡Prima! ¡Felicidades, dattebayo! ―Karin rio falsamente, todos actuaban como si fuera una increíble noticia ¿Por qué Karin no creía que lo fuera? ¿Enserio ese trauma la estaría persiguiendo por siempre? Puso una mano en su vientre y lo acarició suavemente mientras seguía comiendo _¿es cierto que eres un regalo?_ Se preguntó

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin sabía que se demoraría más en el trayecto de vuelta a la Niebla que en el de ida ¿Por qué? La razón estaba en su vientre que ya un mes después había crecido un poquito. Lo primero que le había dicho Sakura fue que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando algo la alertó, sintió un chakra frío que la seguía. Ella aparentó no sentir nada hasta que se detuvo. Sintió el chakra acercarse, sacó un kunai y cuando ya lo sintió casi a su espalda lanzó el arma. Se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Quién nada ahí? —dijo, sintió que el chakra empezaba a alejarse, en vez de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al barco ella lo siguió. Cuando sintió que lo alcanzaba, cuando ya podía ver la figura, ésta se devolvió a donde ella y le dio una patada logrando hacerla caer y chillar de la sorpresa. Mientras caía, Karin lo único que hizo fue protegerse el vientre, por suerte cayó en un colchón de hojas. Ella suspiró sintiendo el chakra del hombre alejarse, ella se levantó y simplemente caminó de vuelta a la playa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu llegó a la casa con un hambre de los mil demonios. No había podido hacer una misión larga, pero sí varias cortas y bien pagadas que había podido pasar el mes entretenido.

Sabía que Karin llegaba a la aldea ese día. Suigetsu se dirigió a la nevera y buscó algo de comer. No había nada. Luego buscó en los estantes a ver si encontraba Ramen instantáneo y tampoco. Así que lo único que hizo fue salir a comprar algo para alimentar su estómago vacío y el de su esposa que probablemente también estaría hambrienta.

No tardó mucho en ir y volver con 10 platos de Ramen instantáneo. La fan de dicho plato era Karin, pero inexplicablemente él ahora tenía ganas de comerlo. Apenas lo dejó en la cocina, sintió que empezaba a sudar y algo extraño se formó en su garganta. Salió corriendo al baño y dejó en el inodoro los dos platos de Ramen que se había comido antes de traer el resto a la casa. Se sintió débil. Cuando tu cuerpo está hecho de agua, cuando se deshidrata, es extremo. Intentó levantarse pero una nueva arcada lo volvía a dejar en el suelo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin llegó a la niebla y enseguida se dirigió a donde la Mizukage para avisar su llegada, se sorprendió cuando no vio a Mei Terume en el puesto, sino a Chojuro.

— ¿Dónde está la Mizukage? —preguntó

—ahora yo soy el Mizukage—dijo Chojuro sonriéndole amablemente a la kunoichi

—Oh—dijo Karin—felicidades.

—gracias.

—Bueno, yo solamente quería avisar que los conocimientos medicinales que se me hubo informado que traspasara a Konoha fueron un éxito, así como los conocimientos de Konoha fueron traspasados a mí—le entregó el informe al nuevo Mizukage

—Listo, Karin—Chojuro sacó de una de las gavetas un sobre que tenía el nombre de Karin escrito y se lo ofreció a la pelirroja—ésta es tu paga—Karin tomó el sobre y lo guardó.

—Oh, también quería avisar que en Konoha me enteré que estoy embarazada, cuento con tres meses.

—Mañana me traes los documentos para poder vetarte de las misiones peligrosas—Karin hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto y salió. Se dirigió a su casa y se sorprendió el verla silenciosa " _¿estará en misión?"_ Pensó " _Tsk él sabía que llegaba hoy ¡le mandé un águila!"_ Se alertó cuando escuchó un sonido en el baño, se acercó y se asomó para ver a Suigetsu vomitando. Enseguida se acercó y lo tomó del brazo

—Mierda, te ves terrible—le dijo ella agachándose para tocarle la frente—no tienes fiebre.

—Zanahoria…

—Calla… —ella lo ayudó a levantarse, pero su brazo casi se desliza cuando el brazo de Suigetsu se hizo agua, Karin soltó un chillido

—Agua… —Karin corrió a la cocina y llenó una gran taza de agua, luego volvió al baño y se lo colocó a Suigetsu enfrente, el peli celeste tomó la taza y bebió de ella, Karin suspiró cuando vio a Suigetsu un poco recuperado. A penas el chico dejó la taza a un lado Karin se le lanzó abrazándolo

—Oh, gracias a Kami—dijo Karin apretándolo

—Karin… —él suspiró, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sala—gracias

—Veo que te hacía mucha falta, necesitas a tu doctora personal—soltó una risita, Suigetsu se sentó en una silla y sentó a su esposa en sus piernas, enterró su rostro en el rojo cabello de Karin y lo olió

—mucha falta—Karin soltó una risita y le acarició el cabello celeste al chico

—A veces me asusta tu faceta romántica—Suigetsu solo rio un poco aun con el rostro enterrado en el cabello de la pelirroja— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—llegué hambriento, salí y compré 10 platos de ramen instantáneo pero antes me comí dos. Y bueno, después lo dejé todo en el baño.

— ¿10 platos de ramen? —preguntó Karin sorprendida.

— ¿No puedo consentir a mi esposa con su platillo favorito? —Karin soltó una risita, Suigetsu puso su mano en el vientre de Karin colocándola un poco nerviosa, ni siquiera se acordaba—Aunque al parecer alguien tomó mi lugar en Konoha—rió—déjame adivinar ¿Salida todas las noches a comer ramen con Naruto? —Karin soltó una risita nerviosa

—Sí—dijo y luego carraspeó—muchas salidas.

—Zanahoria… ¿Qué tienes?

—hambre…

—Tienes razón, yo igual. Compré el ramen no solo para ti. Estoy teniendo unos antojos de Ramen desde hace rato—Karin volvió a reir nerviosamente y se bajó de las piernas de Suigetsu y se sentó en otra silla mientras el chico calentaba la comida. Karin se mordió el labio. Ya había permanecido con su bebé en su vientre por un mes más y se llegaba a acostumbrar a él. Ya no sentía miedo y había estado yendo –en contra de su voluntad- a unas sesiones con una colega de Sakura para sus traumas pasados. En fin, aun no se sentía preparada para ser mamá. Pero ya era más tranquilo que antes. Karin se vio sorprendida el estar acariciándose su vientre suavemente, solo por inercia.

Suigetsu volvió a la mesa y puso los platos, Karin le contó todo – o al menos la mayoría- de lo pasado en Konoha, las salidas de las chicas, las idas a comer Ramen con Naruto e incluso el nacimiento del bebé de su primo en el cual ella estuvo presente ya que Sakura estaba descansando ese día. Vio la cara de Suigetsu cuando ella mencionó los bebés, tenía una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica, algo que hizo sonreír a Karin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella había planeado que después de la cena le diría, pero es que los besos húmedos y ardientes de Suigetsu le habían hecho que la cabeza le diera vueltas y habían terminado arreglando unos asuntos que tenían un mes que no hacían.

Karin estaba jadeando, con las mejillas enrojecidas después de la sesión de bienvenida. Después del orgasmo final Suigetsu se había quedado sobre ella repartiéndole besos sobre el cuerpo. Karin sentía que su alma iba y venía cuando su esposo besaba su vientre y después volvía a subir a sus labios, enredando sus lenguas en la más deliciosa de las batallas. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus labios tocándose y sintiendo placer nada más con el mínimo toque, eso era lo que Karin disfrutaba más.

—Sui…—gimió la pelirroja cuando Suigetsu besó su cuello suavemente

—Te extrañé tanto…—dijo el peli celeste

—Estoy cansada—Karin soltó una risita, Suigetsu se puso a su lado y mirándola le empezó a acariciar el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que ella arrugara la nariz en molestia—ya basta—Suigetsu rió, el chico se acercó más y le colocó una mano en la cintura—estoy embarazada—soltó Karin sin haberlo previsto, Suigetsu abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Karin

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada—repitió Karin

— ¿Cómo?

—Creo que ya sabes cómo se hace un bebé, cara de pez. Acabamos ahora mismo de intentarlo.

—Yo sé, pero… Es que… Yo… —Karin lo miró un poco nerviosa, los ojos violetas de Suigetsu tenían un brillo que ella nunca había visto, el chico estaba agitado y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su boca—Voy a ser papá… Voy… —Karin soltó el aire de un solo y abrazó al sorprendido Suigetsu que aun repetía la misma frase como si se le costaba creerlo.

—Vamos a ser padres—le dijo Karin juntando sus frentes

—Karin… ¿Quién iba a pensar que la chica que tanto me molestaba y que a mí me encantaba molestar cuando éramos adolescentes iba a traer tanta felicidad a mi vida? —Karin soltó una risita

—así es la vida—Suigetsu envolvió a su pelirroja entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cabello, Karin respiró el aroma de Suigetsu y también lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Mi pelirroja—dijo Suigetsu—no sabes cómo me haces tan feliz.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas y aclaraciones: Holi! Perdon por demorarme, es que la U seca el cerebro!_**

 ** _Bueno… Ojala sigan leyendo mi fic… es que cuando en el último capítulo ni un solo review llegó, me deprimí._**

 ** _Ojala en este si me dejen review!_**

 ** _Otra cosa ¿Qué otra amistad es hermosa así como la de Ino y Sakura? Pues la de Karin y Sakura 7u7 Adoro colocar conversaciones entre ellas. Y ésta vez quise que mi hermosa flor de cerezo ayude en todo a mi hermosa zanahoria andante :3 :3_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 7u7_**

 ** _Pd: los invito a darle like a mi pagina en facebook :3 SilvinLewisUchiha_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Respuesta a los comentarios 7u7_**

 ** _jbadillodavila_** **** ** _: Gracias :3 Espero que te siga pareciendo genial :3_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell_** **** ** _: Sí, ellos son cannon… algo así como en secreto, solo falta que Kishi diga: ¿Es que nunca se dieron cuenta? ¡Ese par se ama! Ah no 7n7_**

 ** _uchiha-hyuga love_** **** ** _: Ellos en su faceta de padres será lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo 7u7_**

 ** _Capitulo siete_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero tambien suelo ser trágica, eso es por lo que puede pasar en este y/o capítulos posteriores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El hombre de cabello purpura giró la daga entre sus manos ensuciando sus dedos de sangre. Apretó sus dientes afilados con ira.

― ¡No me sirve! ―exclamó a sus hombres, uno de ellos se acercó y le quitó el cuerpo muerto del hombre pelirrojo de en frente― ¡¿No y que los Uzumaki tienen el cabello rojo?! ¡Los tres que me han traído no me han servido!

― ¡Señor! ―escuchó el hombre y se dio la vuelta a la voz que venía.

― ¿Qué?

―Al parecer necesitamos un Uzumaki que sepa romper los sellos, tal vez uno de sangre pura… ―el hombre de cabello purpura examinó a sus hombres

― ¿Qué sugieres?

―Sugiero que hagamos una investigación más profunda, es decir, los tres que hemos traído solamente le vimos el cabello rojo y listo, creo que debemos investigar si en verdad son Uzumaki.

― ¿encontraste algo interesante mientras hacías guardia? ―el subordinado asintió

―Una chica iba rumbo a la playa, pelirroja y de ojos rojos.

― ¿Por qué no la atrapaste?

―Era una sensor, además pensé que éste le serviría.

― ¡Inepto! ¡No te asesino porque tú eres el que conoce a la chica! ¿Crees que viva en la Aldea de la Hoja?

―Podría ser, señor.

―Necesito que alguien se infiltre y me busque información de algún Uzumaki en Konoha.

― ¡sí, señor!

― ¡Bien! ¡Tambien necesito que me busquen más pergaminos! ¡Estamos en un escondite del Clan Uzumaki! ¡Debe haber algo que nos sirva! ¡Muévanse! ―sus subordinados se movieron, él se sentó en la silla –parecida a un trono― que estaba en la sala. Sonrió malévolamente admirando el pergamino que había abierto en sus piernas.

―será el comienzo de una nueva era.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

― ¿otra vez ramen? ―dijo Suigetsu somnoliento, miró el reloj, eran las 3:00 AM

―Sí… ―dijo Karin acariciándose el vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

―Son las 3…

―No me importa, tengo antojos―Suigetsu se estiró y se levantó rascándose la cabeza

― ¿Hay ramen instantáneo abajo?

―No, ya me lo comí.

― ¿Entonces como quieres que te consiga Ramen?

― ¡No me importa! ―exclamó Karin sentándose en la cama― ¡Solamente busca por toda la maldita aldea! ―Suigetsu pudo percibir el aura asesina que la pelirroja despedía ― ¡Camina, cara de pez!

― ¡Estás loca, Zanahoria! ―dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la habitación, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama mientras salía de la casa.

 _"_ _Las Kunoichi en estado de embarazo son muy sensibles, pero así como son sensibles tambien son peligrosas. Sus emociones cambian rápidamente"_ las palabras que la doctora le había dicho aparecieron en la mente de Suigetsu

―Agh, maldita sea―se dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos―Cuando llegue va a estar muy sentimental― Suigetsu buscó por toda la aldea una tienda de ramen abierta y no fue hasta las 5 que pudo encontrar una, pues la acababan de abrir. Suigetsu compró varios platos instantáneos y corrió hacia su casa, calentó un plato y se le llevó a Karin a la habitación―Eh, Karin―la pelirroja estaba dándole la espalda―Eh pelirroja, te traje el ramen.

―Ya no lo quiero―dijo Karin, Suigetsu colocó la comida en la mesa de noche

―se que fui…

―No quiero escucharte, imbécil ―Suigetsu colocó los ojos en blanco y fue a tocar el hombro de su esposa ― ¡No me toques! ―gritó haciéndolo sobresaltar

―Karin…

― ¡Que no me toques! ―Suigetsu levantó las manos y rodeó la cama para acostarse, Karin al verlo se dio la vuelta otra vez dándole la espalda, Suigetsu sonrió traviesamente y sin tacto le dio la vuelta a Karin y la abrazó― ¡Que me sueltes, idiota! ―ella gritó golpeándolo, pero Suigetsu se volvía agua en donde ella le pegaba― ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! ―Suigetsu siguió abrazando a Karin hasta que la pelirroja se cansó

― ¿ya dejaras de gritarme? ―le preguntó Suigetsu

― ¿ya me soltaras?

―Te suelto si me dices que hablaremos―Karin colocó los ojos en blanco

―suéltame―Suigetsu la soltó ― ¿de que quieres hablar?

―Perdona si fui brusco…

― ¡JA! ¿Qué si fuiste brusco? ¡Claro que lo fuiste!

―No te estaba preguntando si lo fui, yo sé que lo fui. Solamente te estoy pidiendo perdón.

― ¿crees que te daré el perdón? Estoy embarazada, se supone que debes ser sensible conmigo―ella le pinchaba el pecho con el dedo

―No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo ―Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa torcida

―Pues deberás aprenderlo a hacer―Ella se sentó en la cama y tomó el plato de ramen, empezó a comerlo― ¡Por Kami! ¡Este bebé me va a matar! ―ella se colocó la mano en el vientre y sonrió, dejó su plato de nuevo a un lado y tomó la mano de Suigetsu

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó el peli celeste, Karin no respondió sino que colocó la mano de su esposo en su vientre. Suigetsu sonrió mientras sentía como su hijo se movía, Karin siguió comiendo viéndolo sonreír. A ella le encantaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos violetas. Recordó al chico triste que vio cada vez que iba a los laboratorios a molestarlo y lo comparó ahora con el hombre con brillo en sus ojos.

Karin decidió que no quería ver ese brillo irse.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Definitivamente es una mala idea―dijo Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos.

―No lo es―dijo el Mizukage―necesitan un ninja médico.

― ¡Pues que la hoja mande uno!

― ¡Pidieron ayuda de la niebla! ¡Al parecer no confían en la hoja!

― ¡Pues mande a otro médico!

― ¡Ya! ―exclamó Karin, que había estado callada todo este tiempo

―Mizukage―dijo Suigetsu―ella está embarazada, se supone que no hace misiones peligrosas.

―Esta no es peligrosa.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? ―Karin puso los ojos en blanco, hablaban como si no estuviera.

―Ella es la ninja médico más experimentada, debido a que sabe técnicas medicinales de otra aldea, por eso―Suigetsu soltó un gruñido―Karin, partirás mañana.

― ¡Sí, Mizukage! ―Suigetsu salió de la oficina

―Karin, lo siento por mandarte en tus condiciones pero…

―No se preocupe―dijo Karin sonriendo―embarazada no quiere decir débil―la pelirroja tomó el pergamino de su misión y salió, ahí la esperaba Suigetsu, ambos salieron de la torre.

―Yo me se cuidar―dijo Karin―el Mizukage lo dijo, no es una misión peligrosa―se encogió de hombros―además, estamos en tiempos de paz y tú serás mi guardia―ella sonrió. Suigetsu la miró y le miró el vientre crecido, suspiró.

―Iremos despacio―dijo Suigetsu, Karin enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos―tomaremos descansos en los que yo seré el guardia, tu trabajo como sensor será las 24 horas, será tu único trabajo, no te expondrás a peligros, si sientes dolores me avisas, si te sientes mal me avisas, si…

―Ya basta―dijo Karin sonriendo―estaremos bien.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu colocó lo ojos en blanco cuando halló vacía la cantimplora.

― ¡Karin! ¿Te tomaste el agua? ―le preguntó a su esposa

― ¿eh? Oh si―respondió ella y tomó agua de su propia cantimplora

―Nos quedaremos sin agua si sigues tomándotela tan rápido―Karin soltó una risita― ¿de que te ríes?

―Yo te decía lo mismo cuando viajábamos con Taka, ya ves como se siente.

― ¿lo estás haciendo a propósito?

―no, al parecer el bebé me deshidrata―ella se encogió de hombros―es Hozuki después de todo.

―Hmp―siguieron caminando, Suigetsu se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y todavía faltaban horas para llegar a la aldea en donde era su misión―descansemos―dijo cuando vio una cueva, Karin asintió. Suigetsu tomó unas ramas que encontró y no tardó en hacer una fogata para cocinar los peces que anteriormente había pescado.

― ¿Ves que no es tan difícil ni peligrosa la misión? ―le dijo Karin―No hemos tenido contratiempos.

―Si no contamos las incontables veces que has ido al baño, o las veces que te da mareo o me gritas por un antojo que no te puedo satisfacer debido a que no se encuentra en el bosque… no hemos tenido contratiempos―dijo Suigetsu soltando una risita, Karin frunció el ceño.

―Eres un idiota―Suigetsu sonrió.

―haré guardia―dijo―descansa―le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Karin suspiró

― ¿te recuerdo que no puedo detectar chakra mientras esté dormida? Déjame hacer guardia a mí.

―No, estás embarazada, debes descansar.

―No seas idiota, tu igual.

―Zanahoria… estoy bien, tú necesitas descansar más que yo―Karin colocó los ojos en blanco, no iba a poder convencerlo. Sacó la bolsa para dormir y se metió en ella, Suigetsu se sentó en una roca que había afuera de la cueva.

Ya pasada las dos de la madrugada Suigetsu se estaba durmiendo, en verdad necesitaba descansar. Miró a Karin envuelta en el saco de dormir. Sacó su katana y la clavó enfrente suyo para recostar la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el mango.

 _"_ _Dormir un poco no hará daño"_ se dijo y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dos figuras sonrieron cuando notaron que el "Guardia" se había quedado dormido.

―Podemos asesinarlo―dijo uno―luego atrapar a la chica.

―No―dijo el otro―no estamos autorizados para matar, solo capturarla.

― ¿pero y si nos persigue?

―Ahí si lo mataremos, pero mientras tanto no―Salieron de su escondite, sus pasos no hacían sonido contra el piso y con cuidado entraron a la cueva. Le taparon la boca a la chica y la sacaron e la bolsa para dormir logrando despertarla.

Karin al verse atacada intentó golpear a su atacante, lo pisó y lo golpeó en el estomago con el codo. El hombre con un solo movimiento le amarró las muñecas en su espalda, Karin mordió la mano de su atacante logrando hacerlo gruñir de dolor, dejándole la boca libre.

― ¡Suigetsu! ―gritó Karin lográndolo despertar

― ¡Agárrala! ―gritó uno de los hombres, el otro la subió a su hombro y escapó mientras el otro empezó a pelear con Suigetsu. Éste desesperado al ver que se habían llevado a Karin no disfrutó desmembrando a su víctima, sino que solamente le cortó la garganta y corrió en busca de su esposa.

―Soy un idiota―se dijo―No debí dormirme.

Karin sonrió detrás de la tela que cubría su boca cuando sintió el chakra de Suigetsu acercarse, pero se asustó un poco al sentirlo tan frio. Estaba furioso.

―Nos serás de mucha utilidad―dijo el hombre que la estaba cargando, otro se le unió, siguieron saltando por los arboles

―Veo que la capturaron―dijo sonriendo

―Sí, el inepto de su guardia se durmió, ya debe estar muerto―Karin frunció el ceño y se empezó a sacudir― ¡Quédate quieta! ―el hombre le dio un golpe en su vientre haciendo que sus ojos picaran por las lágrimas.

―Está embarazada ¿el jefe la querrá así?

―La necesitamos a ella, no al bebé, lo más probable es que no nazca―se rieron mientras Karin abrió los ojos de par en par. Sonrió un poco más amplio cuando sintió el chakra de Suigetsu acercarse aun más, y casi suelta la carcajada cuando el kunai se clavó en la mano del último hombre que había llegado

― ¡Nos atacan! ―exclamó, ambos se bajaron de los arboles― ¡aparece! ―gritó el hombre tratando se arrancarse el arma de la mano, se quedó paralizado cuando sintió el metal frio en la garganta

―Yo que tú, no me muevo―dijo Suigetsu en una voz calma y fría, luego miró al otro hombre―Bájala o se muere―el otro hombre se encogió de hombros y soltó a Karin como si no fuera nada, ella cayó al suelo y soltó un grito ahogado al golpearse el vientre, los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron con ira.

― ¡Imbécil! ―grito el hombre al que Suigetsu tenía amenazado― ¡El jefe nos la pidió viva!

―No está muerta―le dio una patada logrando hacerla gritar aun más, Suigetsu apretó los dientes y sin más preámbulos cortó la garganta del hombre que tenía amenazado, se fue a adelantar pero el otro hombre tomó a Karin por el cabello y la hizo arrodillarse. Karin lo miró, los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas y el miedo. Ella era una ninja médico y una sensor, no era muy buena en el campo de batalla. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido―te mueves y…

―dijeron que la necesitaban viva… ―lo interrumpió Suigetsu

―Me la pidieron viva, mas no sana―dijo el hombre, con un kunai cortó la mejilla de Karin, luego dirigió el arma a su vientre― tampoco me pidieron un bebé―Suigetsu apretó los dientes y miró a Karin, no podía perderla, no podía perderlos, ya había perdido a muchas personas cuando él era joven y ahora que había empezado a formar una familia otra vez se atrevían a querer quitársela.

― ¿porque tanto interés en ella? ―el hombre rió

―Te daré una advertencia para que le informes al resto del mundo. Esta era está por acabar y una nueva está por empezar. Los Uzumaki son especialistas en sellos, necesitamos romper uno. —el hombre tomó más fuerte el cabello a Karin logrando hacerla gritar detrás de la tela, Suigetsu apretó los dientes―ahora suelta la espada o le haré más daño, a ella y a la criatura―Suigetsu trataba de idear un plan, buscó los ojos de Karin para brindarle apoyo y tranquilizarla, pero solamente se desesperaba por verla así.

Su cabeza hizo click con un plan, no podía fallar.

—Me rindo—dijo tirando su katana al suelo, Karin lo miró con más lágrimas. Suigetsu sonrió cuando el hombre empezó a bajar el arma y con una extraordinaria velocidad que solamente un asesino experimentado podría tener, tomó otra vez su katana, se colocó detrás del hombre y la clavó en su espalda atravesando su corazón—Nunca—le habló Suigetsu amenazante—Nunca se atrevan a tocar lo que me importa—sacó la katana y el cuerpo del hombre cayó. Suigetsu enseguida le quitó las cuerdas a Karin y ella cayó en sus brazos, sus hombros sacudiéndose, estaba llorando—Tranquila, Karin. Fue mi culpa—ella negó con la cabeza, Suigetsu la abrazó y ella gimió de dolor y se tocó el vientre

—Me duele… —dijo, Suigetsu se preocupó y la cargó en sus brazos

—Estamos a unas horas de la aldea más cercana, pero lo que necesitamos es un médico, así que iremos a Konoha—Karin sintió y se mordió el brazo, pensó que el dolor se iría, pero no. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Suigetsu para no caerse mientras el chico iba a toda velocidad por los arboles.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Otro de los hombres salió de los árboles para ver a su compañero muerto.

—Ya van tres—se dijo, había visto a uno unos metros antes y ahora a esos dos. Se puso alerta cuando uno se movió, se acercó pero se dio cuenta que no viviría mucho. Tenía un agujero en la espalda que al parecer había alcanzado su corazón—Bueno—dijo el hombre colocando sus manos en las sienes de su compañero—al menos servirás para brindarme información.

Antes de que su compañero muriera, el hombre le sacó toda la información que iba a compartir con su jefe.

—Después mandaré a alguien a buscar los cuerpos—dijo y se alejó rumbo a la guarida de los Uzumaki en donde estaba su jefe.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu no tardó mucho en llegar y antes de que los guardias en las puerta le dijeran algo él entró en la aldea rumbo al hospital. Ahí la dejó en la camilla, había quedado inconsciente en el camino y Suigetsu suplicaba porque estuviera bien. Unos enfermeros se la llevaron y le dijeron a Suigetsu que contara lo que había pasado. Terminando de contar la historia, llamaron al sexto Hokage.

—Señor Uzumaki—dijo una doctora rubia—puede pasar—Suigetsu pasó a la habitación y encontró a Karin dormida—ella y el bebé están bien, los golpes no fueron tan fuertes para hacerles daño.

—Gracias doctora…

—Yamanaka—dijo la rubia sonriéndole y salió, Suigetsu se sentó en la cama al lado de Karin, la calma duró poco cuando Sakura, Naruto y el sexto entraron a la habitación

—Suigetsu, supe lo que pasó—dijo Naruto, Sakura acomodó a la bebé que tenía que sus brazos.

— ¿están bien?

—Sí, la doctora Yamanaka dijo que los golpes no fueron muy fuertes para causarles daño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? —preguntó el Hokage, Suigetsu procedió a contarles la historia. El Hokage miraba con su rostro serio—Esa amenaza es extraña.

—Los Uzumaki tenían muchas cosas selladas en sus pergaminos—dijo Sakura—Tal vez tienen algo muy poderoso, por eso buscan a un Uzumaki.

—Al parecer no tienen la suficiente información—dijo Suigetsu—Pues al parecer solamente se guiaban de que el Uzumaki tenía el cabello rojo.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? —preguntó el sexto

—El Uzumaki más conocido es Naruto—dijo Suigetsu—Creo que así estaría más seguro de que conociera el sello.

—Yo no sé romper sellos—dijo Naruto

—Y porque es el más famoso fue que no lo buscaron a él—dijo Sakura—Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de su ausencia, en cambio con Karin sería diferente, la Niebla lo pensaría como un accidente por la misión—Miró al sexto— ¿Qué dice usted, Kakashi-sensei?

—Necesitan un Uzumaki que sepa romper los sellos. Debo comunicarme con los otros Kages.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto

—Los sobrevivientes de la aldea del torbellino están esparcidos por los países, hablaré con cada Kage para que los investiguen y los aseguren, no podemos arriesgarnos a que tomen un Uzumaki para sus fines.

—Mi madre me enseñó muchas técnicas y secretos del clan—dijo una voz ronca, todos se giraron para ver a Karin—Ella dijo que el legado del clan no se debía perder.

— ¡Karin! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Suigetsu, ella le sonrió sentándose en la cama

—Creo que ellos investigaron sobre mí.

—O simplemente se sentían con suerte—dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que deberían quedarse en la aldea mientras el bebé nace—dijo Naruto, Karin negó con la cabeza

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la niebla—dijo—No creo que vuelvan a atacar, ya saben que estamos en guardia.

—Tiene razón—dijo Kakashi—Mandaré a unos ninjas a investigar, pero Karin, es mejor que descanses unos días aquí en Konoha. Mandaré un mensaje al Mizukage avisando que es mejor que cancele su misión―Karin asintió. El Hokage sonrió detrás de su máscara, asintió y salió.

― ¿Cómo están Hinata y el bebé? ―preguntó Karin a Naruto

― ¡Está n genial! —Naruto se colocó los brazos en la nuca—Si quieres cuando salgas del hospital puedas cenar con nosotros, a Hinata le encantaría verte.

—Claro, me encantaría—Karin sonrió, Naruto se despidió y salió. Hasta ese momento Karin no se había dado cuenta que Sakura tenía a una bebé en brazos— ¿esa es tu niña? —dijo Karin brindándole los brazos para que Sakura dejara cargarla, Sakura sonrió y le puso su bebé en brazos de Karin. La pelirroja sonrió a la bebé y la consintió.

—Estás enorme—le dijo Sakura burlándose de ella.

—Lo mismo dije yo—dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

—Callense—dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño—Cara de pez ¿Por qué no duermes? Te vez cansado.

—Olvidalo—dijo Suigetsu con cara seria, por él haberse quedado dormido Karin y el bebé habían estado en peligro

— ¿Ino no les dijo el sexo de su bebé? —preguntó Sakura, ellos la miraron extrañados pero se dieron cuenta que ella estaba analizando el historial clínico de Karin

— ¿Ya se sabe qué es? —preguntó Karin

—Sí, cuando te hicieron la ecografía para ver si el bebé tenía daño lo vieron. Tendrán un niño—dijo Sakura sonriendo, a Suigetsu le brillaron los ojos.

—Se llamará Mangetsu—sentenció enseguida, Karin lo miró sorprendida, ella ni siquiera había pensado como lo llamaría. Sakura soltó una risita y tomó a su bebé, se despidió de la pareja y salió. Ella sabía que en debates de nombres es mejor que estuvieran solos.

— ¿Mangetsu? —preguntó Karin acariciándose el vientre.

—Pues sí… Como mi hermano mayor…

—Oh… —Karin sonrió—está bien, me gusta—Suigetsu le dio un beso en la frente

—Lo siento—dijo—si no me hubiese quedado dormido no hubiese pasado nada de esto.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Karin—lo importante es que estamos bien—le sonrió—nos salvaste. Es una paga por las veces que te he curado-_Suigetsu sonrió—Ahora es mejor que descanses, así cuando volvamos no te quedes dormido.

—Tú no me mandas—dijo Suigetsu empujando suavemente la cabeza de su esposa, Karin soltó una risita. Suigetsu se dirigió a un sofá que había en la habitación

—Descansa, cara de pez—dijo Karin volviéndose a acostar.

—Descansa bruja… Mangetsu… —Karin sonrió cuando sintió al bebé patear en respuesta.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El hombre con la información llegó a la guarida de los Uzumaki. Su jefe estaba sentado en el trono girando un kunai entre sus dedos.

— ¿Dónde está la chica? —dijo con una voz fría. Llevaban tres meses buscando a la Uzumaki de ojos rojos y cuando uno de los guardias avisó verla todos se habían alegrado.

—No pudieron capturarla, señor—El hombre de cabello purpura le dio una sonrisa torcida

— ¿Les dio pelea una mujer? ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Muertos, señor.

—Explícate.

—Cuando llegué a verificar el porqué tardaban tanto encontré a dos muertos y a uno agonizando, como no podía hacer ya nada por el que agonizaba lo que hice fue entrar en su mente y transferir la información. La Uzumaki estaba embarazada.

—Se supone que es más fácil.

—Se equivoca señor. Ellos capturaron a la Uzumaki, pero resulta que ella estaba con un guardia, él fue el que mató a los tres.

—Wow, sin duda debe ser un gran asesino. Creo que la Uzumaki vive en la Niebla, los mejores asesinos son de esa aldea. Descríbeme al guardia—tomó de su cantimplora con agua

—Cabello blanco casi azul, ojos violetas y dientes puntiagudos—el jefe escupió el agua que estaba tomando. El subordinado miró sorprendido a su jefe que tenía una sonrisa deprededadora— ¿señor?

—Supe que Suigetsu andaba vagando por los países, pero no pensé que había vuelto a la niebla—soltó una risa—mi plan de venganza ahora está conectada con mi plan de capturar al Uzumaki—miró a su subordinado—Quiero que te infiltres en la Niebla y me investigues qué relación tiene Suigetsu Hozuki con la Uzumaki ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí, señor! —dijo el subordinado y se alejó. El hombre de cabello purpura volvió a tomar de su botella de agua

—Ah ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaría tan de suerte?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Mangetsu llegó corriendo al hospital cuando lo sacaron de la academia._

 _Corrió más rápido de lo que un niño de cinco años podía correr, llegó al hospital y enseguida fue a la recepción._

 _—_ _¡Señora! —dijo levantando su mano para que la enfermera lo viera, ya que el muro que separaba la recepción era más alto que él_

 _—_ _Dime pequeño—dijo la enfermera con cariño_

 _—_ _¿Dónde está Akane Hozuki? —la enfermera sonrió con ternura, buscó la habitación en su registro y le indicó al niño. Mangetsu hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y corrió hacia la habitación. Abrió despacio la puerta y encontró a su madre sentada en la cama y a su padre en una silla aparte. Akane Hozuki le sonrió a su hijo mayor y le señaló con la cabeza que se acercara, el niño se acercó notando el bulto en los brazos de su madre._

 _—_ _Ven cariño—dijo la mujer—acercate y salúdalo—Mangetsu tragó y se acercó hasta subirse en la cama donde estaba su madre para ver por primera vez a su hermano menor. El niño sonrió cuando el pequeño bebé de cabello celeste abrió los ojos._

 _—_ _¡Son violetas como los míos! —dijo el niño, Akane rió_

 _—_ _Y como los míos—dijo_

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo llamaron? —el niño le dio su mano a su hermano y el bebé apretó su dedo en su puño_

 _—_ _Suigetsu—dijo su padre, Mangetsu sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano, desde ese día que lo vio por primera vez había jurado protegerlo."_

 ** _._**

 _"—_ _¡Niisan! —Mangetsu se giró hacia la voz, pero ésta estaba lejos— ¡Niisan! ¡Te buscan en la puerta!_

 _—_ _Tch—Dijo Mangetsu y se bajó del banco que usaba para alcanzar la estufa, se limpió las manos y se quitó el delantal que casi se arrastraba. De camino a la puerta tomó la espada que sus padres le habían dejado para defensa. Él le había dicho millones de veces a Suigetsu que cuando sus padres estaban de misión no abriera la puerta a nadie, pero su pequeño hermano de tres años ni caso le hacía. Mangetsu solamente tenía ocho años, pero sabía pelear lo suficiente para defenderse, pero no sabía que iba a hacer si capturaban a su hermano pequeño._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta se relajó solo un poco al ver a una jounnin de la aldea, pero luego su corazón se rompió al verle el rostro: Era lastima y dolor lo que había en el rostro de la Jounnin, Mangetsu era pequeño, pero él sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Mangetsu dejó la espada a un lado y se colocó al lado de Suigetsu frente a la Jounnin, el niño más pequeño miraba a la Jounnin con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos violetas._

 _—_ _Mangetsu-kun—dijo la Jounnin—debo hablar contigo._

 _—_ _Sui… —dijo Mangetsu—ve a jugar al patio—Suigetsu frunció el ceño, detestaba que lo dejaran fuera en las conversaciones._

 _—_ _Pero Niisan…_

 _—_ _¡Vete! —Exclamó Mangetsu mostrándole los dientes afilados a su hermano, el niño se encogió, asintió y se dirigió al patio arrastrando la espada de madera detrás de él._

 _—_ _Creo que ya sabes que venía a decir—dijo la Jounnin que había presenciado todo en silencio._

 _—_ _Cuando tus padres están de misión y un Jounnin viene a tu casa con la lástima en su cara solamente te va a decir que tus padres no volverán—Mangetsu intentó mantener las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos, se los secó al ver que no podía_

 _—_ _Yo… lo siento tanto._

 _—_ _Es lo que todos dicen…_

 _—_ _La aldea pagará su alimentación y las cosas que necesiten—dijo la Jounnin—Me imagino que seguirás en la academia—Mangetsu asintió—Bueno, los de… —No pudo terminar de hablar porque Mangetsu le cerró la puerta en la cara. Mangetsu se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer, para después colocar las rodillas en su pecho y llorar sobre ellas_

 _—_ _El funeral será esta tarde—escuchó, pero no le importó mucho, él solo siguió llorando hasta que unas pequeñas manos le estaban tocando la cabeza_

 _—_ _Niisan… Niisan… ¿Qué pasa? —Mangetsu levantó su cabeza para ver a su hermano menor preocupado ¿Cómo iba a decirle? Además él no entendería. Lo único que hizo fue tomar a su hermano y abrazarlo, era lo único que le quedaba y no quería perderlo."_

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Una capa de vapor blanco inundaba la aldea de la niebla. Varios shinobi estaban reunidos en el cementerio brindado duelo a los últimos caídos. Mangetsu ya había dejado de llorar y mantenía su rostro serio mientras sostenía de la mano a Suigetsu que no entendía mucho que hacia ahí. Le habían dicho que sus padres no volverían, pero él no entendía el porqué, le dijeron que cuando creciera lo entendería"_

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Los truenos reventaban los tímpanos. Los rayos coloreaban el cielo. Suigetsu cerró los ojos cuando otro rayo iluminó su habitación._

 _Había estado llorando silenciosamente, un llanto que aunque no se escuchara normalmente su madre llegaba y lo abrazaba. Pero nadie llegaba ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Su hermano mayor le había dicho que ella no volvería, que ella se había ido para siempre ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Suigetsu se arropó más con la sabana al sentir el otro rayo. Decidió levantarse e ir corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, pero él no estaba ahí. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para encontrarlo._

 _Suigetsu se acercó a la cama de sus padres y vio el bulto del cuerpo de su hermano. Suigetsu se subió en la cama._

 _—_ _Niisan—dijo el niño zarandeando a su hermano, Mangetsu abrió los ojos enseguida_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa Sui?_

 _—_ _Tengo miedo—dijo el niño, Mangetsu sonrió y le palmeó el colchón a su lado, SUigetsu enseguida se acurrucó en su hermano mayor. Mangetsu tomó la sabana y arropó al pequeño niño, luego lo abrazó como si pudiera librarlo de sus miedos."_

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Mangetsu sopesó el dinero sobre sus manos y luego miró al Yondaime Mizukage._

 _—_ _Bien hecho, Mangetsu—dijo el Mizukage—fue un trabajo rápido y según las fuentes no sospechan nada de la Niebla._

 _—_ _Sí, señor—dijo Mangetsu haciendo una reverencia_

 _—_ _Dime algo, Mangetsu. He notado cierto interés en ti de entrar en los espadachines ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _En cada generación de mi familia debe haber un espadachín—dijo Mangetsu—Mi padre fue uno, por ejemplo—El Yondaime sonrió—Además, siempre ha sido mi sueño._

 _—_ _Sigue así y estarás muy pronto en los espadachines—Mangetsu sonrió y fue a salir—Oh Mangetsu, para que no te sorprendas, tu hermano está de misión—Mangetsu se quedó paralizado_

 _—_ _Yondaime… Solo tiene seis años, ni siquiera es Gennin._

 _—_ _Hay un espadachín que mostró interés en él—dijo el Mizukage—Tu hermano es un prodigio, deberías alegrarte por él._

 _—_ _Lo haría, pero desde que mis padres murieron me prometí protegerlo y aun creo que está muy pequeño para hacer misiones._

 _—_ _Créeme que él estaba muy entusiasmado, puedes irte—Mangetsu salió de la torre y enseguida se dirigió a su casa. Frunció el ceño al verla vacia como había dicho el Mizukage._

 _—_ _Yo a su edad estaba lanzando Shurikens de juguete en la academia—se dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá y se dirigía al baño. Se desvistió y entró en la ducha rascando la sangre seca pegada en su piel y en su pelo blanco. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su hermano menor ¿Y cómo no? Él mismo sabía cómo eran las misiones, sabía la fama que poseía la aldea de la niebla –O como ahora la llamaban, la Niebla Sangrienta- Él sabía que la niebla era peligrosa y había jurado proteger a su hermano, tenía la esperanza que Suigetsu despertara su sed de sangre cuando fuera mayor, no tan pequeño. Suspiró, Suigetsu se parecía más a su padre y él a su madre._

 _Mangetsu salía del baño cuando escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse_

 _—_ _¡Niisan! —Escuchó— ¡Niisan! ¡El Yondaime me dijo que ya habías llegado!_

 _—_ _¡Aquí arriba! —Gritó Mangetsu, escuchó los pasos de su hermano por las escaleras, se sobresaltó cuando lo vio todo sucio y con sangre seca en su cabello y piel— ¿Qué carajos…?_

 _—_ _¡Estaba entrenando! —dijo el niño_

 _—_ _¿Y esa sangre?_

 _—_ _¿Esta? —el niño se tomó un mechón de cabello—Es una larga historia_

 _—_ _Al baño, ahora—Suigetsu hizo un puchero y dejando su espada en el suelo se dirigió al baño, Mangetsu lo siguió_

 _—_ _¡Niisan! ¡Yo se me bañar solo!_

 _—_ _¡Entra! —Suigetsu frunció el ceño y se quitó la ropa mientras llenaba la bañera, se metió en ella y empezó a quitarse la sangre seca de la piel. Sintió un movimiento detrás suyo y se giró para ver a Mangetsu entrando a la bañera detrás de él y empezándole a quitar la sangre del cabello—Ahora sí, habla._

 _—_ _¡Maté a una persona! —dijo el niño sonriendo, Mangetsu abrió sus ojos de par en par_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! —No es que le pareciera malo, él también había matado a varias personas, solamente le pareció impresionante que su hermano de seis años lo dijera con tanta facilidad._

 _—_ _Pues, estábamos entrenando, luego mi sensei dijo que nos adentráramos en el bosque, entonces alguien nos atacó, sensei lo derrumbó y me dejó matarlo—el niño sonrió—no lo maté enseguida, sino que primero le corté los brazos, luego las piernas y luego la cabeza—el niño rió—Kisame-sensei se echó a reir._

 _—_ _¿Kisame-sempai? —preguntó Mangetsu_

 _—_ _Sí, él fue el que me dijo que entrenara con él… ¡Niisan! ¡Quiero entrar a los espadachines de la niebla! —Mangetsu soltó una risita_

 _—_ _Pues imagínate que yo ya estoy a punto de entrar—El niño frunció el ceño_

 _—_ _¡Te superaré, Niisan! —Dijo Suigetsu— ¡ya verás! —Mangetsu soltó otra risita._

 _Ya limpio, Mangetsu salió de la bañera y le dijo a su hermano que también saliera. Desppues de ambos ponerse la pijama se acostaron en el cuarto que había sidoel de sus padres. Suigetsu tomó una foto que había en la mesa de noche: Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos violetas era abrazada por un hombre de pelo blanco y dientes afilados._

 _—_ _No me acuerdo de ellos—dijo Suigetsu mirando a su hermano_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _No me acuerdo de mamá y papá, si no es por esta foto ni los reconocería._

 _—_ _Tú te pareces más a papá—dijo Mangetsu—Su personalidad es muy parecida: Activos, sarcásticos, burlones; mamá discutía con él y él solamente se reía. Y mamá, bueno ella era preciosa, era amable y humilde, totalmente lo opuesto a papá—Mangetsu suspiró—Pero ambos se complementaban—Suigetsu tenía un brillo en los ojos, le gustaba escuchar sobre sus padres pues no se acordaba bien de ellos—Bien, Sui, vamos a dormir._

 _—_ _Sí—dijo el niño acostándose al lado de su hermano mayor."_

 ** _Notas y aclaraciones: Adoré! En verdad adoré escribir este capitulo! Lo escribí con tanta pasión!_**

 ** _No se sabe como fue la relación de Suigetsu y Mangetsu, pero me gustaría que hubiese sido algo parecida a la de Itachi y Sasuke antes de la masacre… Pes Suigetsu cada vez que se refería a él lo hacía con admiración y respeto 7u7_**

 ** _Desde qie inicié este fic siempre he deseado escribir ese momento en el pasado de Suigetsu y Mangetsu 7u7_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, yo personalmente amé escribirlo 7u7_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews!_**

 ** _Pd: Los invito a entrar en mi página personal_**

SilvinLewisUchiha?ref=bookmarks


	8. Chapter 8

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 ** _Guest: Lo publicaría de seguido pero… Mi portátil a veces es una perra y se porta terrible. Además tengo otro fic de Naruto además de este, junto con dos de Cazadores de sombras que tambien tengo que actualizar :/_**

 ** _Red: Que lindo que te hice llorar 7w7 Y sobre la venganza sobre Suigetsu bueno, aquí te darás cuenta. Otra cosa, Mangetsu no puede ser, él está muerto :/_**

 ** _MariposaSH100792: Me alegra que te haya gusta. Aquí está la continuación :3_**

 ** _Akemi Maxwell: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 Y sobre si son Cannon ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Solo que hay que verlo bien! ¡Además! ¡Ahora hay un nuevo manga! ¡Que en ese nuevo manga el asistente de Kishi me dibuje una parte en la cual aparezca Karin embarazada de Suigetsu estoy feliz!_**

 ** _Kind Yuuki: ¡Gracias! Me alegra de verdad saber que te ha encantado, me gusta llenar sus expectativas :3 :3 Y bueno, tengo muchas ideas en mente ¡Aquí tienes el que aparecerá! :3_**

 ** _IsabelHrnandez: Aquí tienes más 7w7_**

 ** _Capitulo Ocho_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero tambien suelo ser trágica, eso es por lo que puede pasar en este y/o capítulos posteriores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Suigetsu secó el sudor en su frente y se acomodó la mochila en su espalda. Siguió saltando los arboles aunque ya notaba que no lo seguían. Se detuvo para tomar aire y sentarse a descansar un poco._

 _―_ _No puedo creerlo―se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su hermano, lo que Suigetsu hizo iba a romperle el corazón._

 _―_ _¿Quién eres? ―Suigetsu se sobresaltó ante la figura enfrente suyo, se levantó en guardia―Ni lo sueñes, yo tengo más ventaja―la figura se acercó más a Suigetsu con una espada amenazando al niño. Suigetsu pudo notar que era un niño de más o menos once años, su edad, tenía el cabello purpura y los ojos grises― ¡Te pregunté que quien eras!_

 _―_ _Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki―el otro niño le dio una sonrisa torcida_

 _―_ _La reencarnación del demonio, el asesino del que todos hablan ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _―_ _Acabo de escapar de la Niebla._

 _―_ _¿Eh? ―dijo el otro niño― ¿Ya empezaron a perseguirte? ―el chico de cabello purpura le sonrió al peliblanco― ¡A este rumbo te alcanzaran!_

 _―_ _No tengo que más hacer._

 _―_ _Ven―el chico bajó su espada―Yo tambien escapé de la niebla por asesinatos y conseguí una casa por aquí escondida._

 _―_ _¿Me estas ofreciendo un lugar donde vivir? ―preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido_

 _―_ _Claro―el chico de cabello purpura le volvió a sonreír―No tienes en donde vivir y yo tengo un lugar muy grande, seremos compañeros―Suigetsu sonrió_

 _―_ _Sí… Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _―_ _Mi nombre es Kaito._

 _._

 _El corazón de Mangetsu se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar la noticia._

 _―_ _No puede ser…_

 _―_ _Claro que sí―dijo el yondaime_

 _―_ _¡Pero es un niño!_

 _―_ _Tiene once años y ya es un asesino muy buscado, Mangetsu._

 _―_ _¡Yo tambien soy un asesino!_

 _―_ _Eres un espadachín, ese es tu trabajo, pero tu hermano apenas era un Gennin._

 _―_ _Pero…_

 _―_ _Ya es tarde, Mangetsu… ya mandé tropas a tu casa y uno me avisó que tu hermano había escapado. Lo fueron a buscar y tienen órdenes de matarlo si se opone―los ojos purpura de Mangetsu brillaron―Tú hermano empezó con sus asesinatos desde los siete, y se fue dejando llevar, lo siento pero ha matado a más de 100 personas en estos últimos años. No hay remedio―Mangetsu gruñó y salió de la torre del Mizukage dando un portazo. No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa y entrar encontrándola toda revuelta, los muebles tirados y algunas cosas rotas. Mangetsu tomó una mochila y metió ropa y víveres para mudarse, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en esa casa._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin jadeó y agarró más fuerte el borde de su escritorio. Se mordió el labio sintiendo los labios calientes de Suigetsu recorrer su cuello. Su esposo pasó de su cuello besando su barbilla y empezando a desabrochar la camisa de la pelirroja.

―Sui… ―jadeó Karin, pero fue interrumpida cuando las labios del peliblanco capturaron su boca, Suigetsu la pegó con cuidado a su cuerpo―Aquí no… ―volvió a decir Karin, pero no pudo resistirse al ver el deseo en los ojos violetas del hombre. Suigetsu deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de su mujer de vez en cuando tomando un mechón de cabello rojo. Karin ya estaba dispuesta a volver a caer cuando sintió un pequeño calambre que la hizo empujar a Suigetsu y agarrarse el vientre.

― ¡Karin! ¿Estás bien? ―la chica asintió acomodándose los lentes

―Solo una pequeña contracción―la pelirroja empezó a abrocharse la camisa

― ¡Espera, Zanahoria!

―No, cara de pez―dijo Karin―casi nos descubren la vez esa, no voy a tener sexo en mi oficina.

―Ash―Suigetsu se agachó un poco mirando el vientre de su esposa―enano, lo arruinaste―Karin soltó una risita y se acarició el vientre de nueve meses

― ¿No tienes una misión a la cual irte? ―se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja.

―Quería que tuviéramos una buena despedida.

―Bueno, creo que anoche la tuvimos.

―Sí, pero…

―Largo, cara de pez, recuerda que estoy a días de dar a luz y te quiero aquí.

―Ya, ya―Suigetsu levantó las manos y acomodándose el traje y la banda ninja se acercó a la ventana, Karin lo siguió

―Buena suerte y regresa vivo―dijo la pelirroja, Suigetsu le sonrió y le dio un beso

―claro―luego se agachó y besó el vientre de Karin―vendré antes de que nazcas―Karin sonrió, Suigetsu saltó y salió por la ventana.

Karin se dirigió a su silla en el escritorio y antes de sentarse su puerta sonó.

―Adelante―dijo Karin sentándose, una enfermera pasó a la oficina.

―Karin-san―dijo la chica de cabello castaño y amables ojos azules.

―Dime, Kaori.

―Akemi-san la llama a su oficina.

―Ya voy, gracias.

― ¿Y cómo va el embarazo?

―Oh, bien, gracias.

―Nunca imaginé que los Hozuki volvieran a surgir en esta aldea.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Oh, doctora. Los Hozuki siempre fueron un clan bastante fuerte y muy importante en la aldea, además de que era bastante temido. El segundo Mizukage era uno.

―Pero ¿Cómo así que nunca te imaginaste…?

―Suigetsu-san y Mangetsu-san eran los últimos integrantes de ese clan. Suigetsu-san fue tachado como renegado y Mangetsu-san murió y entonces ya no quedaron más Hozuki en la aldea. Créame que fue una gran sorpresa para todos saber que los Hozuki volverían a la aldea y aun más cuando se supo que usted estaba embarazada―Karin se acarició el vientre―No es nada malo, Karin-san.

―Oh, bueno―Karin soltó una risita

―Estoy quitándole su tiempo, Akemi-san la llamaba.

Karin se dirigió a la oficina de la directora del hospital acariciándose el vientre, estaba teniendo unos pequeños calambres, pero ella sabía que era natural en sus últimas semanas de embarazo.

Karin entró a la oficina y se sentó en frente del escritorio de su jefa que la saludo con una sonrisa amable.

―Hola, Karin ¿Cómo va ese embarazo?

―Un poco molesto―dijo Karin riendo y subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz

―Es normal―dijo la doctora con una sonrisa―Bueno, Karin te llamaba para ver como seguía tu embarazo y además recordarte que no puedes asistir ninguna operación ni arriesgarte a lugares contagiosos como el laboratorio.

―Sí, señora.

― ¿Cuántas semanas ya tienes?

―36.

―Ya estas a punto, debes tener mucho cuidado. Si llegas a romper fuente debes venir lo más pronto posible.

―Sí, señora.

―He decidido que desde hoy empezaras a salir más temprano, ahora puedes seguir con tus quehaceres―Karin se levantó, le dio una pequeña reverencia y salió directo a su oficina nuevamente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu se acomodó la máscara ANBU y la espada a su espalda. Los ANBU en la niebla anteriormente eran más que todo, los espadachines. Pero desde que éstos se habían disuelto la fuerza cayó más en los enmascarados nuevamente.

Suigetsu no le había contado a Karin sobre su ascenso a ANBU, sabía que la pelirroja se iba a preocupar debido a que los ANBU hacían misiones aun más peligrosas.

En sí, él aun no era ANBU, si pasaba esta prueba podría llegar a serlo.

La prueba era fácil, algo con lo que él estaba acostumbrado: Asesinato. Pero esta vez era un asesinato múltiple. Un grupo de bandidos demasiado peligrosos para un ninja normal por lo cual lo mejor era llamar a un escuadrón ANBU.

Debajo de su máscara, Suigetsu tenía una sonrisa perversa, ese tipo de sonrisa que solo colocaba cuando cortaba en dos.

― ¡Hozuki! ―Suigetsu se dio la vuelta mirando a través de su máscara al líder el escuadrón.

― ¿Señor?

―Debido a que es tu prueba de acceso tú darás el primer golpe. Analizamos que serían más que nosotros así que atacaremos individualmente―Suigetsu asintió.

― ¿Cree que sean más peligrosos que nosotros?

―Nadie es más peligroso que los ANBU de la niebla sangrienta, estamos entrenados para el asesinato―Suigetsu rió.

―Tiene razón.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin metió el plato de Ramen en el microondas. Después de un rato lo sacó y acariciándose el vientre se sentó en la mesa a comer. Apretó los palillos en cuanto sintió un calambre más fuerte. Desde que Suigetsu se había ido dos días atrás ella estaba sintiendo calambres más fuertes y había tenido ya una falsa alarma en el mismo hospital mientras hacía una consulta.

Sin embargo, ese calambre estaba siendo aún más fuerte que los otros. Karin sintió sus piernas temblar y un liquido caer entre ellas.

―Oh mierda―dijo ella dejando los palillos en la mesa y levantándose con cuidado. Se sostuvo en la mesa y empezó a salir con cuidado hacia la puerta―Ya viene… ―salió y se maldijo porque fuera tan tarde y viviera tan lejos. Tenía miedo de tropezarse y caerse mientras caminaba hacia el hospital. Tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar y le parecieron eternos, fueron los veinte minutos más largos que había pasado. Veinte minutos en los cuales atravesaba la solitaria aldea. Veinte minutos en los cuales el bebé era más inquieto que nunca, esperando salir pronto de su encierro. Veinte minutos en los que ella sentía las piernas temblarle y los calambres más fuertes.

Karin se acomodó los lentes y casi gritó de alegría cuando llegó al hospital.

― ¡Karin-san! ―dijo una enfermera acercándose

―El bebé ya viene―dijo Karin y enseguida la mujer entendió dirigiéndola a una silla de ruedas y llevándola hasta una habitación. Una doctora no tardó en aparecer―Las contracciones son cada cinco minutos―avisó la pelirroja.

―Apártame la sala de partos―dijo la doctora y luego empezó a ayudar a Karin a hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala de partos. Karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la gran bañera y a la doctora colocándose un impermeable.

―Nunca había estado en la sala de partos―dijo Karin― ¿Por qué una bañera?

―La aldea de la Niebla siempre ha utilizado la terapia del parto en el agua. Favorece tanto a la madre como al bebé y hace más fácil el parto. Menos dolor y es más fácil para el bebé la salida―Karin asintió y apretó con fuerza el mango de la silla de ruedas al sentir otra contracción―Ven Karin, el bebé está a punto de nacer y necesitas entrar―la Uzumaki asintió y se levantó para luego quitarse la ropa solamente quedando en Top y entrar a la bañera. Respiró y después frunció el ceño al acordarse de que Suigetsu no iba a estar aquí como lo había prometido.

―Ese maldito―gruñó―Me las va a pagar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu estornudó y se reacomodó la máscara.

― ¿Ya te estás enfermando, Hozuki? ―Dijo su líder con burla.

―Que va―se frotó la nariz debajo de la máscara.

―Lo estás haciendo bien, Hozuki. Sigue así y podrás entrar a ANBU.

―Estoy emocionado, aunque mi sueño siempre fue entrar a los espadachines.

―Es una lástima que ya se hayan disuelto. Créeme que si tuviésemos todas las espadas el Mizukage hubiese dejado que volvieran.

―Puedo buscarlas y recuperarlas―dijo Suigetsu, el líder rió

―Mala idea―Suigetsu rió―Hey, ahí viene otro―Suigetsu miró hacia donde le señalaban y sonrió con malicia― ¡ya! ―exclamó el líder y Suigetsu sacó su espada lanzándose a la acción.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin nunca había experimentado algo tan difícil. Sin embargo ella se dio cuenta que valía la pena.

―Hola, pequeño―dijo Karin sosteniendo al bebé y acariciando los cabellos rojos sobre su cabecita. El bebé respondió al llamado de su madre apretando su dedo con su manita logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Karin―Eres tan pequeño y delicado―dijo sonriendo aún más. El bebé arrugó la nariz con molestia –un gesto que sacó de ella- y empezó a llorar. Karin enseguida se desató una parte de la bata y se sacó un pecho para alimentar a su bebé. El niño empezó a comer con un insaciable apetito y poco después abrió sus pequeños ojos mirando a su madre por primera vez. Karin sonrió notando los ojos de color purpura del pequeño.

―Karin-san―dijo una enfermera entrando, ésta sostenía un documento.

―Hola, Kaori.

― ¿Fue difícil el parto?

―Para nada, bajo el agua es muy fácil, tenían razón―la enfermera de cabello castaño le sonrió

―Lo sabía y déjeme decirle que el bebé está totalmente sano.

―Era de esperarse―Al notar que el bebé dejó de mamar, Karin se volvió a cubrir el pecho con la bata.

―Necesito saber cómo se va a llamar.

―Mangetsu Uzumaki Hozuki―dijo Karin, Kaori anotó el nombre del bebé en un documento y luego en la manilla de identificación para después colocarla en la delicada muñeca del pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia Uzumaki Hozuki.

―Es una lástima que Suigetsu-san se haya perdido del nacimiento de su primer hijo.

―sí, es una lástima. Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando vuelva―Karin besó la frente de su hijo que estaba volviendo a caer en el sueño.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kaito sonrió ante la noticia de su espía en la niebla.

―Entonces mi gran compañero Suigetsu se casó con la Uzumaki―dijo Kaito.

―Sí, señor y ya la Uzumaki dio a luz.

―Eso es aun mejor. Podremos tomar al bebé como rehén para que la mujer nos rompa el sello. De paso, mi venganza contra Suigetsu Hozuki será resuelta.

―Señor…

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Cuánto esperaremos para ir a capturarlos?

―Si vamos ahora estaremos ahí dentro de una semana ¿Dijiste que Suigetsu no estaba en la aldea?

―Sí, señor.

―Bien, entonces partiremos dentro de una semana. Dejémosle disfrutar de su familia, que pronto desparecerá.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin dejó a Mangetsu en su cuna y bajó a preparar la cena. Había recibido un mensaje de Suigetsu diciendo que volvería esa noche.

―Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar―dijo la pelirroja amarrándose el delantal en la cintura y sacándose el cabello que había quedado enredado. Decidió hacer alguna cena especial y no calentar ramen como normalmente hacía. Ya llevaba tres días desde el parto y ya se lo pasaba aburrida debido a que no iba a trabajar por la licencia de maternidad.

Karin estaba cortando las verduras cuando sintió el chakra de Suigetsu acercarse. Se subió los lentes con una sonrisa y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sintió enseguida lo pasos acercarse a la cocina y le dio la espalda a la puerta para ocultar su falta de vientre.

Suigetsu abrazó el pecho de Karin y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Te extrañé, Zanahoria.

― ¿Enserio?

―Sí―le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Karin sabía que era solo cuestión de minutos que el peli celeste notara la ausencia en la figura de su esposa.

―Tardaste mucho―reprochó la Uzumaki

―Pero estoy a tiempo―el Hozuki bajó su mano hasta el vientre inexistente de su esposa. Al no sentir el vientre hinchado abrió los ojos y escuchó la risa de Karin. Le dio la vuelta a la pelirroja y la miró de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de nuevo que no había vientre― ¿Ya…?

―Hace tres días―dijo Karin riendo. Dejó el cuchillo detrás de ella y tomó el rostro de su esposo―Y quiere conocerte.

― ¡Yo tambien lo quiero ver! ―Suigetsu tomó la muñeca de Karin y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación que había designado para el pequeño. Suigetsu se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación mirando el pequeño bulto en una cuna.

―Acércate―le dijo Karin dándole un empujón. Suigetsu se acercó y sonrió al ver al bebé. Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos captando cada parte de su delicado rostro. Acarició el poquito de cabello rojo que tenía y después la mejilla. Suigetsu tenía ganas de llorar de alegría―Tiene los mismos ojos que tú―dijo la pelirroja

― ¿Violetas? ―Ella asintió. Suigetsu abrazó a su pequeño hijo y dejó salir unas pocas lágrimas. Karin sonrió con ternura al ver la escena. Suigetsu tomó la muñeca de Karin y la jaló para abrazarla tambien. La pequeña familia se abrazó compartiendo ese pequeño momento de alegría sobre el nuevo integrante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una semana después la casa de la familia Uzumaki-Hozuki estaba siendo silenciosamente vigilada. Los hombres sabiendo que la Uzumaki era una sensor, ocultaron su chakra para evitar ser descubiertos.

La entrada era fácil para los que sabían en donde quedaba la aldea, por eso nunca había guardias en la entrada. Además debido a la mala fama que siempre había tenido la Niebla nadie se atrevía a atacar.

Kaito sabía cómo era la aldea de pies a cabeza. Sabía en donde se situaban algunos guardias que habían –eran pocos, pero los había- y sabía muy bien que en la casa de un ex asesino, que estaba a las afueras de la aldea no iba a haber nadie cuidando.

Uno de sus hombres se dio cuenta cuando Suigetsu salió esa mañana a una misión fácil y llegaría esa noche. Así que él estaba dispuesto a realizar su venganza en ese tiempo. Suigetsu debía estar ahí para ver todo.

Kaito le hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres cuando escuchó el llanto del bebé. La pelirroja subió dejando el plato de comida en la mesa. Uno de sus hombres, con una habilidad increíble se coló en la casa, diluyó un líquido en la comida de la mujer y volvió a salir. La pelirroja bajó con su bebé en brazos y empezó a comer. El líquido para dormir no tenía color ni sabor, así que era indetectable. Kaito esperaba que el líquido que le había dado fuese bastante efectivo.

 ** _._**

Karin sintió sueño después de terminar su cena. Se sentía demasiado débil y por eso subió a su habitación. No quiso dejar a su bebé en la habitación de él, así que se acostó y lo acomodó a su lado. El bebé dormía con tranquilidad y Karin cerró los ojos tambien dejándose caer en el extraño sueño que le había caído, pero no que se iba a oponer.

A lo lejos Kaito sonrió con maldad al darse cuenta que la primera parte de su plan ya estaba cumplida.

 ** _._**

Suigetsu llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Dejó la máscara y la espada en el sofá y miró alrededor de la casa. No había nada extraño, pero le parecía raro que Karin no estuviera.

― ¡Karin! ―llamó Suigetsu y se extrañó de no recibir respuesta. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y la encontró ahí. Totalmente dormida con el cabello rojo sobre su rostro y los lentes puestos. Suigetsu sonrió, se sentó en la orilla y le acarició la mejilla. Le dio un beso en los labios y le quitó los lentes para colocarlos en la mesa de noche. Luego acarició la mejilla de su bebé dándole un pequeño beso en la cabecita pelirroja―Muero de hambre―dijo y bajó. Sin embargo al bajar sintió el ambiente más frio.

―Vaya vaya, Suigetsu―el mencionado levantó la vista hacia una figura sentada en un sillón enfrente de él. Enseguida lo reconoció.

― ¿Kaito?

― ¡Vaya! ¡Te acuerdas de mí! ―dijo el hombre de cabello purpura y empezó a girar en sus dedos la espada de Suigetsu, la única arma que él tenía encima.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Venganza ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi plan de venganza se uniría con mi plan de conquistar el mundo?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Necesito a un Uzumaki y tú me lo das en bandeja.

― ¡Karin! ―ya iba a subir

―Yo que tu no lo hago―Suigetsu miró arriba para ver a unos guardias custodiando la habitación en donde estaban su esposa e hijo― Vaya, Suigetsu ¿Quién iba a pensar que un asesino como tú iba a conseguir una familia?

―Así es la vida.

―Tambien fuiste aceptado otra vez en la Niebla ¿Qué hiciste?

―Participé en la guerra del lado correcto.

―Wow. El gran Suigetsu Hozuki haciendo lo correcto. Perdón ahora eres Suigetsu Uzumaki.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Ya te lo dije. Venganza. Pero necesito a tu mujer así que me vengaré de ti secuestrándola y tomando como rehén a tu hijo para que ella haga lo que yo quiera―se encogió de hombros―. Tómalo como agradecimiento por lo que me hiciste.

―Tú mismo te lo buscaste.

― ¡Se supone que éramos compañeros! ¡Nos cuidábamos el uno al otro! ¡Pero decidiste dejar que me capturaran para condenarme a muerte y tu escapar! Pero lo mejor es que el Karma existe y enseguida Orochimaru te secuestró.

―Bueno―dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa arrogante―Al menos ahí me daban buena comida y ahí fue donde conocí a mi esposa. Además de que tuve compañeros después de que me liberaron y ahora estoy viviendo bien en la aldea de a Niebla ¿Tú que tienes?

―Eres un presumido―dijo Kaito― ¿Qué tengo yo? Un poderoso pergamino del clan Uzumaki que tu mujer va a romper el sello―le dio una sonrisa malévola―y ya me harté de hablar―con una increíble velocidad que Suigetsu no pudo prever Kaito le clavó su propia espada en el estomago logrando hacerlo encogerse y escupir sangre―Espero que hayas tenido una buena despedida con tu pelirroja porque no volverás a verla nunca más. Salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte―Kaito activó un Raiton en la espada logrando electrocutar a Suigetsu. Creyendo que ya estaba sin vida lo dejó caer al suelo y miró a sus subordinados― ¡Llévense a los Uzumaki!

Suigetsu antes de perder la conciencia solamente pudo ver como uno de los hombres de su antiguo compañero llevaba a su Karin y otro llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Se prometió internamente no morir para poder salvarlos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Dos niños de doce años saltaron de rama en rama hasta su escondite. Ambos tenían una sonrisa depredadora, llena de dientes afilados. Ambos estaban sucios de sangre debido a que acababan de cometer otro de sus múltiples asesinatos._

 _―_ _¡Eso fue increíble, Suigetsu! ―exclamó Kaito, sus ojos grises brillando de entusiasmo_

 _―_ _¡Te lo dije! ―exclamó Suigetsu― ¡Te dije que iba a ser genial! ―Los niños rieron. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de las trampas que se situaban delante de ellos. Kaito fue el primero en caer._

 _―_ _¡Suigetsu! ―exclamó el niño cuando se vio atrapado en una jaula ya en el suelo. El peli celeste se giró para ver a su compañero atrapado. Bajó y se dio cuenta que las barras de la jaula estaban recargadas con chakra de viento―Mierda._

 _―_ _¡Lo sé! ¡Saben las debilidades! ―Kaito era de chakra de rayo, por lo cual su debilidad era el viento. Suigetsu empezó a golpear las barras de la jaula con su espada. Al ver que no funcionaba, se alejó un poco para golpear las barras con algunos jutsus de agua._

 _―_ _¡No puedo! ―exclamó Suigetsu. Escucharon varios sonidos y enseguida los dos niños se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapados. Suigetsu miró a su compañero con lástima._

 _―_ _¡No te atrevas! ―exclamó Kaito captando la mirada de su amigo. Suigetsu empezó a alejarse― ¡Suigetsu Hozuki! ¡Vuelve aquí y libérame!_

 _―_ _Lo siento―dijo Suigetsu aún alejándose. Antes de que los ninjas de la Niebla aparecieran Suigetsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr alejándose._

 _―_ _¡Suigetsu! ¡Me las pagarás! ―exclamó Kaito antes de quedar inconsciente debido a un ataque de uno de sus captores._

 _Suigetsu siguió corriendo sin saber donde ir. Había perdido el camino hacia su escondite desde hace rato debido al pánico de ser capturado. Tenía miedo pues sabía que si o capturaban lo condenaban a muerte._

 _―_ _No quiero morir―se dijo._

 _―_ _Te propongo algo―escuchó y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor buscando la voz. Ésta era ronca y se deslizaba en el aire como una serpiente._

 _―_ _¿Quién está ahí?_

 _―_ _Tu salvación―Suigetsu soltó una risa._

 _―_ _No me digas._

 _―_ _Te propongo ir conmigo a la aldea del sonido, es nueva ya que yo la he creado. Así podrás escapar de todos estos que te persiguen._

 _―_ _No necesito tu ayuda. Soy un asesino y no dudaré en matarte―Suigetsu miraba a todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz sosteniendo su espada para atacar. Sonó una risa._

 _―_ _No creo que puedas matarme. Ven conmigo por las buenas o tendré que llevarte por las malas._

 _―_ _No creo que puedas atraparme―dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa arrogante―Soy muy difícil de atrapar―otra vez la risa._

 _―_ _Ya veremos―Suigetsu escuchó el zumbido de las kunai detrás de él y con la espada pudo detener la trayectoria. Sonrió con arrogancia, pero dicha sonrisa no duro debido a que sin que se diera cuenta el dueño de la voz de serpiente se había colocado detrás de él ya había electrocutado el niño dejándolo completamente inconsciente._

 _―_ _Te dije que te capturaría―tomó el cuerpo de Suigetsu y lo subió en su hombro. Luego se dirigió a su guarida._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin sintió el duro suelo en su mejilla. Abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver borroso. Fue a mover sus manos pero las sintió atrapadas.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―se dijo. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió una sacudida como si estuviera en un barco― ¿En que momento llegué aquí? ―escuchó un pequeño quejido que enseguida reconoció con el de su bebé. Karin lo miró tratando de captar su pequeño rostro debido a que veía completamente borroso ya que no tenía lentes―Estoy aquí, cariño. Mamá está aquí―le dijo al bebé que estaba a unos metros de ella, pero no que no podía tocar debido a que tenía las manos atadas. Intentó arrastrarse para al menos estar cerca de él, pero sintió las cadenas apresando sus tobillos. Karin sintió el pánico crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo la habían capturado? Ella no creía que Suigetsu hubiese dejado que la capturaran, así que él debía estar herido o algo peor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un quejido. Karin se imaginó la cara de su bebé: arrugando su nariz debido a la molestia y empezando a llorar. El llanto inundó la habitación, Karin sabía que su hijo tenía hambre―Ya bebé―dijo Karin―Ya pequeño, no llores.

― ¡Calla a esa molestia! ―escuchó Karin afuera de su puerta y entró en pánico.

―Mangetsu, cariño. Por favor, haz silencio―el bebé lloró aun más fuerte. Karin escuchó la puerta abrirse y un hombre corpulento entrar. Se asustó cuando el hombre se dirigió a su hijo

― ¡No lo toques! ―le gritó, el hombre la miró― ¡No lo toques! ¡Yo puedo hacer que se calle! ¡Solo tiene hambre! ¡Si me sueltas al menos los brazos puedo darle de comer!

―Me mandaron a callarlo.

― ¡Solo es un bebé! ¡Tiene solo unas semanas de vida! ¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!

―déjala―dijo otra voz en la puerta que Karin no se dignó a ver, estaba más pendiente en su pequeña criatura que aún estaba llorando―Suéltale los brazos para que alimente al bebé―el hombre asintió y desató las muñecas de Karin

―No intentes escapar, no podrás―le dijo a la pelirroja que asintió. Apenas sintió sus muñecas ser liberadas se estiró y atrapó a su bebé, en el camino sintió sus lentes y de paso los cogió para colocárselos. Intentó calmar al pequeño pelirrojo. Sintió que los hombres aun no salían y los miró

―Necesito privacidad―dijo. Ambos hombres salieron cerrando la puerta de Karin. La pelirroja se desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Luego se levantó la camisa de red y se sacó un seno para colocar el pezón en la boca de su hijo para que empezara a comer. Le acarició el cabello rojo a su hijo mientras éste seguía comiendo―No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma saldremos de aquí. Te lo prometo.

 ** _Nota: ¡Capitulo terminado! Como vemos, las cosas están tomando un rumbo… 7w7_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el pequeño Mangetsu? Yo siempre soñé con ver a un bebé Suika de cabello rojo y ojos violetas 7w7_**

 ** _Ya ven que les aclaré de quien era el hombre que quería vengarse de Suigetsu y quería al Uzumaki._**

 ** _Otra cosa: ¡Que tengan un feliz año! ¡Que la pasen increíble! ¡Nos vemos en el 2016! ¡Con nuevos capítulos ;)!_**

 ** _Pd: Creo que ya esto está llegando a su final. Unos tres o cuatro capítulos :/_**

 ** _Pd2: Los invito a entrar en mi página personal_**

SilvinLewisUchiha?ref=bookmarks

 ** _Déjenme un review diciendo que les pareció ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo nueve._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero tambien suelo ser trágica, eso es por lo que puede pasar en este y/o capítulos posteriores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa de victoria cuando logró abrir la compuerta de arriba._

 _―_ _Es un idiota―dijo mientras silenciosamente salía. Se deslizó hasta encontrar algún pantalón y una camisa que colocarse y aun escurriendo agua salió con cuidado del laboratorio, ahora, solo debía encontrar la puerta del escondite._

 _Ya había pasado un año desde que había sido capturado por esa maldita serpiente. Un año en el que lo llenaron de agujas tratando de experimentar con él. Un año en el cual había tratado de escapar 5 veces ya, y por fin la sexta vez había sido exitosa._

 _Suigetsu soltó una risa y sin importar que sus pies descalzos pudiesen lastimarse corrió por el bosque alejándose del escondite. No sabía en donde estaba y no reconocía muy bien el bosque. Suigetsu sospechaba que tal vez estuviera en otro país, pero de pronto negó esa posibilidad al recordar que nunca lo subieron en un barco._

 _Después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros más reconoció el bosque. Debido a la espesa niebla que lo rodeaba se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la aldea ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Llegar a la niebla y que lo condenaran a muerte? ¿O no llegar y dejar que la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru lo volviera a atrapar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido. Suigetsu se colocó alerta. Debido a que había salido de improvisto no tenía armas, pero no estaba indefenso ¡Era Suigetsu Hozuki! ¡Un asesino temido por la aldea de la niebla con solo 12 años!_

 _Suigetsu siguió corriendo sin detenerse, solamente el avistar una cabellera blanca como la suya fue lo que logró detenerle. No lo pensó, solamente gritó._

 _―_ _¡Niisan! ―exclamó y se acercó al espadachín que por suerte estaba solo. Mangetsu enseguida miró hacia la voz y abrió los ojos con sorpresa de ver a su hermano menor que tenía dos años que no veía. Se enfureció bastante._

 _Suigetsu corrió acercándose al espadachín con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba un buen saludo y lo que le esperó fue el puño de su hermano en su mandíbula mandándolo enseguida al suelo._

 _Suigetsu se levantó acariciándose la mandíbula y vio a la figura más grande colocarse enfrente de él._

 _―_ _Niisan… ―dijo el niño mirando a su hermano que con furia en sus ojos violetas se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros._

 _―_ _¡¿Eres idiota o que?! ―le exclamó― ¡Mira que escapar durante dos malditos años, Suigetsu! ¡Dos malditos años! ¡Solamente a ti se te ocurre seguir con esos asesinatos logrando que la aldea te persiguiera! ¡Escapar sin avisarme! ¡¿No te imaginas lo preocupado que estuve?! ¡¿En donde mierda estuviste?!_

 _―_ _Niisan… Yo fui secuestrado por un tipo llamado Orochimaru hace un año, él me capturó y quiso experimentar conmigo―Mangetsu lo soltó ya un poco más calmado_

 _―_ _Lograste escapar…_

 _―_ _Acabo de hacerlo… ―Suigetsu miró detrás de su hermano― ¿Dónde están el resto de los espadachines?_

 _―_ _Escaparon._

 _―_ _¡Pero tú eres su líder!_

 _―_ _Ya no más, no existen los espadachines, la nueva Mizukage los está mandando a cazar._

 _―_ _¿Qué? ¿Enserio?_

 _―_ _Sí, en estos momentos estoy escapando._

 _―_ _¡Escapemos juntos, hermano! ―Mangetsu sonrió, no podía estar molesto con su hermano pequeño._

 _―_ _Está bien._

 _._

 _Solamente habían corrido durante unas horas. Mangetsu colocó al tanto de las cosas a Suigetsu así como el pequeño colocó al tanto a su hermano mayor._

 _―_ _La niebla capturó a mi compañero… se llamaba Kaito._

 _―_ _No lo conozco, pero si era un asesino como tú lo debieron haber condenado a muerte._

 _―_ _¿Qué pasó con el Yondaime?_

 _―_ _Simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, hubo unos rumores de que estaba siendo controlado._

 _―_ _¿Enserio la nueva Mizukage está cazándolos?_

 _―_ _Solo se quedó con uno, ya que tiene tu edad, dice que es inofensivo. Están dando sumas de dinero por las cabezas de cada espadachín. Oh y Zabuza-sempai ya cayó a manos de Konoha. Somos pocos los que quedamos._

 _―_ _¿Cuánto están dando por tu cabeza?_

 _―_ _¿Por la mía? ¡Hermano! ¡Estás hablando con el espadachín más peligroso! ―Suigetsu rió y siguieron saltando―Pronto anochecerá deberíamos buscar un escondite―se bajaron de los arboles._

 _Fue rápido, un silbido y una flecha que parecía hecha de un extraño material atravesando el pecho de Mangetsu. El adolescente escupió sangre y se sostuvo de los hombros de su hermano._

 _―_ _¡Niisan! ―exclamó Suigetsu con miedo, su cara salpicada de la sangre de su hermano. Debió haber corrido, debió haber escapado dándose cuenta que su hermano no tenía salvación y que Orochimaru había mandado a los cuatro del sonido en su búsqueda, pero no, se quedó con su hermano en sus últimos minutos. Lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de color violeta de Suigetsu mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano que daba sus últimos respiros―Niisan… No te vayas tambien._

 _―_ _Saludaré… a mamá y a papá… de tu parte―dijo el mayor tosiendo más sangre._

 _―_ _¡No! ¡No te vayas! ―Mangetsu sabiendo que esos eran sus últimos minutos solo le susurró a su hermano menor en el oído._

 _―_ _Te quiero―y dejó de respirar dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Suigetsu se arrodilló con el cuerpo de Mangetsu y lloró. Se sumergió en un llanto que no logró detener sino hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente para llevarlo devuelta al escondite._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karin tendió el pañal ahora limpio en la ventana, miró por esta para nada más notar el vaivén de las olas mientras el barco navegaba a quien sabe donde. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pequeño hijo utilizando su camisa como nuevo pañal. Karin se frotó los hombros, iba a tener frio esa noche debido a que solo tenía una camisa de red sobre su sostén. Karin observó la habitación, era una celda en la cual solamente estaba un retrete y un lavamanos, ni siquiera tenía una cama. Cargó a su pequeño hijo y lo colocó en sus piernas para mecerlo un poco mientras le cantaba una pequeña nana. El bebé de cabello rojo no dejaba de mirar a su madre atentamente con sus ojos violetas. El pequeño estiró su manito y Karin la tomó colocando su dedo meñique para que el bebé lo apretara. El pequeño Mangetsu no tardó en quedarse dormido. Karin envolvió a su hijo en las mantas que tenía, pudo haberlas usado como pañal, pero prefirió quedarse ella sin camisa y pasar frio que quitarle la manta al bebé y que fuera él a pasar el frio.

Sintió el chakra de alguien acercarse y abrazó a su pequeño. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre corpulento que tenía una bandeja en sus manos. El hombre se acercó, colocó la bandeja frente a Karin, rectificó que las cadenas de sus tobillos estuviesen bien puestas y volvió a salir.

Karin miró la bandeja, en verdad esperaba o que no le dieran comida o que si le iban a dar fuera horrible, en cambio, le dieron un tipo de crema y un pan que estaba caliente. Karin era orgullosa y si ella estaba secuestrada desearía no comer, pero ella sabía que para producir leche tenía que alimentarse así que prefirió aceptar y comer. Dejó a su bebé con cuidado en el suelo a su lado y tomó la bandeja para empezar a comer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu logró quitarse la espada del estomago y trató de curarse debido a su jutsu de agua. Al sentirse ya deshidratado se arrastró hasta el baño y entró a la ducha con el agua cayéndole encima, revitalizándolo por completo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil para proteger a Karin y al bebé.

Salió tambaleándose de su casa para dirigirse a la torre Mizukage. Era el colmo que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta del secuestro, pero recordó que los ninjas habían bajado la guardia debido a la paz que reinaba, además, que la aldea de la niebla estaba bastante escondida y ellos confiaban entre sí.

Aun tenía sus ropas manchadas de sangre, así que cuando apareció en el centro no tardaron en llegar unos ninjas a ver que le pasaba.

― ¡Estoy bien! ―exclamó― ¡Solo quiero ver el Mizukage! ¡Es urgente! ―debido a lo débil que estaba, uno de sus compañeros se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda. Suigetsu era orgulloso, pero sabía que la vida de su familia estaba en juego y aceptó. No tardaron en llegar a la torre y entrar en la oficina del Mizukage por la ventana.

―Mizukage-sama―dijo el ninja que llevaba a Suigetsu.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Chojuro con una ceja enarcada, Suigetsu se bajó de la espalda del ninja y el Mizukage abrió los ojos sorprendido― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya fuiste a un hospital? ―Suigetsu estaba furioso y lo que ahora menos le importaba era su salud.

― ¡No atendiste a las palabras del Hokage! ―exclamó Suigetsu― ¡Te dijo que estaban buscando a un Uzumaki! ¡Te lo dijimos Karin y yo! ¡Estuvieron a punto de secuestrarla y mira ahora las consecuencias!

―Suigetsu, cálmate. Sabes que Kirigakure está totalmente escondida entre la niebla, es segura.

― ¿No se te ocurrió que el que quería al Uzumaki era algún ninja renegado de aquí?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¡Secuestraron a mi esposa y a mi hijo! ―Exclamó el peli celeste― ¡Usaran a mi hijo como rehén para que Karin rompa el maldito sello que no se sabe que es lo que tiene y puede destruir las cinco naciones!

―Oh rayos―dijo Chojuro y miró al ninja―Llama un escuadrón ANBU, en éste debe haber al menos un sensor así podremos captar el chakra de Karin Uzumaki―el shinobi asintió y salió por la ventana, el Mizukage miró a Suigetsu―No te preocupes, ya mandaré a buscarlos.

―Yo estaré en ese escuadrón―dijo Suigetsu.

―Suigetsu, sabes que los ninjas y aún más los ANBU deben dejar sus sentimientos de un lado―volvió a mirar la camisa manchada de sangre― ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

― ¿Qué crees? El secuestrador fue un viejo compañero mío, Kaito.

―Escuché de él hace tiempo, cuando ustedes estaban en su racha de asesinatos ¿Por qué ahora te odia?

―Tuvimos un percance antes de que nos capturaran, la cuestión es que me apuñaló. Me imagino que me da por muerto, así que es probable que no espere nuestra llegada. Chojuro, déjame ir, creo saber donde está.

― ¿Por qué crees saberlo?

―Si tiene un pergamino del clan Uzumaki, quiere decir que necesita los implementos para que uno de ellos pueda romperlo. Está en uno de los escondites―Chojuro frunció la nariz pensativo.

―Estás pálido y se nota que has perdido mucha sangre. Ve al hospital para que te transfieran sangre y te recuperes un poco y te veo en media hora aquí.

― ¡Sí, Mizukage-sama! ―dijo Suigetsu y como pudo, salió de la torre directo al hospital.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se acomodó la máscara mientras el jefe los organizaba.

―El sensor irá de primero, aunque aún no puedes captar algo ¿Verdad?

―No, señor. Mi poder sensorial es muy grande y abarca todo el país, no están aquí.

―No lo van a estar―interrumpió Suigetsu. Sus compañeros lo miraron.

―Hozuki, el Mizukage me contó que sabías donde están.

―No lo sé perfectamente, pero no es aquí. Es en el país del Fuego. En uno de las tantas guaridas del clan Uzumaki.

―Bien, mejor Hozuki va guiando y el sensor de segundo para captar algún enemigo―dijo el jefe―Iremos hacía la playa y tomaremos un barco, iremos a toda velocidad para alcanzar al enemigo antes de que toque tierra. Si no lo logramos, Hozuki nos guiará hacia las guaridas de los Uzumaki.

Los ANBU asintieron y a la orden del jefe se dirigieron hacia la playa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una noche. Una maldita y fría noche fue lo que duraron en el mar. A Karin le pareció extraño, puesto que siempre que viajaban hasta el país del fuego –Que es el país más cercano al del agua- tardaban dos días. Se imaginó que iban a toda velocidad, porque si tomaba en cuenta que salieron de noche –aunque ella estaba dormida- tendrían que haber llegado a la noche del día siguiente, no en la mañana.

― ¡Levantate! ―escuchó apenas abrieron su puerta. Karin tomó a su pequeño en brazos que estaba profundamente dormido envuelto en su manta y se levantó. Tres hombres entraron en su celda. Uno le ´puso una cadena en la cintura y Karin pudo sentir como su Chakra se iba lentamente. Otro soltó las cadenas de los tobillos y el otro la jaló por el hombro empujándola hasta salir.

El sol brillante golpeó su cara y entrecerró los ojos. En la celda entraba luz, pero no tanto como ahora. El olor a agua salada aun inundaba sus fosas nasales. El hombre la dirigió hasta un bote salvavidas en donde había dos hombres más. La montaron en el bote y éste bajó dirigiéndose enseguida a la playa.

El bebé empezó a llorar y Karin lo intentó mimar para que se detuviera, pero era inútil, el pequeño ya pedía su desayuno.

― ¿Podrías callarlo? ―preguntó uno de los hombres

―Tiene hambre―contestó Karin

―Pues dale de comer―dijo el otro hombre

―Necesito privacidad, ahora que lleguemos a la orilla lo haré―justamente llegaron a la orilla y Karin se sentó en una roca y le dio la espalda a la hombres para proceder a alimentar a su pequeño.

―Tenemos un problema, señor―escuchó a uno de los hombres

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo el que se escuchaba como el líder

―Al parecer Konoha fue avisada, están viniendo para acá.

― ¿Pero cómo? Si maté a Suigetsu, Kirigakure no debería saber nada―Karin ahogó un grito al escuchar eso ¿Mataron a Suigetsu? ¡Con razón la tenían a ella! ¡Oh no! ¡Suigetsu! ¡Su Suigetsu! La pelirroja ahogó unas lágrimas, no iba a llorar en frente de esas personas a pesar de que quería desbordarse en lágrimas.

―bueno, al parecer hallaron su cuerpo en la casa y al no encontrar a la mujer y al bebé supieron que había sido usted.

― ¿Cómo?

―Yo le dije que nuestro golpe de hace unos meses alertó a las naciones y sabían que buscábamos a un Uzumaki. Asumieron que fue eso y volvieron a alertarlas―Karin expandió sus sentidos como sensor y buscó algún Chakra conocido. Sonrió con maldad cuando sintió el de Naruto, pero al parecer estaba aún lejos.

― ¡Sensores! ¡Escondan nuestro Chakra! ¡Tomaremos el atajo! ―ordenó el líder

― _¿Atajo? ¿Cuál atajo? ―_ pensó Karin cuando sintió que la levantaban bruscamente

―Camina―Karin se soltó

―Espérate, imbécil―dijo. No se había dado cuenta cuando su bebé había dejado de mamar, así que solo volvió a colocarse bien el sostén y la camisa de red y se dio la vuelta― Ya ¿Contento? ―No lo estaba, el hombre tomó el brazo de Karin y la dirigió con el resto de los subordinados.

 _―_ _Por favor―_ pensó _―Sálvennos._

 ** _Nota: Capitulo terminadooooooooo!_**

 ** _Me gustó en verdad escribirlo 7w7 Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció 7w7_**

 ** _PD: Lo siento si es algo corto… Me gusta dejar el suspenso 7w7_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo diez._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero tambien suelo ser trágica, eso es por lo que puede pasar en este y/o capítulos posteriores._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando sintió los Chakras desaparecer. Se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Sakura a su espalda, ella había dejado a Sarada con Hinata al escuchar la noticia.

―Desaparecieron—Sakura frunció el ceño

― ¿Estás seguro? ―los otros ya se habían detenido.

―Estoy usando el modo sabio, Sakura-chan. Siento el Chakra de todos.

― ¿Cómo así? ―preguntó Shikamaru detrás de Sakura.

―Sentí el Chakra de Karin y del bebé en la playa junto el de otros, como unos diez. Karin expandió su Chakra, como avisándome en donde estaba y después simplemente desaparecieron.

―No comprendo―dijo Sakura―Lo ocultaron ¿Tal vez?

―Podría ser―miraron a Shikamaru que era el Jonin a cargo.

― ¡Kiba! ―llamó el Nara. El Inuzuka se acercó―Mira si puedes seguir el rastro de la Uzumaki.

―Necesito algo de ella para saber su olor―dijo Kiba―Sino, va a ser más difícil―Shikamaru miró a Naruto y a Sakura y estos se encogieron de hombros.

―Ella no dejó nada cuando estuvo aquí―dijo Naruto

―Vamos a la playa, de pronto dejó algo ahí―dijo Sakura, Shikamaru asintió y se dirigieron a la playa.

 ** _._**

Túneles, oscuridad y más túneles. Karin no sabía en donde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo habían caminado. Estaba intentando dar señales a Naruto expendiendo su chakra, pero era como si una barrera la detuviera. Los pies le dolían mucho, estaba cansada de caminar y por el olor que provenía de su bebé, éste necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

―Hemos llegado―dijo un hombre que estaba al principio de la fila. Una gran puerta adornada por un espiral se abrió y todos entraron.

―Necesito un baño―dijo Karin, la ignoraron y ella frunció el ceño― ¿Me escucharon? ¡Necesito un maldito baño!

―Llévala al baño―dijo el hombre que parecía el líder, tenía el cabello purpura y estaba de espaldas a ella. Un hombre la tomó del brazo y los dirigió al baño.

―No busques la forma de escapar―dijo el hombre cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño―Se te será imposible―Karin frunció el ceño y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suigetsu se sentía nervioso, viajaban a toda velocidad pero tenían un día de retraso, al parecer ellos también habían ido a toda velocidad. No había podido dormir la noche anterior y no podría hacerlo hasta que encontrara a su familia, hasta que supiera que Karin y el bebé estaban bien.

―Hey Hozuki―una de sus compañeras ANBU salió a cubierta―El jefe quiere que entres a descansar, tu turno ha acabado.

―No es necesario, Rei. Estoy bien―un bostezo lo engañó

―No lo estás―dijo ella sonriendo y se colocó a su lado apoyándose en el costado del barco―Todos estamos preocupados.

―Lo sé―dijo Suigetsu

―Bueno, nosotros nos preocupamos por una compañera y por el bien de las naciones ¿Quién sabe lo que tendrá ese pergamino para que tengan la necesidad de secuestrar a una mujer y a su bebé para quitar el sello?

―a Mangetsu lo utilizaran como rehén.

― ¿Cómo así?

―Lo capturaron a él también para que Karin haga lo que ellos quieran, tendrá miedo de que hagan daño nuestro bebé que hará lo que sea.

―Lo que hace una madre por su hijo… Se nota que la amas…

―Me sorprende un poco sentir eso por ella ¿Sabes? ―Rei lo miró sorprendida―Es que tanto tiempo odiándonos cuando éramos jóvenes que ahora saber que estamos casados, que tenemos un hijo y que en verdad la amo me sorprende. A pesar que ya llevamos cuatro años juntos.

―Así es el amor, te sorprende cuando menos lo esperas―le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro― ¡Hey! No te desanimes, la vamos a rescatar. ¿Te digo un secreto?

― ¿Qué pasa? ―a Rei le brillaron los ojos

―Estoy embarazada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Estás loca? ―exclamó Suigetsu algo alarmado, después de lo que había pasado con Karin en la misión.

―Hey, cálmate―Rei soltó una risita―Soy la mejor sensor que tiene ANBU y me necesitaban.

―Pero esta misión es muy peligrosa.

―Recuerda que los sensores y los ninja médicos no pueden entrar en batalla, me mantendré en la raya. Es que no podía soportar el saber que una mujer y su hijo habían sido secuestrados para cosas perversas. No podía soportarlo y sentía la necesidad de ayudar. Creo que el instinto de madre ya me está tocando.

― ¿El jefe lo sabe?

―Sí, él también estuvo recio a traerme, pero le insistí.

― ¿Y el padre?

―Está en la aldea, él no es ANBU y se molestó mucho cuando le dije sobre la misión. Todos ustedes piensan que estoy loca por hacer esto… Pero es que no puedo soportarlo ¡No puedo quedarme quieta en la aldea sabiendo que hay una mujer y su pequeño hijo en peligro!

―Gracias.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―Por hacer esto, por Karin y mi bebé, por mi―la muchacha le dio una sonrisa

―De nada. Ahora sí, es mejor que vayas a descansar… Si quieres pelear contra los malos y darles su merecido por secuestrar a tu mujer y tu hijo debes estar descansado. Además solo llegaremos en unas horas―Suigetsu rió

―Bien―y se dirigió a las habitaciones a dormir.

 ** _._**

Los ninjas de Konoha llegaron a la playa y Akamaru enseguida se dispuso a buscar algún tipo de rastro. El perro ladró.

―Lo sé, Akamaru. Yo también lo huelo―respondió Kiba

― ¿Qué hueles? ―preguntó Shino

―Son muchos―dijo Kiba

―Eso ya no los dijo Naruto―El Inuzuka gruñó

―Si tienen el modo sabio de Naruto, entonces ¿Para qué me trajeron?

―Cálmate, Kiba―dijo Sakura―Todos son necesarios. Al parecer nuestros enemigos tienen la habilidad de desaparecer el Chakra.

―Incluso para un modo sabio que es más poderoso que un sensor―dijo Naruto desactivando el modo sabio―Un barco de la Niebla se acerca, llegará en unas horas.

―Shino―dijo Shikamaru―expande tus insectos y busca algún rastro. Kiba, sigue buscando algún rastro que podamos seguir.

― ¡Así sea un cabello me sirve! ―exclamó Kiba y se dispuso a seguir olfateando.

―Busca rojo, es más fácil―dijo Sakura―Yo también buscaré mientras esperamos a Suigetsu con el resto de los ANBU de la Niebla.

 ** _._**

Karin suspiró y se acomodó en la cama acomodando al bebé de paso. Le preocupaba las mejillas sonrojadas de su hijo, pues denotaba que estaba a punto de darle fiebre. Karin no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía ahí, pero sabía que solo eran horas. Sintió una chakra acercarse y ella solo se dignó a mirar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

―Te solicitan en el salón principal—dijo el hombre

―vaya—dijo Karin con una sonrisa―Alguien amable―se levantó y acomodó a Mangetsu en sus brazos― "Me solicitan" como si no tuviese opción.

―Deja al bebé―dijo el hombre acercándosele para quitarle a la criatura

― ¡Olvídalo! ―Karin aprisionó más su hijo a ella, el bebé protestó ante la presión―A mi bebé me lo quitan sobre mi cadáver.

―Deja al bebé.

―ya te dije que no―el hombre colocó los ojos en blanco

―Bien, camina―la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Había símbolos de espirales en casi todas las paredes. Karin se sorprendió viéndolas y sintiéndolas tan familiar. Tocó una de las paredes―estamos en un escondite Uzumaki, este es uno de los templos subterráneos―le dijo el hombre―Sientes atracción hacia aquí porque se te siente familiar ¿Verdad?

―Sí―dijo Karin. El hombre la jaló con un poco más de fuerza y ella gruñó―ya voy―la llevó a un salón en donde, en un trono, había un hombre de cabello purpura sentado.

―Bienvenida, Karin―dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza.

―Fuese bienvenida si no me hubiesen sacado de mi hogar y haberme traído aquí obligada. ¡No me he bañado en tres días! ¡Y llevo intercalando una camisa mía y el pañal que traje cambiando a Mangetsu! ¡Así que bienvenida ni una mierda!

―La agresividad característica Uzumaki… ―el hombre le dio una sonrisa afilada y Karin frunció el ceño―Creo que en esta situación, te conviene portarte bien, Karin.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ―gruñó

―Los Uzumaki saben romper un sello ¿Verdad?

―No sé.

―Sabemos que lo sabes, Karin―con una increíble velocidad se acercó a ella y con una mano aprisionó su rostro, tomándola de las mejillas―Yo no soy muy compasivo, ni porque tengas a un bebé en brazos. Soy un asesino a sangre fría que no temerá matarte y matar a esa criatura si no me sirves ¿Comprendes? Así que es mejor que te portes bien si quieren salir de aquí con vida―Karin le escupió en la cara. El hombre de cabello purpura se apartó con una risa y se limpió―Pronto colaborarás―volvió a su trono.

―Mi nombre es Kaito, renegado de la Niebla y, aunque te sorprenda, ex compañero de Suigetsu―Karin abrió los ojos impresionada― ¡Oh! Olvidaba decírtelo, lo maté, así que considérate viuda.

―Es imposible.

―No es imposible ¿Cómo crees que pudimos traerte aquí? Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, con él en el camino se me hubiese hecho algo difícil el traerte aquí.

― ¿Para que me quieren? ―dijo Karin tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

―tenemos un pergamino, y queremos que rompas el sello.

―No tomarías tantas molestias por un simple sello.

―Créeme que por este sí.

― ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Debo saber que voy a romper―Kaito puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Que más da? Este pergamino―le mostró el pergamino―contiene sellado a un gran demonio. Pero no es como las bestias con cola, esas que necesitan ser controladas por un Jinchuriki y tienen cierto grado de destrucción. Este demonio, es destrucción pura y solo puede ser controlado por aquel que de una gota de su sangre. Pero no te ilusiones, no soy estúpido. Tú harás el sello, pero utilizarás mi sangre. Éste demonio una vez controlado es difícil de domar por otro y tiene un nivel de destrucción tan intensa que ni las cinco naciones juntas podrán. Ni el Jinchuriki del Kyubi podrá.

―Eres un trastornado―dijo Karin con la repulsión dibujada en su rostro. Kaito soltó una risa, los dientes afilados brillándole. Le lanzó el pergamino a Karin y éste rodó en el suelo hasta los pies de la Kunoichi.

―Tómalo, para que lo estudies. Ni se te ocurra intentar romperlo, es imposible― Karin dejó a su bebé en un solo brazo y tomó el pergamino. Uno de los hombres de Kaito la volvió a tomar del brazo―Romperás el sello esta noche. Pueden llevársela.

Karin frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación. Ese tipo estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Era un estúpido, puesto que había dejado el arma en sus manos y ella podía buscar la forma de sabotear todo el resultado.

No iba a dejar que sus planes triunfaran.

 ** _._**

Arribaron al atardecer en la playa del país del fuego. Bajaron y enseguida se encontraron con el escuadrón que el Sexto había mandado.

―Estaban aquí―informó Shikamaru―Pero, según Naruto, solo desparecieron, eran alrededor de 15.

―Kiba encontró varios rastros―dijo Naruto―Pero no sabemos cuáles son de quien. Tantas personas arriban en esta playa que si nos ponemos a seguir alguno podríamos dar con el equivocado y alejarnos más de lo que debemos.

―Los insectos de Shino no han hallado nada tampoco―dijo Sakura. Kiba se acercó.

―Ya que llegaron los de la Niebla ¿Alguno tiene algo de ella con lo que pueda rastrear?

―Sí―dijo el jefe del escuadrón ANBU―Suigetsu… ―se giró a donde se suponía que estaba el shinobi, pero no encontró nada― ¿Suigetsu? ―el mencionada estaba a orillas de la playa mirando al mar. Sakura fue la que se le acercó.

―Hey―le dijo―Vamos, anímate. La encontraremos.

―Aja―dijo Suigetsu, estaba sosteniendo una banda ninja en sus manos, la de Karin, supuso Sakura.

―Ya déjate un poco la nostalgia―intentó animarlo―Ven, hay que entregarle eso para que Kiba la rastree―Suigetsu se levantó y caminó para entregarle la banda al Inuzuka. El chico lo olió y luego su perro también lo hizo.

―tenemos el rastro―dijo Kiba―ahora lo buscaremos―se apartaron y empezaron a buscar por toda la playa. Rei expandió su sensor para cubrir la mayor parte del terreno. Naruto usó su modo sabio para buscar el chakra de Karin y el resto.

―Nada, no aparece―dijo Naruto

―En mi radar tampoco―dijo Rei

―Encontramos su olor―dijo Kiba―pero desaparece.

―Son listos―dijo el jefe ANBU y luego miró a Suigetsu. Éste asintió entendiendo lo que le estaban pidiendo. Sacó de su porta armas un mapa y lo expandió en el suelo.

―después de que intentaran capturar por primera vez a Karin y nos contaran un poco de sus planes, me dispuse a investigar los escondites Uzumaki―sacó un plumero―Hay dos cerca de Konoha y tres cerca de esta playa. Creo, ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, que deben estar en estos escondites―señaló los que estaban más cerca―Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos iguales y vayamos a investigar los escondites.

― ¿Cuántos son de Konoha? ―preguntó el líder ANBU a Shikamaru.

―Somos 15.

―Nosotros también somos 15. Tres grupos de 10―dijo el ANBU, y Shikamaru asintió. Entre los dos dividieron a los equipos. Apenas se dividieron se les dieron las coordenadas a cada equipo y partieron. Cada equipo tenía algún rastreador: Uno era Naruto con su modo sabio, otro era Kiba con su olfato, y el último, en donde estaba Suigetsu, era Rei con su sensor.

―Si llegamos a una batalla―le dijo Suigetsu a su compañera―Quiero que te quedes detrás―Rei colocó los ojos en blanco.

―Los hombres se vuelven tan protectores cuando les llega ese instinto paternal. No te preocupes, no me acercaré―Suigetsu asintió. Presentía que iba por el camino correcto.

 ** _._**

Mangetsu dormía tranquilamente en la cama mientras Karin estaba sentada en el suelo examinando el pergamino, buscando la forma de cómo sabotear el sello. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del chakra de los hombres que la venían a buscar, sino, cuando ya los tenía encima. No le dio tiempo, ella sabía que era lo que harían si la encontraban alejada de Mangetsu. Los hombres la tomaron de los brazos antes que llegara a la cama donde se encontraba su hijo y otro tomó al bebé.

― ¡No! ―exclamó― ¡No le hagan daño!

―Cállate, que no le haremos daño. Él será nuestro boleto para que tú hagas lo que queramos, ahora sal―Karin dejó de resistirse, tomó el pergamino y salió. La guiaron de nuevo hacia el salón―Te conviene que rompas bien el sello, o tu hijo se verá afectado.

―Ya entendí.

No supo porque se le dio, pero expandió su chakra y lo que sintió le gustó. Pudo sentir el chakra de varias personas acercándose al escondite, estaban a media hora de ellos, pero Karin podía hacer que ese tiempo saliera, solo tenía que fingir que rompía el sello.

Sonrió en su interior cuando reconoció el chakra de la persona que estaba al principio. Casi lloró de alegría ¿Quién no reconocería ese chakra de color azul, que al principio le parecía repulsivo, pero después le empezó a agradar?

Suigetsu estaba vivo.

 ** _Nota: He vueltoooooo! Con capítulo nuevo! ¿Se dan cuenta cómo se van colocando las cosas? ¿Cómo les va pareciendo? Agradezco tanto sus reviews 7w7 Me ponen feliz el leerlos 7w7_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que este fic ya está en su recta final… Tan Tan Taaaaaan_**

 ** _Espero su review diciéndome que les pareció :3 :3_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**C**_ _ **apítulo Once**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Soy una romántica empedernida, pero también suelo ser muy trágica.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue arrastrada hasta donde estaba Kaito, en el salón principal, donde se alzaba el trono. Kaito le dio una sonrisa afilada en cuanto la vio sola, sin la criatura en sus brazos. Karin reprimió las ganas de llorar al sentir sus brazos vacíos. La empujaron y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en el suelo y raspándose sus rodillas, su cabello rojo cayó como una cortina a los lados de su rostro.

―Empieza ―dijo Kaito, tomándola del brazo para levantarla. Karin se soltó de forma grosera y le gruñó―. Más vale que tengas más respeto. Tenemos a tu hijo, no querrás que lo lastimen ―la kunoichi se mordió la lengua, quería tener el placer de despedazarlo cuando llegaran a rescatarlos. ―. Empieza con el sello.

Karin le dio una mirada asesina y abrió el pergamino.

―Es un sello sumamente difícil ―avisó―. Necesito espacio y tiempo, requiere demasiado chakra así que…

―Usarás solamente la tuya ―Karin lo miró con los ojos entornados, Kaito le entregó su sangre en un tubo.

―La cantidad que necesita… Podría matarme ―Kaito se encogió de hombros―. Pero juraste…

―Juré que tu hijo seguiría con vida, no tú ―Karin tragó en seco, expandió su chakra y se dio cuenta que ya no sentía la de Suigetsu y los demás, habían desaparecido ¿Los habían emboscado? ¿Se habían desviado del camino? ¿Qué pasaba?

―¿Puedo despedirme de mi bebé? ―Había perdido las esperanzas, no había encontrado la forma de sabotear el pergamino.

―No recordará algo.

―Por favor ―Kaito hizo una señal y el hombre que llevaba al bebé en brazos se acercó.

―Dáselo.

―Pero señor…

―Podrán quitárselo después, deja que se despida ―el hombre le entregó el bebé a Karin y ella lo abrazó, tenía miedo, no lo negaba.

―Te amo, mi pequeño ―No estaba llorando, no iba a darles el gusto de llorar―. Por favor, crece fuerte, serás un gran shinobi…

―Suficiente ―dijo Kaito y el hombre le arrebató el bebé de los brazos a Karin que no luchó, no tenía más remedio. El hombre de cabello purpura se sentó en el trono mientras sus hombres hacían un circulo alrededor de Karin. La Uzumaki abrió el pergamino en el suelo, y volvió a leerlo. Según las indicaciones, sacó las cadenas de chakra de su espalda y éstas se clavaron en el suelo. Kaito y sus hombres se colocaron alertas.

―Esto hace parte del ritual ―dijo Karin, ya empezaba a sudar. Quiso dar alguna oportunidad de que llegara alguien, por eso, intentó demorarse lo más posible, sentía que debía hacerlo.

De pronto, se escuchó una explosión.

 _ **.**_

Llegaron antes de lo pensado y Rei expandió su chakra.

—¡Están ahí! —exclamó Rei—. Hay sólo un guardia, el resto están todos en el salón principal. Puedo sentir el chakra de Karin.

—Bien —dijo Suigetsu que lideraba ese escuadrón—. Entraremos en silencio, pues, si nada más hay un guardia es que no nos esperan. Rei, te quedarás afuera haciendo guardia, el resto, entra —asintieron y llegaron a la puerta, apenas la abrieron, el guardia intentó dar la alerta, un shinobi de la hoja acabó con él fácilmente.

—El salón principal está en la tercera puerta, al fondo —dijo Rei y todos entraron. En silencio lograron llegar a la entrada del salón principal, una puerta de madera los bloqueaba y sólo, tenía na rendija en donde se podría ver lo que sucedía al otro lado. Suigetsu notó con temor que Karin ya había empezado ritual. Les hizo señales a los ninjas y colocaron un papel explosivo en la puerta.

El sonido de la explosión fue atronador, ellos pasaron enseguida atacando a diestra y siniestra. Suigetsu notó a Karin levantándose de inmediato y lanzarse sobre uno de los hombres, se dio cuenta que éste sostenía a su pequeño hijo. La pelirroja tuvo enseguida en sus brazos al pequeño Mangetsu que había empezado a llorar y salió corriendo, no podría pelear con su bebé en brazos.

—¡Está escapando! —exclamó Kaito que ya se había levantado del trono. Fue a lanzarse a donde se había ido la Uzumaki, pero Suigetsu lo interceptó— Vaya, vaya, Suigetsu —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa desquiciada, todos sus proyectos se habían ido a la mierda. Kaito sacó su espada en el momento que el peliblanco atacaba.

 _ **.**_

Corrió a todo lo que sus cansados pies le daban, Mangetsu seguía llorando y ella esperaba que no la siguieran alertándose por el llanto. Notó una puerta y tan solo colocando su mano ésta se abrió, al parecer sólo se abría a la sangre Uzumaki. Al cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella suspiró.

—Shh Shh. Calma, cariño —meció a su bebé para que calmara su llanto. El bebé, después de calmarse un poco miró a su madre con sus ojitos violetas brillando de las lagrimillas derramadas hace poco—. Mamá está aquí, no te preocupes. El idiota de tu padre vino a rescatarnos... Aunque hubiese preferido rescatarte yo misma —soltó una amarga risita. Levantó la mirada para observar la habitación, ésta merecía ser contemplada: La habitación era como un santuario familiar de los Uzumaki; habían muchas fotografías de las diversas familias pertenecientes al Clan, así como muchos objetos, que a simple vista parecían baratijas, pero que Karin creyó que podrían ser los mayores tesoros que el clan había guardado. Mirando las fotos, pudo reconocer a la famosa Mito Uzumaki en varias, junto con su esposo Hashirama Senju y el resto de su familia. En solo una, en donde mostraban a varios niños, pudo reconocer a su madre, quien tan sólo tenía 10 años. Observó las baratijas y encontró varios peines de una gran belleza, tocó cada uno de ellos. Había collares, brazaletes y hasta armas. Karin sintió el lugar tan familiar. Tomó el collar con el símbolo Uzumaki que Naruto le había obsequiado en sus manos.

 _ **.**_

 _"—¡Mami! ¡Cuéntame más sobre el clan! —La mujer de cabello rojo cargó a su pequeña hija y la sentó en sus piernas. La pequeña se subió los lentes de montura negra sobre su nariz._

— _Bueno, verás. Éramos uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo el mundo ninja. El único clan que poseía una aldea completa, sin embargo, teníamos bases en todos los países del mundo_ — _Y así, Karin se quedaba horas escuchando las distintas historias que su madre le contaba sobre el clan que ella nunca pudo conocer, el clan que fue invadido y destruido matando a muchos y obligando a otros a refugiarse en distintos países._

— _Había una anciana que juraba que nuestro cabello tenía alguna magia especial. Estaba loca y muchos lo sabían, sin embargo, la mujer no le prestaba atención a nadie y les regalaba a cada niña que nacía un peine que ella misma hacía. Eran preciosos y cada uno tenía un motivo diferente. A pesar de estar loca era muy creativa y cada niña guardaba ese peine con tanto amor._

— _¿Dónde está el tuyo, mami?_

— _Lo guardé en un lugar muy secreto, junto con otras niñas. Casualmente, nos atacaron al siguiente día."_

 _ **.**_

Karin tomó uno de los peines en su mano y lo sostuvo, no sabía cual era el de su madre pero no le importó. Cada uno era tan importante para ella que quiso llevárselos todos, se lo guardó al bolsillo. Escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta y ocultó su chakra, pero era muy tarde.

—¡Karin! ¡Sentí tu chakra! —era una voz femenina, Kaito no tenía chicas entre sus hombres—Karin, mi nombre es Rei y soy compañera de Suigetsu. Ven, estás a salvo —la pelirroja con temor abrió la puerta, una muchacha la esperaba de otro lado con una sonrisa sincera—. Ven —La tomó el brazo con cuidado—, salgamos de aquí —sin embargo la pelirroja no lo hizo. Le entregó su bebé a la ANBU, tomó la espada de la muchacha y se dirigió de inmediato al salón principal, debía tomar venganza.

 _ **.**_

—Pensé que estabas muerto —le dijo Kaito atacando con la espada, Suigetsu detuvo el golpe con la suya.

—Pues pensaste mal —otro ataque y Kaito intentó atravesarle con la espalda, pero el Hozuki se disolvió en agua. Una estocada hacia el pelipurpura y éste se alejó protegiéndose. Miró a su alrededor para notar a la mayoría de sus hombres caídos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Suigetsu— Estás acabado, Kaito. Acéptalo —el hombre gruño, enseñando sus dientes afilados. Lleno de ira, atacó a Suigetsu de forma violenta y rápida, haciendo que el asesino cayera de espaldas. Listo para dar su último golpe, Kaito bajó su espada, sin notar la presencia de alguien más detrás, que le clavó la espada que sostenía en el pecho.

—Esto es por secuestrarme —dijo Karin entre dientes. Sacó la espada y volvió a clavarla, esta vez, en el estomago del asesino—. Esto es por mantenerme encadenada, y por limitarme la comida para mi y para mi bebé —Kaito cayó, ensangrentado y completamente muerto a un lado de Suigetsu que miraba sorprendido y emocionado a Karin. Ella era loca, pero jamás sádica, o al menos que él lo supiera.

—Vaya, vaya, zanahoria —Suigetsu sonrió de lado—. No conocía ese lado tuyo, pero me gusta —se levantó y se sacudió—. Aunque no tenías que hacerlo, yo lo hubiese matado fa…

 _¡PLAF!_

La bofetada que Karin le propinó a Suigetsu se escuchó con el eco, al albino no le dio tiempo de volverse agua.

—¡Mierda, Karin! Eso dolió —exclamó Suigetsu pasándose una mano por la mejilla enrojecida. Los ojos rojos de la kunoichi estaban brillantes de lágrimas, luego de que su cólera bajara un poco, pegó su rostro al pecho del shinobi.

—Te odio —le dijo la Kunoichi—. No sabes cuánto odio que me preocupes de esa forma, pensé que estabas muerto —Suigetsu compuso una sonrisa torcida y apretó a Karin.

—Estoy vivo, y lo importante es que tú y Mangetsu también lo están —la separó—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

—Lo dejé con Rei, tu compañera —El peliblanco la tomó de la mano, luego le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza—. Vamos a casa, cabeza de tomate. Todo este infierno ya terminó.

Salieron de la guarida, en donde los otros shinobi los esperaban. Gritaron en cuanto los vieron salir, celebrando que la misión había sido un éxito.

—Toma, esto es tuyo —Rei le entregó el bebé a su madre. Karin lo cargó con cariño.

Pronto, los otros dos grupos llegaron debido a un llamado del Yamanaka que había en su grupo.

—¡Karin! —exclamó Sakura lanzándose a abrazar a la pelirroja, intentando no aplastar a Mangetsu.

—¿Qué hay, Sakura? —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Eres una maldita damisela en peligro —Karin la empujó, Sakura se reía.

—Cállate —el siguiente en lanzarse a abrazarla fue Naruto.

—¡Prima! —Karin soltó una risita, jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar al tonto de Naruto decirle así como ahora— ¡Deberían ir a Konoha a descansar!

—No, gracias, Naruto —Karin alejó al rubio de ella—. Quiero volver a casa, Mangetsu ha pasado mucho tiempo por fuera para sólo tener una semana —Sakura miró con ternura al bebé.

—Es muy lindo. Debería examinarlo, porque como tú dices está demasiado pequeño para estar tanto tiempo fuera —Karin asintió y se alejó un poco del grupo con Sakura. Las mujeres se sentaron en un tronco caído y Sakura tomó al bebé para empezar a examinarlo. La criatura de cabellos rojos, dormía con la tranquilidad que sólo los bebés recién nacidos tenían. Sakura lo examinó con cuidado de no despertarlo, luego fue que notó que el pequeño tenía como pañal una camisa morada, la pelirrosa miró a Karin notando que ella solamente tenía una camisa de red, nadie más lo había notado—¿Por qué tu hijo tiene tu camisa como pañal? —Karin, que estaba entretenida mirando a su hijo, miró a Sakura.

—Nada más tenía un pañal. No iba a quitarle la manta, preferí pasar frío yo ―Sakura sonrió y siguió examinando al pequeño, ya le buscaría algo a Karin para cubrirse.

—Eso es lindo —las mujeres se sonrieron. Después de decirle lo sano que estaba la criatura, volvieron a donde los hombres hablaban.

―Este es el pergamino ―dijo un ninja de la niebla entregándoselo a Suigetsu. El peliblanco lo tomó y miró a Naruto.

―¿Qué hacemos con esto? ―preguntó.

―Llevémoslo a la aldea ―sugirió Sakura―. Naruto, dale tu chaqueta a Karin ―el Uzumaki miró a su prima y enseguida se quitó la chaqueta para dársela. Suigetsu tampoco se había dado cuenta de la semidesnudez de su esposa. Se sintió un poco celoso cuando Karin se cubrió con la chaqueta de Naruto, luego comprendió lo estúpido que eran esos celos, ya que Naruto amaba a su esposa Hinata como a nadie más, Karin era solo su prima.

―Tengo una mejor idea ―dijo Karin―. Descubrí un tipo de habitación que solamente se abre a la sangre Uzumaki. Podríamos guardarlo ahí ―Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto, Karin volvió a dejar a su bebé, esta vez con Suigetsu, para guardar ella el pergamino. Los demás ninjas entraron a investigar el lugar.

―Conozco a este tipo ―dijo Sakura que se situaba frente a uno de los seguidores de Kaito, el informante principal.

―¿Cómo, Sakura-chan? ―preguntó Naruto.

—Ino y yo tuvimos una batalla contra él hace unos años, meses después de la guerra. Él roba habilidades, le robó algunas a Ino.

—Que bueno que ahora este muerto —dijo Suigetsu, que aun cargaba a su hijo, dándole una patada al cuerpo de Kaito.

—¡Doctora Uchiha! —un shinobi se acercó a la pelirrosa, todos voltearon a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya todos los heridos fueron curados. Hicimos el conteo, y no perdimos a nadie.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Naruto, Suigetsu sonrió a medio lado.

—Kaito nunca supo reclutar gente fuerte.

—Al contrario, Uzumaki. Eran bastante fuertes —Suigetsu miró a su jefe que venía entrando, se acercó a ellos—. Pero les tocó pelear con la generación que peleó y sobrevivió a la cuarta guerra ninja ¿Qué podrían esperar?

—Listo —dijo Karin al volver del escondite—. El pergamino está escondido ¿Ya podremos volver a la aldea? —miró al ANBU, y debido a su máscara, se dio cuenta que era el jefe. Le sonrió con agradecimiento—Le agradezco que hayan venido a rescatarme —el duro y serio rostro del ANBU se suavizó.

—No es nada, Karin. Eres una ciudadana de la Niebla, los ANBU luchamos por ustedes —Le sonrió—. Lo importante es que tú y tu hijo están a salvo, y el pergamino sigue sellado. Y sí, volvamos a casa.

 _ **.**_

El barco partió al atardecer. En la popa, Karin se despidió con la mano de Naruto y Sakura que miraban su partida. Pronto, los shinobi de la hoja volvieron a casa, su familia los esperaba.

Karin se dio una merecida y necesitada ducha, después, se vistió con ropas que le habían dado y cenó como nunca, sintió que iba a explotar. Cuando notó la noche caer, decidió volver a la habitación que había sido encomendada a ella y entró. Se encontró con una tierna escena: Suigetsu dormía, y entre sus brazos, también dormido, pero sosteniendo el dedo del shinobi con fuerza, dormía Mangetsu. Karin sonrió y, sin despertarlos, se acomodó al lado de sus dos hombres. Pronto, quedó completamente dormida, por fin, al parecer, iban a tener paz.

Cómo anhelaba ya estar en su hogar.

 _ **Nota: ¿Adivinen quien llegó a actualizar después de, cuantos, 5 meses? ¡Sí! ¡Yo! Y este fic está llegando a su recta final… El próximo será el último capítulo y después el epílogo.**_

 _ **Enserio lo siento que sea tan cortito, pero es que estaba sin inspiración… Y empecéa trabajar y todo me consumió… ¡Todo! ¡La universidad! ¡El trabajo! ¡Todooooo!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… 7w7**_


End file.
